<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Velma Dinkley vs. the Witch's Ghost by earthkidsareweird</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900468">Velma Dinkley vs. the Witch's Ghost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthkidsareweird/pseuds/earthkidsareweird'>earthkidsareweird</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated (Cartoon 2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Friends to Enemies, Light Angst, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:02:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>57,930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthkidsareweird/pseuds/earthkidsareweird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Velma Dinkley's life hasn't been the same since the Mystery Gang broke up. </p><p>She attempts to find a new normal when Marcie Fleach walks back into her life. There's a chance to solve mysteries again and an opportunity comes knocking right away. </p><p>A famous author, Ben Ravencroft, asks Velma for help. Somebody is using the identity of his ancestor to harass the people of Oakhaven. He needs her help to put an end to it.</p><p>But upon arrival, not all is what it seems. Turns out Velma isn't the only person he asked for help.</p><p>The rest of the gang is present with another mystery on their hands.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daphne Blake/Velma Dinkley, Velma Dinkley/Marcie "Hot Dog Water" Fleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Velma gets a surprise guest.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>1</h1><p>According to Velma Dinkley, the story went a little like this:</p>
<ul>
<li>There once was a group of four friends and a dog who solved mysteries.</li>
<li>I loved them but always felt a little distant, like I didn’t belong.
</li>
<li>We called ourselves the Mystery Gang.</li>
<li>That Mystery Gang solved too many mysteries leading to the demise of our team.</li>
<li>Parents got mad.</li>
<li>Grades weren’t good.</li>
<li>College was coming but before it could. . .</li>
<li>Our parents broke up our friendships.</li>
<li>
<b>Friendship #1</b>: Daphne Blake decided to disappear in plain sight.</li>
<li>
<b>Friendship #2</b>: Fred Jones needed to figure out his life and so he actually disappeared.</li>
<li>
<b>Friendship #3</b>: Shaggy Rogers was sent to military school.</li>
<li>
<b>Friendship #4</b>: Scooby Dooby Doo was sent to the ‘farm,’ which had to be bad.</li>
<li>Then there’s just me, I’m still here. Alone.</li>
</ul><p>Velma underlines the <em>bad</em> in her second to last item on her list and stares blankly at it. The day’s been pretty slow at the book shop and by pretty slow, she really means, nobody’s come in since she first opened for the day. </p><p>There was a time and a place after everything where she tried her best to <em>disappear</em> only to fail. Without much notice for her mom, she packed her bags and left. Since she didn’t own a car or a bike, she started walking choosing haunted motels along the way to stay at. Money ran out. Without money. Well, she failed and ended up back in Crystal Cove after making a single most dreaded phone call: </p><p>
  <em>Mom. . .I’m sorry. . .Can you come pick me up?</em>
</p><p>Not once on the ride back did her mom ask a question and somehow even out in that desert heat, Velma made it far. A miracle. It helped some cars let her hitchhike. Though she sat there with her hand on a knife from beginning to end. The hilt was pastel purple, something that matched Daphne that she took from her home way back when they all still talked. It was right at the end when she knew everything was about to break. Ever since, Velma kept it close for memories and protection. </p><p>Once back, the two returned to Crystal Cove, Velma’s mom stopped right at the <b>Welcome</b> sign and asked one question: </p><p>
  <em>Do you need any money?</em>
</p><p>Velma nodded, too embarrassed to find the correct words. The headlights shone so bright lighting up that signed welcoming them both back to the most haunted place in the world or something like that. It wasn’t great to be back.</p><p>A few beats of silence passed between the two while they continued to sit there. Nobody drove in and out of town. Not once did Velma’s mom look over at her. Instead, she made one more comment on the situation at hand: </p><p>
  <em>Let me know when you find a place then. If you want to stay, stay or stay until you find a place and a job. I’ll pay first month’s rent.</em>
</p><p>That ended that. Within the day, Velma found a place. Crystal Cove was full of eerie coincidences. Again and again, life casually fell into place like how the studio apartment never asked her how old she was, about her credit, and it sat right above a new bookshop dedicated to selling only mystery books with the occasional thriller or horror title to accompany it.</p><p>Then somehow a year passed leading to Velma sitting around in the bookshop, not in college, not in community college, not with her friends around, and enough money to keep her afloat for the time being.</p><p>Velma pushes her list a bit to the side and looks at the clock. The shop owner’s gone for the week on some vacation leaving her pretty much alone other than the one kid who ‘volunteers’ on weekends. It’s not a weekend, and the kid didn’t always show up. The clock somewhat ticks away. Just a half-hour and she can temporarily close up for some lunch. Seems like a great idea. Food.</p><p>The bell up front rings. Figures, somebody enters right when she wants to get on out of there. Velma brings her list back closer again without much more to add, it’s just she doesn’t want to look up. Let them wander the stacks as she hopes they’ll leave before her alleged lunch break. Whoever entered slips into the crooked shelves, they’re more labrinth than useful bookstore. The owner set everything up in historical, chronological order to their whim.</p><p>“Didn’t expect to see you here. . .<em>V</em>.”</p><p>Some reason Velma slaps her hands over her list and snaps her attention up to find Hot Dog Water standing before her. Out of all the bookstores she could’ve walked into in the world, it had to be this joint. Velma pushes her glasses up her nose a tad bit as if that'll help her understand Hot Dog Water is in fact standing right in front of her. Hot Dog Water who terrorized people in the past. Hot Dog Water her academic enemy and enemy beyond school hallways. Hot Dog Water who was supposed to be in prison. </p><p>“What are you doing here?” retorts Velma, it comes off ruder than she intends. No, that’s a lie. She meant to be rude.</p><p>“What do most people come here for?” Hot Dog Water gives her one of those partial, sneaky half smirks.</p><p>Velma sighs. “Ok, then. Can I help you?”</p><p>“Yeah, can you pass this along.” Hot Dog Water drops a resume down on the front desk. It’s even got a cover letter and the weird little survey to fill out as well. “Saw the now hiring sign in the window <em>and</em> online.”</p><p>“Ok, but we’re not hiring. . .” Velma trails away wanting to sprint out front to double check. Instead, she takes the resume and stares at it for a few seconds before she steps over to the side, picks up the phone dialing the shop owner. It rings about three times before they pick up. “Hi, this is Velma Dinkley at. . .”</p><p>“I know who this is.”</p><p>“Right, are you hiring? Somebody came here today with an application.” Velma hesitates shooting Hot Dog Water a <em>look</em>. Yet somehow different words than she expects fall out, “I know her from school, she has a record, but I. . .but I trust her.”</p><p>“If you trust her then I trust her, Velma. Email me a pdf of her application and I’ll let you know in a day or two. Is she there right now?”</p><p>Again, Velma gives Hot Dog Water a <em>look</em>. “Yes, she is.”</p><p>“Tell her what I said. I’ll be in contact with her either way.”</p><p>“Ok.” Without saying bye, Velma hangs up and manages a smile for Hot Dog Water. “I’ll send it to her. Don’t worry.”</p><p>“I trust you. . .too,” adds Hot Dog Water.</p><p>“Thanks.” Velma glances at the clock and so does Hot Dog Water. Lunch is so close so this girl needs to scram. “She’ll be in contact with you in a few days. Either way.”</p><p>Hot Dog Water continues to watch the clock tick away. Without looking at Velma, she asks, “Would you like to. . .get lunch together?”</p><p>Velma bites her bottom lip. She continues to look at the clock and peers at Hot Dog Water without ever turning her head. “Um, yeah, sure.” The two make eye contact for all of a split second before Velma returns to looking down at her desk, her hands covering her list and Hot Dog Water looks at the exit. “I can close up now, if that works?”</p><p>“It works.”</p><p>“Cool.”</p><p>Hot Dog Water nods. “Cool.”</p><p>“I’ll. . .meet you outside. Ok?”</p><p>“Ok.” And Hot Dog Water leaves.</p><p>The bell rings all over again announcing her exit in the same way she entered. Velma starts to pack some items up, checks the register, looks for the <b>Be Back Soon</b> sign in case somebody shows up. Nobody will show up. Only she pauses looking at her list all over again and picks up a pencil all over again.</p><p>Velma starts to write out a new one dedicated to not the Mystery Gang. Because what? What was that back there with her on the phone and Hot Dog Water and her application. It’s still sitting right there waiting to get all scanned and sent out. Doesn’t seem fair that a rival would show up here before any of her friends. Daphne is still in town. They’ve seen each other from a distance. Each time Daphne would hug her new boyfriend and turn away whispering something to him. Not once did Velma try to talk to Daphne either though. So they’re both at fault. Either way, lists help find logical results and so Velma writes. . .</p>
<ul>
<li>Hot Dog Water isn’t a nice name, it’s a little cruel.</li>
<li>What if I’m a bad person?</li>
<li>I’m too stubborn to apologize or call her anything else.</li>
<li>Is that why Daphne and I don’t talk?</li>
</ul><p>Oh wait, so Velma crosses out the last bullet point altogether.</p>
<ul>
<li>If she asks not to be called H.D.W. I’ll change (maybe).</li>
<li><b>Why is H.D.W out of prison early?</b></li>
<li> H.D.W. only wanted to support her dad and his failing amusement park.</li>
<li>Does that make her the good person?</li>
<li>Why did she invite <b>me</b> out to lunch when I’m the reason she was caught and I was mean to her?</li>
</ul><p>Velma stares at it then ends up adding one final bullet point. But Hot Dog Water, <em>Hot Dog Water</em> is the one who shows up to talk. Why her and not Daphne? It’s Crystal Cove back at it with the eerie coincidences.</p>
<ul>
<li>I think I like it when she calls me V.</li>
</ul><p>No, wait again. Instead, she crosses out the <em>I think</em> on the list letting it live instead as:</p>
<ul>
<li>I like it when she calls me V.</li>
</ul><p>The end yet Velma picks up her new note, rips it up and drops it in the little wastebasket underneath her desk. With the sign in hand, she exits and hangs it up making sure to lock the place. Turning around Hot Dog Water sort of just smirks at her. Doesn’t look like she knows what to do with her hands as she stands there. She fixes her glasses, picks at her clothes, and then waves to Velma.</p><p>Hot Dog Water says, “What took you so long?”</p><p>“Secret.” Velma’s maybe more surprised than Hot Dog Water over her genuine smile in the moment because in return, that smirk is gone and a friendly smile instead. “Ready?”</p><p>“Always.”</p><p>Velma starts to walk, she keeps a pace a tad bit faster than Hot Dog Water’s so nobody can see that the two are walking next to one another. She throws a few quick glances over her shoulder unsure if she should make a joke or three about her comment. Something more along the lines of: <em>Good, we’re gonna need that attitude.</em> But there’s no <em>we</em> in any situation. It’s just Velma Dinkley versus the world.</p><p>Without saying anything, Velma quickens her pace. There’s no destination either of them has said out loud but it’s not like there’s a lot of places to select from. Small desert town and all. While neither of them says a word, Velma adds a bullet point to her list. It may be all ripped up but it’s also in her brain.</p>
<ul>
<li>Ask H.D.W. later if she’d be interested in solving some mysteries. It’s not like they stopped existing without Daphne, Fred, Scoob, and Shaggy.</li>
</ul><p>“What?” Hot Dog Water breaks the silence and it’s right when she catches up with Velma. They’re feet fall in sync with one another. “Why’re you making that face?”</p><p>They arrive at a little tea shop. The two stop outside. Velma looks at her and smiles getting ready to open the door for the two of them. “I’ll tell you but later. First, lunch.”</p><p>“I like the way you think.” Hot Dog Water heads inside first as Velma holds onto the door and Velma is there smiling like crazy. It’s so stupid. It’s all so stupid. “You coming, V?”</p><p>“Yeeeeah. . .I mean, yes, I am.” Velma enters and the two are seated at a small table across one another. Somehow the words spring straight from her mouth. It catches her off guard. The words feel like the impossible, as if they make her heart skip a beat but then she’d be dead. “So. . .Hot Dog Water. . .you like mysteries?”</p><p>“My name’s Marcie, it’s not like we’re in school or anything anymore.”</p><p>True. Velma lifts a menu up so she can’t see her cheeks burning up a bit. “So. . .Marcie. . .do you like <em>solving</em> mysteries?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So this project has been on my mind for a while, it holds a very special place in my heart and hope people love it.</p><p>So please drop a comment or a kudos if you enjoy otherwise please forever hold your peace.</p><p>Because I'm also me, I have a playlist dedicated to Velma here. <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/42Sz8XyFNEaHfQybTFoov6?si=T4x5AMKJRhGmBnlNQ-mWcg"> Velma Vs. the Witch's Ghost Inspiration Playlist </a></p><p>Also P.S. I hope you all are ready for some actual magic with somewhat science because there's going to be a magic system in this.</p><p>  <b>Happy Reading!</b></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Enter Daphne Blake.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>2</h1><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>The words don’t appear to be for Daphne at first. Of course they are yet still Daphne barely hears them as she stares across the street. Baylor squeezes her hand probably asking the same exact thing again: <em>Daphne, what’s wrong?</em> But she continues to stand and stare. A few cars come by never breaking her focus.</p><p>Somehow she managed to spot Velma Dinkley in the first place. Chances are Baylor’s asking her the same question for the third time: <em>What’s wrong?</em> And to be honest, she doesn’t want to admit the truth that she thinks about Velma every single day then to see her sitting around with one of their enemies. What?! That's not ok.</p><p>Baylor shakes Daphne forcing her to instead look at him. “Somebody call for an ambulance!” They’ve gathered a bit of an audience because of his melodrama but also because of his beautiful muscles and fame. “Call an ambulance!” Baylor says to a woman right there who is trying her hardest to not scream out of sheer joy. “Ambulance!”</p><p>“I’ll call for an. . .autograph,” she says pulling out her cell phone.</p><p>“No, an ambulance. An autograph can’t save her.”</p><p>"Right, right. That's what I said."</p><p>Daphne puts a hand on Baylor’s shoulder. “Hun. . .<em>Hun</em>, I’m fine. Promise."</p><p>“What happened?” </p><p>The woman stops making her phone call and looks back at Baylor.</p><p>“I was just thinking about something.” With an exaggerated laugh, she adds, “You should try it sometime.”</p><p>“Try what?” Baylor squints at her.</p><p>“Just. . .nothing. Nothing at all. Sorry, bad joke. You know me always distracted by clothes or something. That's all." The 'or something' apparently meant Velma Dinkley. </p><p>Daphne sighs and looks back at the cafe hoping Velma won’t spot her. It looks like the two are sitting pretty far in the back. It’s just some odd coincidence she happened to spot her and Hot Dog Water sitting around, enjoying coffee together while chuckling about something. And! Velma’s all animated the way she is when she talks and somewhere in the back of her brain she can hear Velma’s voice. Just somehow she can't imagine what she's saying there. It's not the regular Velma vs. Hot Dog Water conversation of the past. </p><p>Then again. </p><p>That past is long, long gone.</p><p>“Are you sure you’re alright?” Baylor asks her.</p><p>“Yeah.” Daphne begins to walk again. "Promise, I wouldn't lie to you about not being ok." She glances at Baylor doing her best impression of a genuine grin. "I'm not my mom."</p><p>Baylor continues to stand there. He keeps on ignoring his onlookers and then comments after her, “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”</p><p>“GHOST! What?! No. What would make you say that?”</p><p>Baylor looks around while people still spy on them. “It’s just-It’s just an expression, Daph.”</p><p>“Oh right.” Daphne pauses for a while doing her best to not look back at Velma. “I’m just hungry. You know me and my brain. Forgetful when hungry.”</p><p>“Do you wanna eat. . .” </p><p>It looks as if Baylor is about to point at the cafe so Daphne does the worst. “NO!”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“NO!” Daphne dramatically shakes her head. “No, I-I have to go somewhere fancy. Baylor! We can’t. . .be seen there.”</p><p>“Didn’t we go there last week?”</p><p>He tries to look at the cafe but Daphne forces him to look away at herself. “<em>Baylor</em>! You are right, which is another reason why we need to go somewhere else. We know we can’t be seen there again. So. . .let’s go.”</p><p>At this, Daphne links arms with him and the two saunter off without any signed autographs. Daphne fixes some sunglasses over her eyes even though it’s not too sunny outside. She holds onto Baylor’s arm a lot tighter and leans into him. Smiling but she’s not really there. Not at all. Nope. </p><p>Daphne is somewhere else in the past questioning if the only reason she saw Velma or thought she saw Velma is because that strange author told her about a mystery back in his hometown. </p><p>Something about a ghost and a witch and his need for Mystery Incorporated like that was still around. Online she found their old website, all up and running as if they’re ready to go out there and help people out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <b>Flashback</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Velma and Daphne go shopping for prom.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>3</h1><h3>Past</h3><p>Daphne knew for a fact that Velma would be done after her trying on the 30th outfit but none of them were right. None of the ones at home were right either. The perfect outfit meant she’d become the center of attention and the center of attention seemed nice between Fred and her family. She lost her family’s full attention when she turned two and somehow Fred’s attention kept on slipping, slipping away. </p><p>Outside Velma had stopped chatting with her. Daphne took a step back looking at how a plain purple dress fit. It was your basic little back dress but in dark purple. She stared at herself wondering if looking close to normal was the best idea. Then her mother would know for sure it was her and not Delilah, Daisy, Dawn, or Dorothy.</p><p>Then again, they all looked good in purple. A Blake Family gift and/or curse.</p><p>“Hey Velma?”</p><p>No response.</p><p>“Velma?!”</p><p>Again, no response. Daphne sighed. She peeked out to see Velma left her perch on the little stool right outside the place, which meant she needed to venture out further for any real response. Grabbing her phone and wallet, she tucked them underneath her arm and spotted Velma out looking at some hair ties stationed by the changing rooms.</p><p>“Velma?”</p><p>Velma turned around and whatever she was about to say was lost in the moment she looked at her. “Daph!” Velma smiled as she returned some gaudy hair ties. “I like that one.”</p><p>“You’re not just saying that?”</p><p>“Nope, but. . .”</p><p>Daphne crossed her arms over her chest to block anybody from noticing her in the dress in case it looked terrible. Yet Velma put up a finger stopping her before she could whisper a <em>But what</em>. Instead, Velma disappeared back into the changing rooms grabbing the green scarf she always wore and used it to tie around her waist. Velma took a step back still smiling at her.</p><p>“What?” </p><p>“Better.” Velma pointed at one of many mirrors in the area. Most of them were for shoes since it was the area to try them on. Daphne looked because once again, Velma was brilliant. Look at that. No surprise there. Although if Velma became more fashion inclined. . .Daphne did her best to remain smiling because again, Velma was right but she wanted just one thing to be good at, one thing to belong to just her. “You needed to break it up a bit.”</p><p>“Thanks,” whispered Daphne as she turned a bit with the ends pulled to the front. Then she looked at Velma. The two made eye contact only to look away from each other. “Um, thanks.”</p><p>“Fred’ll love it.”</p><p>Daphne sighed, running her fingers along the green scarf. “Yeah, if he goes with me.”</p><p>“He will. I know he will.”</p><p>Daphne changed subject to the best way she knew how. “What about Shaggy? Are you two like still a. . .thing?”</p><p>“Oh, right. Yeah. Me and Shaggy.” Apparently it was Velma’s turn to sigh. Probably because why would anybody like her wanna date Shaggy? There was nothing wrong with the guy. It’s just he’d bring imbalance to her life. Velma was ambition. Shaggy had his passions and all, but he happened upon them while Velma fought hard for everything. Velma rolled her shoulders back and headed toward the changing room. “I don’t know, I think Shaggy wants to have a movie night. You know, that Vincent Van Ghoul guy.”</p><p>Daphne returned to the changing stall without getting ready yet. She looked at the scarf in the full mirror. “So. . .you’re <em>not</em> going to prom?”</p><p>“No, we are. I wanted us to come out. . .I mean, I wanted us to let everybody know we’re a couple.” It sounded like Velma plopped onto a stool. “So you and Fred. . .”</p><p>Still, Daphne looked at her reflection without getting changed. Not that Velma would know, she looked over her shoulder at where she sat. Not that she could see through the door. “What about me and Fred?”</p><p>“How did you know he was right? You have your issues, everybody has their issues, but how do you know they’re the right issues to fight through?”</p><p>“Oh, right.” Daphne paused never really thinking about it. People fought. People argued. People broke up. People got back together again. It was life. “Well, I’m sure you and Shaggy will work it out. You’re smart, a problem solver, this is just another problem to solve. That’s all it is, problem-solving not like some magical understanding.”</p><p>“I know, I know.”</p><p>Daphne hurried up to get changed and came out to find Velma looking at the ground as she polished off her perfectly clear glasses. “It’ll be ok. You know that, right?”</p><p>Velma put them back on looking up at her as she gripped the ends of her seat. “I don’t know. Sometimes I feel like we date just so I can say I have a boyfriend. He doesn’t want to say he has a girlfriend.”</p><p>The two stared at each other for one second too long because somebody who worked there interrupted whatever moment just happened. “Are you going to try anything else on?”</p><p>“No, you’re right, I’m buying this.” Daphne lifted up the purple dress. “Thanks for the suggestion.” She paused and tried to smile at Velma as she bopped her shoulder. “You’ll be fine, you’re always fine, and I’m pretty sure having a boyfriend is the best thing in the world so you’re already making good decisions.”</p><p>“Right. Good decisions.” </p><p>Daphne couldn’t tell if it was a question or a statement or a what but she walked away just smiling and nodding to her. As if to reiterate, <em>good decisions</em>. If she ever came home without a boyfriend, her parents would be appalled. The idea of her going to prom with just friends or a. . .no. Her advice had to be sound, of course. </p><p>But something about the way Velma shuffled after her made her feel all wrong in the pit of her stomach like instead she should recommend going all as friends instead. But she didn’t. </p><p>Instead, she went to purchase her dress. Right before she handed over her credit card, she looked at Velma who stood out of the line looking at all the weird nicknacks people stuffed in the bins up front. There were socks that caught Daphne’s eye, white socks with orange dinosaurs on them. Perfect! She plucked them up and adding them to her purchase.</p><p>Once she left the line, Daphne handed the socks to Velma. “Thanks for putting up with me.”</p><p>“Aw Daph.” Velma held up the socks with one hand while pushing her glasses back with her other hand. “It’s not like that at all. I’m happy to be here.”</p><p>“Ok, but I know you don’t like this whole trying clothes on thing. So I’m still thanking you.”</p><p>Velma smiled holding up her new dinosaur socks. “Thanks.” She dropped them into her own bag. “But I’d do it all over again.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>Velma snorted. “I mean, yeah. . .” She paused and the two locked eyes again. Another weird beat that Daphne could not define. Maybe she needed a bigger brain or a different brain or a dictionary. No, thesaurus, since that helped find words to better explain things or something. “I-I should go now.”</p><p>“Go?”</p><p>Somebody bumped into Daphne and she crashed into Velma almost accidentally knocking her glasses off. It was that new girl from school, Alice May. She helped set Daphne upright again and chuckled. “I can’t believe I’m running into you here.” Alice May looked at the dress shaped bag Daphne gripped. “You’re buying your dress <em>now</em>? I would’ve thought you had one already. Aren’t you and Fred supposed to be like the perfect couple?”</p><p>No come back banter came to mind while Daphne stared at her and Velma looked, too. When neither of them said anything else Alice May left shrugging off their attention and hers.</p><p>“Ugh.” Daphne groaned. “I hate her.” She looked at Velma. “But I also kind of don’t, you get what I mean, right?”</p><p>Velma stared at her in some silence before shaking her head.</p><p>“Actually, nevermind. That was too weird.”</p><p>“No, I get it.” Velma sort of smiled, it was as if she tried to hide it. “It’s the blonde hair, isn’t it?”</p><p>Daphne burst out laughing. “Oh, yeah, right. It is.” She sighed, shaking her head. “Let’s go get some food. I’m starving.” Luckily, Daphne returned to her usual smile. Yes, it wasn’t a real one but it could’ve been if Alice May hadn’t shown up. She looped an arm through Velma’s and the two walked side-by-side with one another. It wasn’t the norm between them just something about it felt right. Anyway. Time to move on, as always.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marcie and Velma are chatting when Velma gets a weird visitor.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>4</h1>
<p>“No. No!” Velma keeps saying again and again. “No way, I don’t believe you.”</p>
<p>“I swear to you, V, I punched her in the face and the next day she had a black eye.” Marcie holds onto their leftovers from the cafe. The two are chuckling and tugging at their glasses and hair as they make the way back to the book shop. “She’s the worst.”</p>
<p>“Alice May.” Velma shakes her head. “Wow. Good for you.”</p>
<p>“Ah, thanks.”</p>
<p>For some reason, Velma bursts into a fit of laughter. She doesn’t want to and wants to stop but only laughs more when Marcie joins her. Velma shakes her head pulling her glasses off as they keep walking to wipe her eyes. It’s not like there’s tears, just, she has no idea what to do with her hands. Hanging onto leftovers doesn’t feel like enough. </p>
<p>Energy flits all throughout and it needs to go somewhere, anywhere, otherwise, it’ll continue to build up and something about it simmers her heart. It could be anxiety. Just anxiety. She’s nervous? It’s hard to tell. The laughing fades and once Velma has her glasses all fixed up she looks and smiles at Marcie.</p>
<p>“What?” asks Marcie. “Is there something on my face?”</p>
<p>“Probably.” Velma shrugs, she does so real slow as if Marcie will notice all the energy hopping through her nervous system. “Probably something microscopic.”</p>
<p>“Well, then, I hope it’s a friendly tardigrade.”</p>
<p>“Do you think tardigrades have personalities?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know. I don’t think I’ve ever thought of it.”</p>
<p>“Same.”</p>
<p>The two stop a few steps from the bookshop because somebody is sitting outside it smoking a Sherlock Holmes-esque pipe. They didn’t even notice their chitter chatter as Velma and Marcie walk up. One step closer and Velma realizes, Oh no! She knows who this is. She had to be out at lunch when <em>he</em> shows up. Her food splatters across the ground. To be honest, Velma didn’t even notice her fingers stopped working and her breath hitches.</p>
<p>“Hey, you ok, V?” Marcie waves a hand in front of her eyes probably not recognizing the man sitting outside the bookshop smoking. </p>
<p>Why would she? It’s not like Velma ever met him in person.</p>
<p>At least, he heard Marcie that time around because he looks at them and raises to his feet. It’s clear he somehow knows either one of them work at the bookshop and aren’t just passing through. But how? How?! There isn’t a single image of Velma connected with the store. She doesn’t move and stands there with food on her feet.</p>
<p>“Are you Ms. Velma Dinkley?” the man asks.</p>
<p>Velma hiccups and slaps a hand over her mouth. So embarrassing. All that energy increases turning into tremors. Marcie rolls her eyes and sighs. Velma lets her hand drop. "Yes, how did you know?”</p>
<p>“I was hoping we could talk in private?”</p>
<p>“Private?!”</p>
<p>Marcie watches Velma and asks in a whisper, “Is everything ok?”</p>
<p>“Is everything ok?!” Velma ruins it by shouting. “Yes! Everything-Everything is ok! Marcie. . .” She looks back at her then at the man. “Marcie! This-This is Ben Ravencroft, <em>the</em> Ben Ravencfort author of <em>The Second Coming</em>, which is somehow a better vampire book than <em>Dracula</em>, but also author of <em>Foul Play in Funland</em>, <em>The Inn</em>, <em>Brain Drain</em>, <em>Don’t Fool a Phantom</em>, <em>Strangers are Watching</em>, <em>The Beast is Awake in</em>. . .”</p>
<p>“I don’t think we need a Wikipedia introduction of me and my work.” Ben Ravencroft chuckles.</p>
<p>“If it were Wikipedia, she would have started with a summary of who you are before going into your early years. That was more selected highlights of your publications,” Marcie corrects.</p>
<p>Ben starts to put his pipe away. “Alright then.”</p>
<p>“Wait! Why do you want to talk to me?” Velma asks. If there’d been a signing, she would’ve been more prepared but nobody told her. Or shoot! Did she somehow forget?</p>
<p>“It’s something a little personal, if you wouldn’t mind, I’d like to speak in private.”</p>
<p>“Ok.” Velma starts to walk towards him but Marcie touches the back of her hand.</p>
<p>“I’d like to speak with Ms. Dinkley only,” Ben reiterates.</p>
<p>“Understood.” Marcie keeps her hand on Velma’s.</p>
<p>“I’ll talk to you later, if you get the job.” Velma smiles at her. “You’ll hear back sooner than later and am sure you’ll get the job.”</p>
<p>Marcie glances at Ben then focuses on Velma. She struggles to get the receipt out of her leftovers bag and manages to pull out a pen from her bag. “Hold on, I wanted to give something to you.”</p>
<p>“You do?"</p>
<p>And Marcie hands her number to Velma on the back of the receipt. Velma holds onto it staring at it as she mutters, “But I had it on your resume.”</p>
<p>“I know, but that’s for a job and that one is for. . .you. . .”</p>
<p>Velma can’t look away from the back of the receipt. Good thing she didn’t have coffee earlier. Not that black tea is much better. The jitteriness is taking over her body and thoughts. She’s shaking a bit using both hands to cling to the receipt. “. . .Oh. . .cool. . ."</p>
<p>“Be careful, V.” Marcie starts to walk away.</p>
<p>Even though Velma’s still staring at her number, she shouts, “Wait!” And Marcie does. Perfect. Velma looks up after her smiling. “I’ll call you. . .later. . .tonight.” Pause, really long pause. Velma and Marcie are looking at each other for such a long silent beat, it’s so weird. Velma uses the pent up energy to fold her number and put it into her pocket. It’s as if she’s doing bad origami out there. “So then you'll. . .also have my number. . .for work. . ."</p>
<p>“Alright. Talk to you later.” Marcie leaves.</p>
<p>Behind Velma, Ben speaks up again, “Am I interrupting something here?”</p>
<p>No. Yes. Maybe. Three word options. Each simplifies the situation by too much. The real answer though is <em>I don’t know</em> so Velma turns and pulls out the keys to the place. “We should talk inside. I can make you some coffee.”</p>
<p>“I’m good, but thank you.” </p>
<p>It’s always a fight with the lock. Ben is leaning into Velma making it worse. Her hands all shaky and palms slick with sweat. The hot tea was to blame, right? Or the leftovers that are now still on the sidewalk. She can get that later. Now would be better. But later it is anyway. Fall is coming or really fall has already arrived. Not that the surrounding palm trees have any say in it and it’s a tad bit cooler but as hot as always so hot tea made her life all fumbly and weird in the moment. The door pops open as they enter. She flips the sign back to say they’re open and Ben struts right inside looking at all the books around them. Velma pulls the door close watching the street. Marcie really is gone. Not that it matters. No, it matters. Or it doesn’t.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ben has a proposition for Velma.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>5</h1><p>Velma turns around leaning into the door even though it’s the sort that opens out. The door gives way and she almost falls straight back onto the sidewalk but somehow Ben catches her. She’s hanging in his arms looking up at him. This. This was a meet-cute, right? Right? Hard to say. He helps her back to her feet. It has to be a meet-cute and with Ben Ravencroft. Benjamin Ravencroft. Famous author. Actual author. Ben Ravencroft. </p><p><em>What would Daphne say?</em> And is it weird that Velma literally only wanted to hear what Daphne had to say just to hear Daphne speak again.</p><p>It would’ve been better if Daphne were there or Marcie at her side. Either or there to support her, to chat with her, and make jokes about it all later. Daphne would have a lot to say about Ben’s man bun, but Velma couldn’t dig up any possibilities from her mind. What was once there is now lost. It’s been too long. </p><p>Then already there was Marcie outside making sure she’s ok, ok with being alone with a man. Appropriate. Velma didn’t even ask if she was a fan or what kind of books she read although she could make a few good guesses, which seemed fun. Something about Marcie screams either <em>The Master and Margarita</em> or a soft spot for some Wilkie Collins or maybe it’s some weird wishful thinking that Velma will need to reflect on later, but Marcie seems like the type that would want to chat about all the queer themes in <em>Dracula</em>. Then again, maybe she instead enjoyed reading some Thomas Pynchon or Haruki Murakami. Something that’s popular and feels off the beaten path.</p><p>Ben interrupts her thoughts. “Be careful there, V.” Right, it’s time to think about Ben and <em>not</em> Marcie’s reading choices.</p><p>Velma pushes her glasses up the bridge of her nose. “You sure went fast from calling me Ms. Dinkley to V. It’s only been about five to ten minutes.”</p><p>“Sorry, sorry. Your friend just said it and I overstepped, I’m sorry.”</p><p>Embarrassed about the whole door thing, Velma repositions herself to lean into a bookshelf, knocking some books off. At least none of them hit her on the head. She hangs out there like this is the actual normal of the place.</p><p>“No, it’s ok. Call me Velma. She’s not even my friend. Just an old rival from back in the day.”</p><p>“The day of the Mystery Gang?”</p><p>“Um, I’m sorry, what. . .?” His question saps all the energy from her leaving her with a chill. Did he-Did he as in Did Ben Ravencroft who’s not even around her and lives on the opposite coast of them ask about the. . .Mystery Gang?</p><p>“I’ve been reading about you and the Mystery Gang online, somebody recommended it to me.”</p><p><em>I think you should leave</em> comes so close to leaving Velma’s lips rather than admitting the truth but she sure says the truth so fast. “The Mystery Gang is broken up. Sorry that you had to come all this way to find out. A phone call really would’ve sufficed.”</p><p>“I tried to call but was unable to reach anybody.”</p><p>“What number?”</p><p>“The one on the website.”</p><p>Right, makes sense. Fred’s number. Nobody’s left to answer that phone, it might as well be disconnected by now.</p><p>Ben sighs. He toys with some pamphlets on the front desk. “I kept getting an answering machine and thought it’d be better if I showed up and asked around. Just my crisis, I think-I think it’d be something of an interest to you.”</p><p>“What makes you say that?”</p><p>Ben locks eyes with Velma. “It’s a long story, you may want to sit down, but in short, somebody’s stolen the identity of my ancestor who was accused of witchcraft and executed in 1657. Now somebody is acting as her evil spirit making a mockery of her and-and-and I. . .”</p><p>“Need the Mystery Gang to figure out who’s behind it?” Velma finishes for him with one real long sigh.</p><p>Ben nods.</p><p>Velma looks at her toes. “I’m sorry, Mr. Ravencroft, but the Mystery Gang broke up over a year ago. I’m sorry you came all this way for nothing.”</p><p>“But!” Ben tosses his arms up in the air. “But mysteries still exist whether you’re a friend group or not.”</p><p>Still, Velma doesn’t want to look at him. Something about her shoes are more comforting. Has to be the condensation building up on her lenses. Condensation from potential tears as she accidentally leaves this place for a split second. </p><p>While physically still in the story her thoughts tumble outside in order to return to the cafe all of what? Thirty minutes ago? Twenty minutes ago? She sat there daring to ask: <em>So. . .Marcie. . .do you like solving mysteries?</em> And Marcie sat there, rose an eyebrow, waited for a server to take their order. Both of them ordered teapots trying different teas to share. Marcie ordered such a bitter green tea while Velma ordered bohea tea. The same that those colonists tossed into Boston Harbor way back when rebellion popped up. To think, she tasted the American Revolution then and here stood the most famous horror author of New England. More important, way more important than him though was Marcie at the table and Marcie said: <em>Yes.</em> </p><p>She said yes.</p><p>“You’re right,” replies Velma straightening her shoulders. She even fixes her maroon skirt as if it were all crumpled up. It’s not, but the energy’s back. Once again, within the same day, she had no idea what to do with her hands. “No, you’re right. I think I can help. Would you mind if I helped with a friend of mine?”</p><p>“Not the Mystery Gang?”</p><p>Velma nods. “How many times would you like me to say the Mystery Gang is broken up? No, not one of them but my friend Marcie who you just met, she’s a mystery solver. She can help.”</p><p>“PERFECT!” Ben’s voice booms, startling Velma’s heart. She holds her chest as if to postpone some heart attack. None comes. Not even a panic attack (yet). “Sorry, I was too excited. I didn’t mean to startle you.” Worse, Ben touches her shoulders. The two are facing each other, it’s as if a hug is about to happen. It doesn’t. Velma grits her teeth while holding eye contact with him. Ready to hear him out. “Could you by chance leave tomorrow? I understand this is such short noticed but I have a. . .”</p><p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p><p>The bookshop. She can’t just lose her job and her place but already her brain is ticking away at a whole new list about mystery solving:</p>
<ul>
<li>
<b>One</b>: Ben will need to provide a more in-depth story about his ancestor.</li>
<li>
<b>Two</b>: Ben will also need to provide details, times, data, and all available information about this alleged witch’s ghost.</li>
<li>
<b>Three</b>: Her and Marcie will need to split up. If they visit the town, Marcie can take the historical society in search of archives while Velma searches through archives located at the library.</li>
<li>
<b>Four</b>: After they have solid research from Ben and historic primary resources, they can then start to observe the contemporary ghost haunting.</li>
</ul><p>“V?” It’s Ben, not Marcie, who stirs her from her list. Ben waves a hand in her face. How embarrassing? How many times is she going to zone out enough in the day to force somebody to do that? “Are you ok, V?”</p><p>“It’s <em>Velma</em>.”</p><p>“Sorry, but you didn’t answer to Velma. Are you ok?” Ben pauses, he lets go of her one shoulder signaling to her face. “Sorry, it's just you got all. . .zoned out there for a moment.”</p><p>“Right. Sorry.” Velma pushes her glasses back up the bridge of her nose again.  The lenses somewhat magnify her eyes. “Sorry, sorry. Um, sorry, what were you saying?”</p><p>“I know it’s short notice but I’ve worked out a private flight back to my hometown in Maine. I’ll need you two to be ready tomorrow by five o’clock. Is that ok?”</p><p>“Sure.” Lies. </p><p>“Then I’ll meet you here around five, no later.” Ben opens the door. Velma is tucked in a corner right by him and the door. He’s so close smelling of cigars and those crunchy Lifesaver mints. “Thank you, this. . .means a lot to me.”</p><p>“No problem.” Velma pauses. “Just autograph all my books.”</p><p>“Oh, I can do more than that.” Ben leaves with the door closing and no further explanation to what that was supposed to mean.</p><p>No time to consider it, what Velma needs is to fess up about her promise to the store’s owner and Marcie then figure out the next steps. Her list is all wrong anyway.</p>
<ul>
<li>
<b>One</b>: Provide notice about leaving and make sure the shop is taken care of.</li>
<li>
<b>Two</b>: Call Marcie and hope she really meant yes earlier.</li>
<li>
<b>Three</b>: Pack.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Velma waits for Marcie and Ben.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>6</h1>
<p>Velma sits on her own suitcase outside the bookshop. There’s no Ben. No Marcie. It’s only her on her things and her brain not making lists because nothing is popping into mind. There’s no problem to work through. She’d be alone with her thoughts, if she had any. The white noise of anxiety fizzles inside her brain, heart, stomach, just all of her. It leaves her out on top of her stuff waiting for somebody to show up and if it’s the wrong person, she might flip out. Except who’s the wrong person here? Is it Ben or is it Marcie? Well, her thoughts won’t tell her as they buzz, buzz, buzz warning her of some sort of threat.</p>
<p>Across the street, she spots neither Ben nor Marcie but a vaguely familiar face. It’s almost like realizing, you’ve seen a person before in a photograph but cannot quite place it. A displaced memory or sort. </p>
<p>For some reason Velma stands up as if that’ll help her get a better look. Her perspective remains the same because in reality, what she really needs is a better memory. She watches a man drag his feet along the sidewalk while keeping his fingers buried deep in his pocket. Then it hits her. This man she’s only seen from far away and occasionally on the big screen, more in trailers than actual movies. </p>
<p>It’s Daphne’s new boyfriend. Shoot, what’s his name? He’s. . .</p>
<p>“Valor Hothead!” Velma shouts. No, wait, that’s not right. “Baylor Hotner!” He stops and looks over at her, she waves.</p>
<p>“No autographs,” is all he says before carrying along.</p>
<p>“No! Wait! Where’s-Where’s Daphne!” It doesn’t even come out as a question. Just a bunch of words she shouts across the street at a guy she’s never formally met.</p>
<p>Baylor stares at her then uses the back of his hand to wipe away some tears. “Daphne’s gone.” </p>
<p>Velma opens her mouth to ask another question. She needs a better definition to what he means by <em>Daphne’s gone</em> because there’s too many possibilities. </p>
<p>Daphne’s gone could easily mean any of the following:</p>
<ul>
<li><s>Daphne’s dead.</s></li>
<li>Daphne and Baylor broke up.</li>
<li>Daphne moved.</li>
<li>Daphne’s on vacation.</li>
<li><s>Daphne’s missing.</s></li>
</ul>
<p>While the first and last idea haunts Velma, it can’t be because she’d hear it in the news. White girls don’t casually go missing without a media circus following and if she died somebody would’ve told her. Right? Right.</p>
<p>Anyway, there’s no space for a follow up because Marcie interrupts the moment. “Sorry! Sorry! Sorry, V!” She swings four different bags onto the ground right by Velma. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to be late. I didn’t know what to bring. Sorry about my indecisiveness.” </p>
<p>“You’re not late.” Velma smiles at her pushing her glasses back up the bridge of her nose. “You’re right on time.”</p>
<p>“Well then, it appears that you don’t have a watch.”</p>
<p>Velma pulls her phone out. “I don’t need one.” But when she sees the time, well, it’s 5:04. “Ok, you win, you’re late, but I was on time.”</p>
<p>“You better be, you live here.” Marcie stands there with all her bags at her feet and Velma goes back to using her suitcase as a seat. “Should we. . .look at some books while we wait?”</p>
<p>“I do know where we can find some.” Velma struggles to pull the keys out.</p>
<p>As if on cue, Ben shows up in his car yelling apologies from the window. “Hop in the back.”</p>
<p>“Lovely,” mutters Marcie as she starts to get her stuff up.</p>
<p>Before Velma can get her suitcase any further off the sidewalk, Ben’s out of the car and taking it from him to toss into the back. He doesn’t even help out when it comes to Marcie. She doesn’t even get a bag in the trunk because he snaps it shut slowly standing up and smiling at just Velma who clenches her teeth while standing beside Marcie who’s hanging onto all those bags still. Rather than comment, Velma ends up opening the back door and puts out a hand. Marcie hands off her bags to get them in.</p>
<p>“We should hurry,” Ben says.</p>
<p>“We are,” Marcie comments.</p>
<p>“What time does the plane leave?” Velma pipes up.</p>
<p>Ben’s on the passenger side holding the door up front for Velma. “When I say it does.”</p>
<p>Marcie and Velma exchange a look, although not for long because Marcie climbs into the back. This leaves Velma outside looking over the car at Ben. “What does that mean?”</p>
<p>“Oh, sorry.” Ben leans into the hood. “I’m also a pilot. I’m <em>the</em> pilot.”</p>
<p>Even though Marcie’s still in the car, she leans out a bit and whispers just to Velma. “What an unexpected twist.”</p>
<p>Without getting into the car since Marcie’s sitting right there next to the door, Velma pokes her head in and smiles. “That’s how a twist should be.” She then closes the door and gets into the passenger side to find books waiting for her there. </p>
<p>Ben’s still outside with a huge grin. So Velma takes the books off the seat. There’s a few by Ben and then others about witchcraft and the history of Maine. Velma stands there staring at Ben unable to shut her mouth all while Marcie leans into the back of the driver seat staring at the two of them. </p>
<p>“Wh-Wh-What are these. . .”</p>
<p>“Those would be books, <em>Velma</em>.” Marcie snorts at her own joke.</p>
<p>“You asked for signed books,” Ben replies, “and I thought some research could help.”</p>
<p>“Woooooow. . .” whispers Marcie.</p>
<p>“But I meant like. . .sign my own books,” replies Velma. “Like. . .the-the ones I already own.”</p>
<p>Ben takes them from her and ushers for her to take a seat. Velma does and he hands them all back to her and lets them hang out on her lap. He leans into the car keeping the door open. “No problem, I’ll just sign those, too.”</p>
<p>“If you’re flying the plane then why were you so particular earlier about the time,” Marcie butts in. She goes as far to lean forward into the driver seat to look out at Ben who isn’t making any moves to get them on the road.</p>
<p>“Just because.” Ben closes the door as soon as Velma is tucked into the car. He’s back in the driver’s seat starting the journey. Velma says nothing. She sits there staring down at the book, which forces Marcie to lean back in her seat without making any comments. Before pulling out, Ben sets up his phone letting his own music play. He looks at only Velma. “Hope you don’t mind.” He let’s her hold his phone and Marcie raises an eyebrow. Velma tries to hide any sort of reaction as she stares at him weighed down by the books. “I already have a playlist but you can pick a song.”</p>
<p>Ben’s driving and Velma looks back at Marcie who shrugs. “Why are you looking at me like that? Pick a song, V.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” It’s not really a word Velma says out loud but her expression. She starts to scroll through the playlist Ben’s apparently titled, Mystery Gang. Velma looks at it about two times before choosing some song and leans back gripping the books as tight as she can letting her knuckles turn bright white. In the back Velma can see Marcie leaning back, she pushes her knees into the back of Ben’s chair. It’s kind of hard to not smile at the thought of it.</p>
<p>Her whole body is wound up so tight, her muscles not ready to relax even with closing her eyes trying to let familiar music play. This isn’t weird. Mysteries are weird, but it’s not weird that she’s solving them. But David Bowie’s singing and he’s not really helping her out. </p>
<p>
  <em>Ground control to Major Tom (ten, nine, eight, seven, six)</em>
</p>
<p>Velma opens her eyes in time to see them leaving town. The sign wishes for them to return as soon as possible, the hauntings aren’t that bad. Then again, there really aren’t hauntings in Crystal Cove after all. Just a lot of liars. Liars upon liars. One who’s even in the car.</p>
<p>
  <em>Commencing countdown, engines on (five, four, three)</em>
</p>
<p>“I think you’ll like Maine,” Ben says to Velma. He looks at her and she looks back at him. It’s clear he has nothing to do with Marcie.</p>
<p>“I think I’ll like Maine, too,” Marcie pipes up anyway in the back.</p>
<p>That gets Velma to smile.</p>
<p>“See, it’ll be great,” Ben says as if the smile is for him.</p>
<p>
  <em>Check ignition and may God’s love be with you (two, one, liftoff)</em>
</p>
<p>Up ahead is the little airport for all the little private planes. Ben’s already turning the car towards it and they’re off soon to Maine to hunt down a witch’s ghost even though they already know, it’s another liar all dressed up. Still, there’s a book about witchcraft weighing Velma down and she closes her eyes as they go through some security and Marcie’s sitting in the back. Her knees probably still digging into Ben’s back. This isn’t weird. Mysteries aren’t weird, but it’s weird to be solving them again and not with. . .no, it’s weird to be solving them again with Marcie instead.</p>
<p>
  <em>I’m stepping through the door and I’m floating in a most peculiar way and the stars look very different today. . .</em>
</p>
<p>“Velma?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Velma has a quick flashback before she learns a little bit about magic on the plane ride with Marcie.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>7</h1><h3>Past</h3><p>“Velma. Earth to Velma.”</p><p>Velma looked over to see Fred right there waving a hand in her face while Daphne rolled her eyes, and Velma pushed his hand away. They’re all practically stuck on top of one another in some shed that was going to collapse sooner or later. Outside the abandoned airfield waited in actual silence. Whatever space kook out there decided to shut up for a change.</p><p>“Where do you think he’s from?” Fred asked, he asked just Velma who squinted at him unable to connect the pieces of his question. Rather than answer, she mouthed, <em>What?</em> “The alien.” Fred looked through a broken piece of wood out at the airfield. Daphne sighed and buried her face in her palms while Velma continued to calculate what Fred was trying to say. Another <em>what</em> would have sufficed because really. “Don’t we have evidence now that there aren’t aliens on the moon or Mars?”</p><p>“Oh Fred,” muttered Velma. “You. . .do you really think that’s a real alien out there?”</p><p>“I mean, what other planet could he be from? Mars has sign of water with its ice. The atmosphere is too intense on Venus, Mercury too close to the sun then the rest of the planets are gas giants. You can’t walk on a gas giant.”</p><p>“<em>Fred</em>.” Velma fixed her glasses.</p><p>“Oh, sorry, you’re right. I should use <em>they</em> not <em>him</em> or <em>her</em> because we don’t know how gender might work for this species.” Fred paused. “If there is gender.”</p><p>“<em>Fred</em>. . .” Both Velma and Daphne exchanged a look. “Focus. You love traps, is the trap set.”</p><p>“It’s set.”</p><p>“Good,” both Velma and Daphne reply in unison before struggling to get up. There’s no space for any of them to unwind with one another. Which meant, Velma’s so close to Daphne. She falls back closing her eyes. Let them figure out how to get out of there first and. . .</p>
<h3>Present</h3><p>“Hey. . .Hey V?”</p><p>Velma wakes up. Wow. She sits up a little straighter in the chubby plane seat. The whole place is humming and across a little aisle Marcie’s going through her stuff.</p><p>“Why are you. . .” Velma starts to comment.</p><p>“Did you see this?” Marcie interrupts.</p><p>“Those are my books.”</p><p>Marcie looks up from the witchcraft book raising an eyebrow. “Yeah, I’m aware.” She unbuckles her seat belt and comes over to kneel beside her with a page open. “Look at this here.” Her fingers trace across one of the pages. “It says that magic is <em>energy</em>, it’s the emission or transmission of energy.”</p><p>Rather than look at the book, Velma gazes at Marcie. “Yeah, but so is radiation. Like that’s almost the whole definition of radiation. The emission or transmission of energy in the form of waves or particles through space or through a material medium.”</p><p>Marcie pops her attention up at Velma without shutting the book. “I guess that means witches are radioactive then.”</p><p>That’s a good chuckle. Velma presses her lips together trying not to laugh out loud. “Let’s hope not, sounds dangerous. I didn’t even bring any iodine pills.”</p><p>“Wait, you have iodine pills?”</p><p>“No, it’s. . .it was supposed to be a joke because. . .radiation. . .nevermind.”</p><p>Anyway, Marcie returns to the witchcraft book. “Says anybody can do magic since it’s your own energy.”</p><p>“What? Let me see that.” Velma takes the book and lets it rest in her lap. Marcie somewhat moves, she’s practically sitting on the armrest. Velma continues to press her lips together trying her best not to smile. She allows the silence of reading to help her awkwardness in the moment.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><br/>
Magic is energy.</p>
  <p>Anybody can do magic since it’s using your own energy. A spell can be created because the energy already exists. In order to accomplish a chosen goal, a caster will need to consider what outcome they desire from their spell before investigating what movement, focus, and concentration it will require. The trouble comes when the caster does not believe in themself or their energy, this causes an increase of negative energy which may interfere. </p>
  <p>All it takes is the manipulation of energy.</p>
  <p>Magic is you. It’s your imagination. It’s your spirit. If you master your spirit first then you can manage or manipulate your energy into magic.</p>
  <p>While there are deities, they are not worshiped. Instead, deities are there for guidance.<br/>
</p>
</blockquote>When Velma looks up, her nose almost touches Marcie who inched closer during her reading. They stare at each other. The words she wanted to say are lost on her tongue as she’s so close to Marcie. Slight turbulence knocks Marcie out of the moment and into the aisle. Not a meet-cute, but they’ve known each other long enough by then. Velma keeps her seatbelt on but pulls on it for some slack so she can lean forward offering Marcie a helping hand. Though turbulence strikes again with Ben apologizing to them over a speaker. Marcie stays seated, her fingers digging into the floor while looking up at Velma. Velma closes the book so she can use one hand to cling to her armrest and keeps the other one out to help Marcie. There’s a moment of peace, Marcie grabs her hand using her support to stand. Turbulence returns, but Marcie stands in the aisle reaching behind her to stay balanced.<p>Velma lets go of Marcie to push back her glasses. She tries to add with a chuckle, “Who knew the laws of thermodynamics applied to witchcraft?”</p><p>Marcie sits back down in her seat and buckles up.</p><p>Somehow the two manage to recite in unison, “Energy cannot be created or destroyed in an isolated system.” A beat of silence then the two burst into laughter.</p><p>“Oh shoot.” Velma shakes her head, still cracking up. “I think I miss school.”</p><p>“I don’t.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>Marcie shakes her head. “Yeah. Don’t miss it. Not at all.”</p><p>“No way!” Velma hugs the witchcraft book to her chest. “How come?”</p><p>“I don’t know.” Marcie does an exaggerated shrug. “I just, I like reading what I want and I don’t know, I don’t really like people.” She pauses for some time and avoids looking at Velma. “People weren’t always nice, too.”</p><p>“Sorry.” Velma looks down at Marcie’s feet. “Um, I think I like doing those free online courses or listening to podcasts more.”</p><p>“Same!” </p><p>Marcie covers her mouth, she shouted that by accident. Her smile returns, which in turn, causes Velma to smile again.</p><p>“What?” Marcie snorts.</p><p>Ben’s voice comes over the speaker. “We are now approaching a small airport outside Bangor, Maine. There we will land and take the scenic route to Oakhaven. Please make sure your seat is in the upright position, trays are in place, and your seat belts are buckled.”</p><p>“I don’t think I’ve ever been to the east coast before.” Marcie nods as she says then and digs her chewed up nails into her armrests.</p><p>“Hey, you ok?” In Velma’s head, she reaches out to touch the back of Marcie’s hand. In real life though, Velma sits still in her seat keeping an eye on her friend.</p><p>“No, I hate planes.” Marcie shakes her head.</p><p>Velma continues to stare at her. “There’s an empty seat beside me. Wanna sit there? You’ll have the window seat.”</p><p>Marcie’s knuckles turn white as she hangs on tight to the armrests. She doesn’t look over. “Window seat sounds bad. So bad.”</p><p>“I’m sure we can trust. . .this pilot we just met.”</p><p>“Yeah, I bet.”</p><p>Velma opens the book back up again staring at the page as her ears begin to pop. She pretends to chew gum to make sure they don’t pop and hurt. All while her fingers are stuck on the idea of magic being energy, her own energy or Marcie’s energy or Ben’s ancestor’s energy. Anybody’s energy, it cannot be created nor destroyed but instead manipulated and transferred. What a lovely idea to consider that her or anyone can be magical.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>P.S. I know in the movie the town is in Massachusetts (I'm pretty sure), but I changed the location just because. Also! I promise the rest of the actual Mystery Gang are about to show up.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Welcome to Oakhaven.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>8</h1>
<p><b>Quaint</b>: <em>adjective</em></p>
<ul>
<li>Attractively unusual or old-fashioned.</li>
<li>“quaint country cottages”</li>
<li>Similar: picturesque, charming, sweet, attractive</li>
</ul>
<p>Velma wants to feign interest in Oakhaven, but fails. As her mother used to say: You wear your heart on your sleeve. She had a point considering it’s a fact. Ever since they first landed, Velma’s pressed her face into the window of Ben’s car. They didn’t stay long in Bangor, if you can even call where they landed Bangor. Not that Velma knows the place, it just seemed like the airstrip is far enough out where she never got to spot a place in the city or see one of the many cities that pops up in Ben’s books. </p>
<p>Instead, they’re hurtling down roads alongside auburn-touched trees. Autumn is here. Something about it all reminds Velma of the song <em>Jolene</em> somehow. If she mentioned it to Daphne and/or Fred, a whole conversation would ensue. Instead, she keeps it herself watching as a few green leaves pop up and there.</p>
<p>Because at some point in it, Dolly Parton says: <em>Your beauty is beyond compare with flaming locks of auburn hair with ivory skin and eyes of emerald green, your smile is like a breath of spring</em>.</p>
<p>Once upon a time, Daphne made a joke during the song. We know everything about <em>Jolene</em> and nothing about this man our unnamed narrator loves. Velma wanted to laugh. She’d been upfront with Daphne next to her and Fred in the driver seat. Of course, Fred just laughed at the comment and told Daphne it’s a shame her eyes are violet because otherwise, he’d think Dolly Parton was singing about her.</p>
<p>It’s a good thing it’s not about Daphne because then what? How much older would she be than any of them? They’d be out of luck.</p>
<p>Trees kept on going and going. Endless trees and none of which were on fire. Lovely. Velma leans back in her seat looking ahead as the car continues their journey into Oakhaven. Some of it looks ready to dip into the Atlantic. Ben rolls the windows down and lets some of the crispness bite at them. She can make out the wood creaking of all the buildings down by the shore, which she can’t make out.</p>
<p>Although, the road steers away from it towards a little covered bridge that leads towards the town center. One of those pointy church steeples is right in the center. But first, they cross over some runoff water from maybe the ocean or another water source. Velma can’t make out what’s on the bridge. It appears people have left a lot of typical carvings over the years. Initials and years.</p>
<p>Ben comments on it, “The kissing bridge.”</p>
<p>Velma glances at him, “Oh yeah?” What she doesn’t say: Aren’t most covered bridges kissing bridges?</p>
<p>“I’ll tell you the whole story someday soon, you’ll like it.”</p>
<p>Marcie’s in the back and snorts. Ben winces because her knees nudge the back of his seat. The car slides off the “kissing” bridge and further into Oakhaven where red, blue, green, and pink painted buildings are all clustered together. A large banner hangs above the street welcoming them to the harvest. This is where the witch’s ghost haunts. Maritime items dangle from some of the buildings while others have crass dolls hanging profiting off Sarah Ravencroft’s death. And Velma’s back to looking out there.</p>
<p>“So. . .” Marcie breaks up the silence. Velma looks back at her. Marcie’s pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. “This is where you grew up?”</p>
<p>“For the most part. We moved to Bangor when I was sixteen but spent our summers here.”</p>
<p>“And this is an ancestral home?”</p>
<p>Ben arrives at a stop sign. It’s one of the bigger intersections so far in the small town. Somebody spots them and must know Ben because they wave shouting some casual greeting before crossing the street. Ben shoots a look back at Marcie there. Velma sort of leans out of the way as if some fight’s about to spark.</p>
<p>“You ask a lot of questions.” Ben turns back around and starts to drive again. They’re just passing the church in the town center. A park hangs out there with a miniature train running in a loop. Not that it works at the moment. It’s decorated with pumpkins and little ghosts. Ben turns into a parking lot in what looks as if it were a one-room schoolhouse.</p>
<p>“We’re here to solve a mystery though, aren’t we?” With the parked car, Marcie leans forward popping her head out between Velma and Ben. “So isn’t it appropriate for us to ask a lot of question?”</p>
<p>“It is our job,” Velma adds nudging Ben’s shoulder with hers.</p>
<p>“Right, right.” Ben unbuckles and scoots forward on his seat to get a better look at Marcie. “I hope you don’t mind this is the end of the line for you or at least it is for now.”</p>
<p>“Wait, what?” both Velma and Marcie blurt at the same time.</p>
<p>Ben sheepishly grins. “I might’ve invited a few other people to help solve this mystery.” He doesn’t even look at Marcie, just focuses on Velma even with Marcie trying to lean back into his view. “She’d be just one too many.”</p>
<p>“That’s a little rude, don’t you think?” retorts Velma. </p>
<p>“I wanted it to be a surprise, but I don’t think you’d be saying that when you see who is back at the estate.”</p>
<p>“You live in an <em>estate</em>?” Marcie quips. “No, better question, and you just call it that?”</p>
<p>“It’s Untitled,” replies Ben gritting his teeth. He snaps his attention back at Marcie. Their foreheads almost collide. And Marcie tumbles back onto the seat. She leans back and glares at him with her arms folded over her chest. “I’m going to ask you once and politely to please get out of my car and wait here for us to get back.”</p>
<p>Velma picks at the lock. She pumps it up and down before looking at Marcie. “You could start some research while waiting for us to get back.”</p>
<p>“Right. Research.” Marcie doesn’t move across the seat. “Sure, but what am I looking up?”</p>
<p>“Sarah Ravencroft,” Ben snaps. He shakes his head. “Just. . .read about the town.”</p>
<p>“Whatever you say, <em>sir</em>.” Marcie shakes her head and climbs out of the car leaving them behind to go into the library.</p>
<p>Velma watches the front doors close. She’s gone. They’re already pulling out of the parking lot, and she’s even looking back rather than the rest of the new sights in town as if she’ll get another good look at Marcie.</p>
<p>“What did you mean by secrets and all of that back there?” Velma finally looks forward no longer able to make out the library. They’re back tracking, headed towards the kissing bridge and leaving Oakhaven all over again, but he turns onto a little dirty road close by. One that crawls past a bunch of auburn-touched trees.</p>
<p>“You’ll see.”</p>
<p>Velma sighs pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. “I’m not a fan of surprises.” She pauses and gives Ben a look hoping to convey that extreme dislike. “It’s why I solve mysteries.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think that’s why you solve mysteries,” grumbles Ben. He shuts the conversation down even though she needs to know, but she already knows. </p>
<p>It’s obvious. Somehow. Before leaving home, she saw Baylor Hotner who told her: <em>Daphne’s gone</em> and Ben came all that way for the Mystery Gang. There’s no way he’ll turn back around or just take one or one and a whole random person. </p>
<p>Ben turns up the volume. “You listen to any music?”</p>
<p>“What if I say no?”</p>
<p>Some song she doesn’t recognize is bopping on the radio as the car rocks back and forth a bit. There’s no pavement as they continue to cut through the woods. Something about it almost seems like <em>Sleepy Hollow</em>. Maybe they’ll cross paths with the Headless Horseman. Some reason Velma though she could remember a part of the story that the horseman couldn’t cross the covered bridge into Sleepy Hollow, but there ghost is bothering town center. Looks like the ghost has either already crossed the bridge or can.</p>
<p>“Then I’d introduce you to some music.” Ben smiles.</p>
<p>Velma leans her head back into the headrest not in the mood for any of this. Even if the Mystery Gang ends up waiting for her at this “estate,” it doesn’t make sense. . .</p>
<p>No, wait, it does. Not that Ben would know. But they’d have a problem with it. Why invite Hot Dog Water along? Don’t you remember what she did, Velma? There’s nothing good about Hot Dog Water. Hot Dog Water here is the enemy. Why would you reach out to Hot Dog Water before any of us? Maybe Daphne would ask that one right there. It’d be like a bullet to the heart. <em>Why would you reach out to Hot Dog Water before any of us? I was right there in Crystal Cove all along.</em></p>
<p>All along.</p>
<p>Ben’s conversation is much better even if it is. . .and Velma looks at him still leaning all the way back in his seat. . .Ben. “Really? What kind of music would you introduce me to?”</p>
<p>Of course, he has some answer ready to go. None of which she hears. Instead, Velma nods when it’s appropriate leaning back in her seat. The music even on the radio fades from her present. Maybe Ben has something good to say or maybe he doesn’t. Here the trees all still look like <em>Jolene</em> and the worst part is not knowing whether or not Velma will cross paths with Daphne, Fred, Shaggy or even Scoob. She sinks a little lower into her seat. She’s not ready to see them, not ready to see any of them. Maybe she could pop the door open and roll out. That’ll be a quick way to dislocate her shoulder. An easy fix. Painful, yes. But she could walk back into town, sit down with Marcie, start research there, join the others later.</p>
<p>Up ahead the trees way to a humongous brick building with several chimneys. What looks either like a veranda or a deck stretches out on the second level over the entrance and there appear to be close to a hundred windows, while this is an exaggeration there sure were a lot. Daphne and Fred live in mansions, but nothing at all like this one. Something about this creaks with age. It’s old. Not as old as the 17th century like Sarah Ravencroft, but it’s old and probably full of more memories than ghosts seeing that ghosts don’t exist but there’s a lot of damage humans can leave behind.</p>
<p><b>Ostentatious</b>: <em>adjective</em></p>
<ul>
<li>Characterized by vulgar or pretentious display; designed to impress or attract notice.</li>
<li>“books that people buy and display ostentatiously but never actually finish”</li>
<li>Similar: showy, pretentious, conspicuous, obtrusive, flamboyant, gaudy</li>
</ul>
<p>Not the right word, but it’s close. There is something about it that screams <em>And Then There Were None</em> or <em>The Westing Game</em>, which isn’t a good feeling in the pit of Velma’s stomach as they come closer to get out of the car. Even if it’s <em>Clue</em>, bad things happen at such locations.</p>
<p>Ben parks the car and announces the absolute obvious, “We’re here.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Gang's all here</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>9</h1>
<p>Fred stares at a Grecian statue, a man stretching in the nude although he appears to be missing some parts. He starts to reach out almost touching it and does, by accident. It’s the front door opening as Velma and Ben enter. Not that they’re insight. It just startles him, his finger taps the statue and it tumbles forward losing its other limbs.</p>
<p>“FRED!” Daphne shouts and he whips around looking at her mouthing what would’ve been a loud <em>sorry</em>. She stares at him and he mouths another <em>sorry</em>. “Fix it!”</p>
<p>Daphne scrambles to Fred’s help but as she plucks two limbs off the ground, they all look like thick, muscular legs. In front of her, Fred looks just as confused and rightfully so. Daphne makes a weak attempt at putting one of the limbs back as an arm but it doesn’t fit meaning she has three other options, but there’s no time.</p>
<p>Instead, Ben walks in first announcing his presence with a loud, “Hello again!”</p>
<p>Both Daphne and Fred whip around taking a step in front of the damage they caused. The limbs wait behind their back as they stare across the room at Ben and Velma. Neither of them have a word to share but just shock written all across their faces as they gawk at her standing there. Velma offers up a wave only to look annoyed because they don’t wave back. They can’t without revealing the truth of breaking Ben’s statue.</p>
<p>“. . .Hey. . .Vel. . .ma. . .Hey Velma!” Fred comments as he smiles at her still holding tight to the limbs. “Long time no see! Am I right or am I right?”</p>
<p>Velma looks a little sour, she fixes her glasses. “You’re right.”</p>
<p>“. . .Hey. . .Velma. . .” Daphne whispers while she continues to gawk at her. “I didn’t know I’d be seeing you again.”</p>
<p>“Apparently,” replies Velma.</p>
<p>“Oh, right. That-That is my fault.” Daphne provides no further comment on the situation.</p>
<p>“Looks like the gang is almost all back together!” Fred offers.</p>
<p>“And soon, the gang <em>will</em> be all back together.” Ben moves towards one of the windows in the room and peers out. “The last two should be arriving soon.”</p>
<p>“So Scooby and Shaggy are coming?” Daphne asks.</p>
<p>Ben glances at her raising an eyebrow. “Who else would I have invited? Were you expecting other friends in your gang to show up?”</p>
<p>“Oh, what. . .no.” Daphne manages a bad fake smile while standing there.</p>
<p>“You can drop the act.”</p>
<p>“Act?” Fred guffaws. “What act?” He looks at Daphne. “What act could he possibly be talking about?”</p>
<p>“No. . .no idea, I-I have no idea. . .” Daphne pipes up.</p>
<p>“The statue.” Ben grimaces. Only Fred drops the limbs causing them to break even more. “We can see it behind you two.”</p>
<p>Fred looks over his shoulder at it. “Oh that old thing?” He returns his focus to Ben and Velma. “We found it that way after an owl flew into it.”</p>
<p>“How did you know an owl flew into it?” Ben asks all the questions while Velma keeps quiet looking at Daphne who avoids any eye contact.</p>
<p>“We saw the owl fly into it. Don’t know how it got in.”</p>
<p>“But you said you found it that way so how did you know it was an owl?” Ben continues with this apparent interrogation.</p>
<p>“Oh, maybe it’s just a gut feeling I have.” Fred instead backs straight on out of the conversation and situation to sit on the couch in the room.</p>
<p>It’s the sort to welcome guests and is about as picturesque as possible. Bookshelves loom on two of the four walls building up to a fireplace in the room. Above it a painting of a woman who appears to be from the 17th century hangs. Maybe it’s Sarah or somebody else. There are two couches set up. They look as if you could sprawl out on the pastel blue silk on top to relax or sigh in the event of some major ennui. </p>
<p>There’s a mahogany table set up in the middle of the room with a brass microscope on top of it. The old sort from the 19th century, the late 19th century with different lenses for use and a mirror at the bottom to capture ambient light and flash it back through allowing a researcher to see. A wooden box sits next to it with little iron hinges.</p>
<p>Velma touches the box as she makes her way towards one of the couches. It’s on her mind but she doesn’t need to say it out loud because Ben just answers, “They’re slides for the microscope.” </p>
<p>He comes over pulling her hand off the box but pauses looking at her. It takes a lot for Velma to not wrinkle her nose up at this nonsense. Her only thought is <em>Please don’t touch me</em> as Ben continues on about his microscope collection. Inside crimson colored velvet allows each of the slides to relax. He pulls one out. There’s an intricate design across it in an emerald tree. It’s almost geometric with some sort of logo for where it was made. In the center there’s a big glass hole and what looks like a black speck on it. Velma says nothing. She continues to stand there reminding herself to not look or act rude.</p>
<p>“In the late 1800s, people would host parlor parties to show off their microscopes. Technology made them more available and soon companies fought one another to be the best. This one was manufactured for the 1876 Centennial by Joseph Zentmayer, both in Philadelphia.”</p>
<p>“Great.” Velma’s voice squeaks more than she wants it to and sits down.</p>
<p>Ben continues to admire his collection. “I’d love to show it all off later. This one here. . .” He’s holding up the same slide. “Is the tongue of a gnat.”</p>
<p>“Wow!” Daphne bursts into the conversation. “I. . .didn’t even know gnat’s have tongues.”</p>
<p>“Why wouldn’t a gnat have a tongue?” Ben retorts.</p>
<p>Fred raises his hand like this is a class.</p>
<p>Ben squints at him. “Um, yes?”</p>
<p>“Sorry, but what is a gnat?” Right after he asks, Daphne elbows him and he looks at her rubbing his side. “What? I don’t know. Really.”</p>
<p>“It’s a small insect that looks like a mosquito.”</p>
<p>“Ew.”</p>
<p>The doorbell rings forcing Ben to leave and attend to that, which then means Velma’s alone with Daphne and Fred. She sits on a couch away from them and pulls the wooden box a little closer to start looking through the slides. Some are backed with the same emerald green paper while others are ruby red or sapphire blue.</p>
<p>“I. . .broke up with Baylor,” Daphne comments, not really to anybody but also to just Velma. It works because Velma looks up pushing her glasses back. “I don’t think I ever saw anything in him other than him being hot.”</p>
<p>“His last name is <em>Hotner</em>,” replies Velma.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” It’s both dreamy and tired but Daphne smiles at Velma. “How’ve you been?”</p>
<p>“I work at that mystery bookstore in town. It’s ok.”</p>
<p>“I think I saw you the other day with. . .Hot Dog Water, that’s pretty weird, right? Like why would you two be talking?”</p>
<p>Now it’s time for a moment of truth, Velma sits there unsure if she should just say <em>Yes</em> or instead reply with a <em>Yes and her name is Marcie</em>. The thing is there’s time but Velma let’s the moment of silence hang long enough for Ben to lead Shaggy and Scoob into the room.</p>
<p>“Wow, would you like look at all this!” Shaggy points at Fred, Daphne, and Velma before signaling to the rest of the room. “The Gang is like all back together!”</p>
<p>Scoob starts to nod and grumbles an agreement. The two make their way across the room and collapse onto the couch next to Velma. Their weight pops her up for a split second. Velma looks at him a little wide eyed but it’s Shaggy. There’s really nothing to be mad about.</p>
<p>Ben remains standing in the middle of the room. He opens his mouth most likely to start some sort of spiel, but Shaggy interrupts.</p>
<p>“Hey man, when are we gonna get some food around here?”</p>
<p>“Later,” retorts Ben.</p>
<p>“Ok but like I’m pretty hungry now and wanna make sure you know I’m a vegetarian.”</p>
<p>“Rot Me,” Scoob added while shaking his head.</p>
<p>Ben mouths a <em>Right</em> and avoids looking at them. It feels like he’s really only watching Velma who looks around a few times to be sure it’s not in her head that they keep making eye contact. “You’re all probably wondering why I invited you here today. . .”</p>
<p>“Is it not to figure out who is impersonating your ancestor’s ghost?” Fred cuts in.</p>
<p>Daphne swats at him again.</p>
<p>“Yeah, like you already totally explained all of that,” adds Shaggy.</p>
<p>Scoob nods in agreement.</p>
<p>Velma makes no comment.</p>
<p>“Yes, right, right. I wanted to make sure we’re all on the same page with a short recap of everything.”</p>
<p> Ben pauses as if he expects more comments. Makes sense. They are a noisy bunch. When all is quiet from the peanut gallery, he continues. </p>
<p>“In 1657, Oakhaven was barely a settlement. What we now know as the state of Maine then recently became a part of the Massachusetts Bay Colony in 1652. My ancestors who immigrated here as early as 1609 were French and eventually selected to stay in Oakhaven even as it became part of the British Colonies. Sarah Ravencroft had been born and raised in Oakhaven where she wanted to become a midwife except her dreams were cut short when she became accused of witchcraft. This was even before the Salem Witch Trials took root.” </p>
<p>“Sarah faced trial insisting she was not a witch, it made matters worse leading to her execution where she was hanged from an old oak tree in the center of town. Her body stayed there for a few days before it was cut down, she was then buried by the tree with whatever items she had on her. It’s said one of those items was her diary, which if only-if only I could find and prove to the world she was never a witch but instead a midwife. There she would’ve written down everything about. . .”</p>
<p>Once again Fred raises his hand waiting for Ben to point to him to talk. “Sorry, what does this have to do with us being here?”</p>
<p>“FREDDIE!” Daphne glares at him.</p>
<p>“What? Is this important to know about for the quote-on-quote witch ghost problem or does Ben want us to search for some diary to prove his ancestor was not a witch?” All of this Fred says straight to Daphne before looking at Ben. “Because no offense, we’re not even paleontologists.”</p>
<p>“Paleontologists study dinosaurs,” Velma mutters.</p>
<p>“Then who studies history?”</p>
<p>“Um, historians and archeologists?”</p>
<p>Fred swipes his hand in Velma’s direction as if to knock the words away. “Anyway, we don’t solve history mysteries.”</p>
<p>“I got side tracked, I apologize.” There’s no hint of anger in Ben or him being annoyed. It’s become easy to spot such annoyance in the way his body tenses up and clenches his jaw. “Every year on the anniversary of her execution, this town throws a huge festival capitalizing off her pain and death. This year is the 100th anniversary since the festival started and so far each night there’s been a sighting of Sarah Ravencroft’s spirit, which I thought was a marketing idea from the mayor until Sarah was seen breaking the windows of the church and painting on the walls, Hail Satan.”</p>
<p>“That’s kinda like crazy, man,” Shaggy pipes up. “So she’s into. . .Satan like Satan as in the devil?”</p>
<p>Ben groans. There it is, he clenches his jaw. Seems to count a bit in his head before speaking up again. “<em>No</em>. Sarah was not a witch and if she were a witch, she would not worship Satan. This is some sick joke somebody is pulling and pulling for what?”</p>
<p>“Has there been any other damage?” Velma brings the conversation back to where it should be.</p>
<p>“Not quite.” Ben huffs. “A lot of crops were recently lost to permafrost, it’s colder than it usually is at this time of year. People started to whisper that it’s because of Sarah after the attack on the church then the lost crop and there are a few other examples that are more or less hearsay.”</p>
<p>“I think we’re going to need a list of them either way,” Velma continues. “Why was Sarah accused of witchcraft? Was there any particular example that might help us with our research and investigation?”</p>
<p>Ben presses his fingers to his lips and breathes deeply as he thinks through something. “I’m not too sure, to be honest. I know she was familiar with herbs and maybe without her diary, we will never know. I want to say somewhere in the record it says a woman had a miscarriage?” Ben pauses and smirks at Velma. “Maybe your friend at the library can look into it. Shoot her a text.”</p>
<p>“Friend at the library?” Daphne, Fred, and Shaggy all blurt in unison as Scoob snaps his attention to her with one loud <em>Hruuuuuh?!</em></p>
<p>Velma’s got no words, she hadn’t really thought about how she would introduce the idea of bringing Marcie along with her. Again, she pushes her glasses, they didn’t really need to be fixed but she did anyway. A lot of jitteriness returns, an energy that needs to go somewhere.</p>
<p>
  <b>Magic is energy.</b>
</p>
<p>“Yes. . .” Velma trails away knowing the right name to use in the moment, Marcie. Out of all the people in the world, she is the one who brought <em>Marcie</em>. Nobody else. Not Ben. Not anybody else in the Mystery Gang. Just her even after all the years of combat with Marcie. It’s not like those will casually stop, too, anyway. “Hot Dog Water came, too. I didn’t realize I’d have any company.”</p>
<p>Daphne and Fred exchange a look.</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you ask any of us?” Daphne asks.</p>
<p>Velma shrugs. “I don’t know. We weren’t talking?”</p>
<p>“Oh right.” It’s only a whisper from Daphne.</p>
<p>“I was in military school,” Shaggy grumbles and Scoob says something that sounds more like nonsense than anything reasonable.</p>
<p>“And Fred was just. . .<em>gone</em>,” Velma finishes for him because he sits there not adding anything in. He looks at his feet and nods. “So I asked Hot Dog Water, what’s the big deal about that?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know! Maybe because she’s been to prison!” retorts Daphne.</p>
<p>All that energy almost launches Velma to her feet so she can stand around and shout. But she stays put and folds her hands to twiddle her thumbs to get some of that pent up energy out. “Ok, yeah, but because she was trying to help her dad and they let her out on good behavior so it’s not even that big of a deal.”</p>
<p>“But I thought you two were like nemesis in school,” Shaggy butts in.</p>
<p>Velma shoots him a pretty dark look and he shuts up, “I don’t need any of your opinions right now, Shaggy.” She shakes her head. “Look, plain and simple, Hot Dog Water is here and she might be able to help us with like what Ben said. Let her do all the boring work while we. . .”</p>
<p>“TRAPS!” Fred shouts before she can finish. Velma sinks into herself leaning back into the couch a bit more. “We set up traps! I already have a few ideas up here.” He taps the side of his head.</p>
<p>“How? You barely know this town?” Daphne rolls her eyes. “You don’t know how to set anything up here.”</p>
<p>“I’ll figure it out and I’ll figure it out fast.” There’s no reason for Fred to stand up, but he does anyone ready to get out of there and start figuring this out.</p>
<p>Ben looks at his watch. “Seems like a good time. We can get a nice dinner at one of the pubs and keep an eye out for any strange happenings as it starts to get dark.” He takes a stab at some leadership by backing up and Fred follows meaning the rest of them have to follow.</p>
<p>Shaggy and Scoob go first. Shaggy’s already saying something <em>Freddy</em>, but Velma doesn’t hear the rest because as she stands up Daphne catches her wrist. The two lock eyes. Not a word travels between them while they stand and stare.</p>
<p>“I just want. . .I just want you to know I’m not <em>mad</em> at you but I’m <em>worried</em> about you,” Daphne says.</p>
<p>Velma doesn’t even try to free her hand. She let’s Daphne hang onto her while standing around there. “Ok, but what is there to worry about?”</p>
<p>“Hot Dog Water! She’s a criminal! She’s a smart criminal! And-And. . .And I don’t want you to get hurt.”</p>
<p>Velma laces her fingers across Daphne’s wrist then puts her other hand out to help her to her feet. The two start to walk side by side one another without touching. “Honestly, Daphne, I don’t know why you’re acting so weird.” Before joining the rest of the gang, Velma taps Daphne’s shoulder so she’ll stop and look at her. The two face one another right before the threshold as the rest wait in the little atrium by the front door. “You don’t get to disappear for over a year then come back here and act like you can talk to me like this. It isn’t healthy. Also, Hot Dog Water and I, we only started talking. We’re barely even friends, it was just nice to see a familiar face, ok?”</p>
<p>“Ok.” Daphne nods and sighs with relief. “Yeah, ok. And. . .sorry.”</p>
<p>“For what?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, not staying in contact with you.” Daphne touches Velma’s shoulder then carries on into the atrium already saying something to Fred. </p>
<p>The front door opens and they shuffle out while Ben waits for Velma with a huge grin. In a dramatic way, he ushers her out the door with some strong <em>my lady</em> energy. And Velma makes her exit with him following close behind. It’s time for another mystery.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A memory</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>10</h1><p>
  <b>Sometime Ago</b>
</p><p>Velma considered a magnifying glass. Not for mystery but to take a closer look at the art wrapped around the room. Something about it has a Bayeux Tapestry feel and yet depicted scenes that could be straight out of <em>Treasure Island</em> or <em>Peter Pan</em>. Ships stuck on waves with ripped sails and pirates stalking rocky beaches with their sabers catching moonlight. She couldn’t quite make out if the same lighthouse lingered in each panel. Maybe. Somewhere in the distance or in the forefront was a lighthouse of sorts.</p><p>“Jeepers, <em>Velma</em>! We’re solving a mystery not being art critics.”</p><p>Daphne’s voice startled Velma. Her hand struck the wall and she turned around a bit too fast. The ground underneath them groaned with such weight on top of it. Some reason Velma couldn’t look Daphne in the eye while standing there and it wasn’t because of the surrounding ship and pirates of the night.</p><p>“I got. . .” Velma pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. “Say. . .I thought you were with Fred?”</p><p>“Weird, I thought we all split up together,” retorted Daphne.</p><p>She had a point. It <em>was</em> her, Fred, and Velma yet it never felt that way. Fred was the world to Daphne, and what did that make Velma? A meteor? Comet? Star? Something else in space. Except it wasn’t like any of them were actually cosmic.</p><p>Daphne chuckled. “What? Why are you staring at me like that?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” whispered Velma. She shrugged as if that helped get the point better across. “Look at this, it looks like this same lighthouse is in all these paintings.”</p><p>Except Velma ended up holding her breath with Daphne leaning in so close. She smelled of lavender as if she didn’t have any other choice with all the purple she wore. Velma almost didn’t even look at the painted panels running their way all across the room. But then Daphne jammed her finger into one of the pirates, he led a whole pack of pirates across the shore with his saber catching the moonlight.</p><p>“That’s him!” Daphne looked at Velma. Either she thought it was hilarious how close they stood or it didn’t even phase her. Their noses touched as Daphne looked right at Velma. “That’s him! That’s the ghost they keep talking about.”</p><p>Again, Velma pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. “Strange.”</p><p>“Do you think we could figure out when this was painted?” Daphne broke free by stepping back and away from Velma to take in the painted panels. Wild storms taking wild lives. Somewhere else in the lighthouse they heard both Scooby and Shaggy yell before their feet hammered the floorboards. All of which groaned under their weight.</p><p>“Great,” Velma muttered.</p><p>Daphne shook her head while smirking a tad bit. “Yeah. . .here we go again.”</p>
<h3></h3><p>“What?”</p><p>Velma didn’t even notice she stared at Daphne. They’re somehow all piled up in the Mystery Machine again. Somehow Shaggy clung onto it and their shared past. Velma was tucked beside Daphne in the front. Her body was more pressed into the door than Daphne or the seat. The handle digging deep into her side. Yet somehow she sat there returning to the moment. Daphne wasn’t really there but then she actually was really there.</p><p>Fred drove and Ben continued saying some directions.</p><p>“What?” Daphne asked again. “Are. . .you ok?”</p><p>Velma pushed her glasses up. “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. Just thinking about something.”</p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p>“The lighthouse mystery but with the pirate.”</p><p>Fred chuckled as he listened to Ben tell them to turn left and they were headed back toward the main street in town. “When we were hired by the quote-on-quote himself. Wild.”</p><p>“Why are you thinking about. . .<em>that</em>?” Ben piped up.</p><p>Velma looked out the window. “No reason, it just always felt like a New England type of lighthouse and here we are in New England.”</p><p>Daphne whispered, “Is that all?”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s. . .all.” Velma focused on what looked like a witch stuffed with a lot of hay. Not much to look at, but they needed to start solving a mystery before everything got weirder.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A little bit of Marcie.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>11</h1>
<p>Something about Oakhaven makes Marcie want to gag. She leaves the library with Ben’s address scrawled out on a piece of paper and takes one long look at it’s so-called <em>perfection</em>. Something about bunting lining all the businesses to bring in the fall bothered her. Marigolds hang out on all the streetlamps. Some of the buildings are painted cutesy colors, pastel pinks and blues. Sailboats bob on the water. Their masts gut the sky with some clouds creeping in for the evening.</p>
<p>Marcie left the library parking lot looking out at a lot of people visiting Oakhaven. One person goes around greeting people. She spotted a banner hanging up in the middle of town in front of a church. It greets everybody to the Autumn Oakhaven Fest. <em>Whatever that is.</em> Looks like a concert is even happening later at night, which she ignores as she scans the area unsure where to head</p>
<p>To get a better understanding of layout, she enters the green area in the middle of town. It splits main street forcing cars to go one way then the other way background. The church looms behind her as little shops fall into the ocean before her. Some autumn leaves dance around her but more shoulders bump into her. </p>
<p>“Get one before they sell out!” </p>
<p>Before Marcie can register what’s happening, a shirt’s in her face. It’s too close for her to even see other than a neon green-ish blob. She tilts her head back and whoever it is pulls it away. </p>
<p>“Brand new for this year,” the man says. “I made them for our own little ghost story.”</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Marcie mutters, pushing her glasses back up. She picks one up seeing a ghost on it saying she saw the ghost and lived. She’s been a ghost herself and lived to tell that tale. “But no thanks.”</p>
<p>“Suit yourself.” He continues to set up his little stand. </p>
<p>Marcie stops dead center. Her toes clip old roots. The ghost of a tree. Good thing she saw <em>that</em> and lived to tell the tale. Falling and bumping ones head leads to awful accidents, quicker than one would think. She touches the root sticking out, just a tiny bit. It almost looks as if it's a rock. A gnarly old tree. Above a shadow moves towards her. Marcie peers up spotting a man wearing a suit heading straight for her.</p>
<p>Seeing how casual the rest of the world stands, she swipes her hand free and heads across the green area. Maybe if she gets lost, she’ll lose him, that’s if he’s following her in the first place. Besides how large could Oakhaven be for her to not find Ben Ravencroft? </p>
<p>As Marcie heads towards the opposite side, she hears grass flattening behind her as somebody walks. With a quick glance, the man is still there and he’s for sure following her now. He’s coming for her. Instead, Marcie picks up her pace a bit as she strains her attention, studying the pace of the person behind her. They speed up leaving a huge question bursting in her mind.</p>
<p>Run?</p>
<p>Scream?</p>
<p>Power walk?</p>
<p>Run wins and as her muscles seem to prep themselves a hand collapses on her shoulder. Whoever it is doesn’t spin her around. That’s up to her. She turns and faces the man in the suit. He’s grinning real big. </p>
<p>“You’re not from around here are you?” he asks.</p>
<p>“Lived here my whole life,” retorts Marcie, she almost believes it, too.</p>
<p>“Impossible!” The man puts his other hand out expecting her to shake it, apparently. “Welcome to Oakhaven! What brought you in? The Autumn Festival? The Hex Girls? Our little ghost problem?”</p>
<p><em>Ghost problem</em>. Marcie studies him. All around people wave to him and he fires off a wave aided with a giant smile. This man is somebody to all of them and himself. “Actually, I was invited here by Ben Ravencroft.” She fixes her glasses all over again showing the man in the suit the address. “You wouldn’t happen to know where he lives?”</p>
<p>“Ben Ravencroft!” He doesn’t take the address from him.</p>
<p>“Yeah. . .that would be it. . .”</p>
<p>“He’s back in town?” the man continues.</p>
<p>“Um, is that unusual?”</p>
<p>“I just didn’t know he was back.”</p>
<p>“Then um, yes. . .he’s back.” Marcie lets her hand fall to her side. She never shakes the man’s hand especially since he hasn’t even bothered to introduce himself. “He dropped me off at the library and said he’d pick me up, but I finished up early. Thought I’d surprise him at home so we could maybe get an early dinner.”</p>
<p>The man never once loses his smile. “No problem! I’ll take you there. My car is right over there.” He points it out but there are a lot of cars everywhere. The whole town is popping with such energy as it comes closer to sunset. When Marcie stays put, he starts to laugh. “Oh, right, you probably don’t want to get in a car with a stranger.”</p>
<p>“Well, yes. . .” But he’d be in more danger than her anyhow. It’s what Marcie told herself, helped her sleep at night. Also, a truth.</p>
<p>Again with the handshake. She bit that time around. Let him squeeze her hand to show off all his strength. So <em>impressive</em>. Marcie let her hand hang there like a limp fish always searching for any sign of discomfort. “I’m Mayor Corey.”</p>
<p>He didn’t let go of her hand. With her free hand, she returned to fixing her glasses. “Marcie Fleach.”</p>
<p>“<em>Fletch</em>? Like Chevy Chase?”</p>
<p>“Um, no, we’re not related.”</p>
<p>Mayor Corey releases her hand watching her making it obvious, she didn’t get the reference. Either way, he leads her to the car. She takes the passenger seat and within moments, they’re off with a few other cars heading towards this Ben Ravencroft’s place. She keeps an eye on street signs memorizing a few of them earlier when she wrote out directions, just to make sure they’re on the right path and he’s not pulling a fast one on her.</p>
<p>Marcie keeps a hand on the door handle. “What’s that ghost problem you have?”</p>
<p>“Ah, it started fairly recently. Rumor has it, the ghost of Sarah Ravencroft is haunting our town. They executed her for being a witch about four hundred years ago and after some recent construction. . .”</p>
<p>“She started to haunt you?”</p>
<p>At a stop sign, Mayor Corey flashes her a look. “How’d you know?”</p>
<p>“A good guess.” Marcie looks out the window again to catch sight of a few more street signs. The right direction. “I’ve come across my fair share of ghosts before.” She studies the mayor’s reaction, but it’s not much of one.</p>
<p>“I’m hoping she doesn’t scare off the people here, it’s never been this popular, Autumn Festival. But with Ben Ravencroft back and The Hex Girls, I’m sure everything will be great.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure, too.” Marcie continued to watch him. He’s driving so yeah, he shouldn’t be looking at her but he’s doing a lot to avoid looking at her until she casts a glance out the window. In the reflection of the glass, she spots Mayor Corey eyeing her.</p>
<p>“Here we are,” Mayor Corey announces. “Doesn’t look like anybody’s home. You sure?”</p>
<p>They’re outside a fence with two dragons crouching towards her. Marcie smiles at him and climbs out the car, she’s already dialing Velma. She waves the mayor off. Good thing he leaves because when Velma doesn’t answer she pushes on the gate. It doesn’t budge at first but gives way letting her approach the large mansion. </p>
<p>It’s only after ringing the bell for the fourth time Marcie realizes, they’re not here. Either they left without her or left to get her. The first seems more reasonable because Velma hasn’t picked up her phone. The setting sun introduces a new chill. Marcie crosses her arms to keep warm almost sitting down on his front steps. </p>
<p>Although she starts to scan the steps, the area around the door and the ground in front of her until she spots one very, very gray rocks. No rock looks that perfect. Marcie fetches it. She shakes it hearing something bounce around on the inside. It takes her a few seconds to get it to crack open. Whatever small hinges the fake rock is on, move slow from seldom use. She takes out the key smiling, Ben invited her over. He might as well be a good host and be ok with her entering his home. It’s not like she broke in or anything and he did appear to have abandoned her. </p>
<p>Then again, what if Velma abandoned her too?</p>
<p>Questions for later. Questions for now? Does the key in fact work? Marcie struggles to get it to slide into the lock but within seconds, the door is open and she’s inside locking up behind her. The darkness of the building collapses on her instantly. Trees block out most of the setting sun letting only the crimson stained sky offer her little guiding light.</p>
<p>Wonderful.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>short scene</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>12</h1>
<p>All the caramel apples are gone thanks to Scooby and Shaggy, which is a bit annoying but something Velma needs to get used to again. She’s watching the stand only for Ben to cut into her view holding out a candied apple. Its shell is bright red making the apple look a lot more dangerous than it should.</p>
<p>“Oh. . .” Velma takes a step away from him. “. . .I’m not hungry.”</p>
<p>“You were eyeing those caramel apples,” Ben retorts.</p>
<p>“No, I’m just watching. . .” </p>
<p>Velma goes to point out the two but they’ve moved on. Somehow both Shaggy and Scoob got roped into a butter churning activity when she wasn’t watching. Scoob seems confused and tries turning it into a guitar like that’ll help him churn the butter more as everybody laughs about it. The everybody being a bunch of tourists hanging around. Little wooden buildings are crouched all around them as if they stepped back in time into some old settlement back when the the English showed up.</p>
<p>“This is. . .new?” Velma ends up asking Ben and smiles.</p>
<p>Ben groans. “Apparently.” </p>
<p>They walk side-by-side leaving the crowd behind looking at the buildings, they didn’t even tried to make them look old. Velma examines them unsure to the accuracy. The most she knows about Maine history is Ben’s books and Laurel Thatcher Ulrich’s <em>A Midwife’s Tale</em>. While looking in one of the buildings, Velma grows bored only when she turns, she spots Daphne standing a few feet from her. Ben’s blocking the doorway and talking about something else. Maybe saying whatever it is he knows about the place yet between him and some of the doorframe, Velma watches Daphne as she laughs at some joke, it’s probably not even a good joke because Fred said it. Then again, Fred’s pretty funny.</p>
<p>“Are you alright, Velma?” Ben somehow catches her not paying attention. </p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah.” Velma fixes her glasses. “I’m fine.”</p>
<p>“Good because the mayor should be here any minute now. I hope speaking with him help clear up some of what is happening with my. . .”</p>
<p>“I’m sure it will.” Velma walks past him. It’s not like he really blocked her from exiting. She slid right past him to join Daphne. Whatever she laughed about apparently isn’t that funny or Velma’s that distracting because Daphne pauses smiling only at Velma. “Hey, Daph.” She glances at Fred. “And hey Fred.”</p>
<p>Fred starts to wave at Velma only to share the wave with the mayor as he approaches them. “Hey! I think that’s the mayor!”</p>
<p>Mayor Corey waves to everybody on his way toward them.</p>
<p>Daphne leans a little closer to Velma smelling of the Chai latte she had not too long ago. “Hopefully he’s not like Fred’s not-dad.”</p>
<p>“Too soon,” replies Velma.</p>
<p>“It’ll mean he’ll betray us, too.” Daphne actually chuckles at her joke and Velma raises an eyebrow. She shrugs. “What?”</p>
<p>Mayor Corey stops in front of them. It appears Shaggy and Scoob are still gone and off to the side doing whatever it is they do best. Eat? Crack jokes? Laugh together? Ben takes a stance beside Velma putting an arm around her but she shrugs to some freedom and bumps into Daphne. At least, Ben brushes it off and starts to speak. Looks like the mystery’s about to continue without the others joining the gang.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry it's short, I've been too tired and sad and busy lately to really think.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Gang splits up and Ben is starting to get a little weird while Velma is starting to notice some small, odd details.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>13</h1>
<p>“It really all started right around when we, uh, created this Puritans Village,” the Mayor starts but Velma somehow misses he’s talking at first.</p>
<p>She looks up unsure to where she was even looking in the first place. “Were Puritans settled this far north?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know but Maine was part of the Massachusetts Bay Colony at the time, you see.” Mayor Corey pauses, maybe it’s for dramatic effect but nobody says anything. The gang’s all watching him along with Ben. “We built it for our tourist season to welcome all to the Autumn Festival here and once we started to, uh, break ground strange things happened then, uh, stranger things. . .happened like Sarah Ravencroft showing her witchy face.”</p>
<p>Ben coughs, interrupting Mayor Corey. “Again, Sarah was <em>not</em> a witch but instead a <em>Wiccan</em>. How many times do I have to remind you?”</p>
<p>“When did you say she died again?” Velma looks at Ben offering up a smile. </p>
<p>In return, Ben smiles at her. “She was executed in 1657.”</p>
<p>“And. . .she practiced Wicca?” Velma continues causing Daphne to inch closer to her. She uses her elbow to nudge Velma a bit in her side to get her attention except Velma studies Ben. “In 1657?”</p>
<p>“Correct, she was Oakhaven’s midwife and yet they turned on her calling her a witch.”</p>
<p>“It appears her ghost is haunting us,” Mayor Corey butts right back in to finish his explanation. “And a witch’s ghost is some problem because, uh, you see, she, uh, has powers.”</p>
<p>“<em>But</em> she wasn’t a <em>witch</em>!”</p>
<p>Daphne nudges Velma again with her elbow helping disengage her from the conversation as Ben and the Mayor start a debate. “What was that about?” Daphne whispers to her out of the corner of her mouth.</p>
<p>“What was what about?” Velma whispers back, she holds a smile and pretends she’s paying attention to Ben and Mayor Corey.</p>
<p>“The whole Wicca thing?”</p>
<p>“Just I thought Wicca as a religion started in the 20th century.” Velma glances at Daphne. “It’s nothing, I’m probably wrong.” Not to mention, one of the most famous stories about a midwife in the United States is from Maine although it's more 18th century than 17th century as Sarah Ravencroft.</p>
<p>Scoob and Shaggy make the perfect entrance back into the conversation. They appear to be sharing a banana split and out of the conversation at hand. “Oh like hey guys, what’s happening over here?”</p>
<p>“WE. . “ Fred announces lifting a finger up as if he has an idea but Velma’s pretty sure Fred’s only ever had one idea, minus all the traps he makes. “. . .are going to split up.”</p>
<p>Shaggy groans. “But do we like have to?”</p>
<p>“Oh, we have to.” Fred smiles. “Daphne and I will split up together.”</p>
<p>“Velma, would you care to explore Oakhaven with me looking for clues?” Ben asks.</p>
<p>“Oh, of course, that means it’s like just Scoob and me again.”</p>
<p>“You should join Fred and. . .Daphne. I’m gonna head to the library to look for Marcie.”</p>
<p>“<em>Hot Dog Water</em>,” both Fred and Daphne appear to correct in unison yet Velma’s not sure she even heard them right or at all. Maybe it was just her imagination.</p>
<p>“Or I can go with you to the library,” Ben comments.</p>
<p>Velma clenches her teeth. She gives in by nodding as a response.</p>
<p>“Oh, your library friend?” Mayor Corey butt back in. “I actually brought her back to your place. I was wondering where she was.”</p>
<p>“My house?” retorts Ben.</p>
<p>“Was I not. . .”</p>
<p>Before the Mayor can finish, Ben finishes him off. “We’ll walk back toward my place to pick up your friend. How about we all meet there around eight unless something comes up?”</p>
<p>“Perfect plan.” Fred is all grins. “Let’s start over there, Daph.” He pulls her away forcing Velma and Daphne to break apart. She shrugs in her exit as Velma sighs watching her disappear into one of the little wooden buildings.</p>
<p>“Shall we?” Ben offers an arm for Velma to link with but she doesn’t. Instead, she offers him a smile before heading back towards the middle of town. Already Scoob and Shaggy appear to be gone. This leaves Ben following.</p>
<p>It’s been a while since she last looked for a clue or two. Meanwhile, her brain says no, don’t. It leads her off from the Puritan Village and its inaccurate buildings. People are camping out in the middle of the quaint town with boats bobbing in the distance. She pauses taking it all in while a ship’s horn sobs in the distance. There’s something more ghostly about it than any ghost that’s passed their paths before. Then again, she’s not met many ghosts.</p>
<p><em>Where to start? Where to start? Where to start?</em> Only every single part of her wants to be anywhere but right where she stands. So is that home? Back at Ben’s place? The library? Checking in on Marcie and speaking of Marcie. Velma pulls her phone out finding so many lost calls and texts growing with annoyance.</p>
<p>“Shoot,” Velma whispers.</p>
<p>“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Ben stands beside her. Velma looks at him. “I can’t imagine living anywhere else in the world, and yet I do. I imagine it was more beautiful when Sarah lived here.”</p>
<p>“More trees?” Velma shrugs.</p>
<p>Ben gets a laugh out of this. “Yes, more trees. Speaking of trees, I know a great place to start.” He leads her away from the town center and all the sunset picnics happening there. Cars amble around. No fear seems to be up and about. If the witch’s ghost is making an appearance, it’s not right then and there under the setting sun. Velma follows Ben all the way to the edge of town. They’d been here before with its trite covered bridge.</p>
<p>“Wait, why are we here?” Velma snaps her attention to Ben. There’s no way the bridge is new enough to relate to Puritain Village and it can’t be as old as the 1600s. Did they even have covered bridges in the 17th century? Pin that question for later research. “How old could this bridge possibly be?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, I think it was built in at least the 1700s,” Ben starts heading towards the covered bridge. Nobody’s driving through at the moment, which is a good thing because Ben struts right inside forcing Velma to follow him. Like any covered bridge, there’s little cut out windows alongside it then the middle doesn’t have any of them. It reaches out towards the woodsy area that attempts to swallow up the little town. “But earlier I told you I’d tell you the whole story about it later.”</p>
<p>Velma looks both ways. She’s in the middle of the bridge so there’s nothing to spot. “Oh?” <em>I don’t remember that.</em> It’d be rude if she says that out loud. “What does it have to do with Sarah Ravencroft?”</p>
<p>“They call this the kissing bridge,” Ben starts.</p>
<p>He doesn’t get a chance to say much else because Velma snorts. He can’t be for real right now. She looks over her shoulder into town. The sun’s sinking looking all bloody, as it does. Without it high in the sky, a chill is settling in. The sort that bites into your marrow.</p>
<p>Ben glares at her. “What?”</p>
<p>“Nothing, just. . .don’t most people refer to covered bridges like that?” Velma points to the center. “It’s blocked off there so you can share a kiss in private because it’s inappropriate to display any PDA, past or present, but to be honest, I thought it was like an Amish thing.”</p>
<p>“. . .Right. . .” Ben stops walking, digging his feet into the ground.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I’m sorry, Ben. What were you saying?” It takes everything not to groan or release an exasperated sigh or to roll her eyes. Hopefully the rest of the gang is doing a better job than her and Ben. Also, there’s Marcie alone in his house. She should probably shoot her a text back, but what should she say?</p>
<p>“Well, this bridge is different.” The two start to walk along it, there’s a small walkway on both sides, which Ben takes her onto. He brings her there by holding her hand. This is too much. He uses his phone’s flashlight to provide a better look. Nowhere else but in the center is carved graffiti in the wood. “People used to carve their initials here. The usual sort of x initial plus y initial in a heart or with a forever, but as soon as teens started to do this, bad luck occurred. The tradition dates back to 1917.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Because that’s so unusual?</em>
</p>
<p>Ben even points out an <em>I + K. February 1917</em> near one of the windows. Velma runs her fingers across it and starts to take a closer look at some of the other initials. There were more with hearts and dates then Ben’s alleged forever. Right around <em>I + K</em>, she spots similar initials dated throughout 1917 and 1918. One set she touches <em>V + M. October 1918</em>, and her heart sinks. It’s worse than surveying dates on gravestones. Not a lot good happened in the year 1918.</p>
<p>“That first set there, as you can probably tell, is right before the United States enters World War I, a bad period to proclaim love forever. . .”</p>
<p>“So. . .it’s not as old as the 1700s?” Velma doesn’t mean to cut him off, but she sure does. </p>
<p>This time around, Ben doesn’t fire off a dirty look. He just keeps it up with his story, “It’s hard to say if the rest followed because couples wanted to write their love out here thinking it’ll help it last but then the Flu Pandemic followed. If you visit the local graveyard, you’ll find the same initials, the same names there. So legend starts and people believe there’s a certain sadness to carve your initials here. Either you do it to challenge tragedy, as if you can spit in the face of it. . .” Ben trails away and he touches a more recent carving there. Velma stares at it unable to find the right words. An anxiety brews in her heart. After Ben, she touches the same. An <em>R + E. 1985.</em> There’s no heart around it or anything. Just letters and a year. No surrounding story for them to observe. “. . .Or you carve your initials after tragedy has struck and let the relationship continue on in this plane and whatever happens after we die.”</p>
<p>“That’s. . .upsetting. . .” Velma comments letting go of the <em>R + E. 1985.</em> and looks back at Ben who shakes his head before turning off the flashlight. “Why are we here?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, I thought it was something you’d appreciate. A bit of a local mystery. I’ve always thought about scanning obituaries while thinking of the initials and years to see if I can theorize their stories.” Ben pauses, he looks and smiles at Velma but she can’t find it in her to fake one. Whatever he wanted to say, disappears when he goes, “What? Why are you making that face?”</p>
<p>“I-I don’t know.” At least Velma allows for a pause before she blabbers a lot of what’s popping around her mind. It doesn’t really work though. “Why are we here?”</p>
<p>“Oh!” Ben doesn’t say anything at first. He just ends up standing there staring right at Velma causing her to scan the area, wipe her face off, and check her phone. She still needs to text Marcie back. “We should look through the woods for something?”</p>
<p><em>This is weird, this is too weird, it’s too much.</em> Of course, Ben even smiles at her. He keeps the flashlight on the covered bridge’s wall with all those lost initials carved right into the wood there. <em>Please make it stop. . .</em> Instead, Velma says nothing but she clenches her teeth as she pretends to hold a great smile for Ben.</p>
<p>“Sorry, V, I just thought you’d appreciate the story,” Ben admits and shines the flashlight on the floor. It lights up the area around them.</p>
<p>“Velma.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“It’s. . .”</p>
<p>Somewhere somebody screams. It’s a scream Velma knows pretty well and she sure has never been happier to hear Shaggy scream. Sounds like they found just what they need. . .an excuse to get away from Ben for the time being because they probably found this apparent witch’s ghost that’s haunting Oakhaven.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>14</h1>
<p>Nobody’s around, still. Marcie enters the kitchen unsure if she’s crossing a line seeing how Ben never really invited her over but he’s hungry and everybody appears to have forgotten her. The kitchen looks almost spotless. There’s no sign of food or dirty dishes growing in the sink. Yet everything is coated in dust other than the table where mail waits around. It’s stacked up in a handful of piles. She peeks at them seeing bills in one pile, fan mail in another and then there’s junk, menus, and a single letter left in the open.</p>
<p>Marcie double checks her surrounding to be sure she’s alone and picks up the letter finding it’s more a pile than a single instance. Lined paper, one on top of another with words scrawled across them in pencil and pen depending on the page.</p>
<p>The first:</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><br/>
Jack, </p>
  <p>Inside I included the costs of the ‘things.’</p>
  <p>Neil<br/>
</p>
</blockquote>“Who the hell is Neil?” whispers Marcie as if 1. She’ll get an answer and 2. The answer would make sense to her like she’d have some reply like <em>Oh! Neil!</em>.<p>Only underneath isn’t the pricing of whatever ‘things’ the two were talking about.</p>
<p>Instead, same handwriting and similar letter:</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><br/>
Pete,</p>
  <p>Inside I included the costs of the ‘things.’  I hope you followed through with the science teacher friend of yours.</p>
  <p>Neil<br/>
</p>
</blockquote>Before snooping around for more, Marcie takes a peek inside the wastebin that waits so close to the table. Rather than stick her hand in, she frees salad tongs from their spot on the kitchen counter. With them, she picks through finding the envelopes down deep. It appears somebody tried to burn them yet not their contents. Still, she can make out addresses and return addresses across them, but more important, it’s the names she’s looking for.<p>
  <b>Neil Corey</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Peter McKnight</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Jack Joules</b>
</p>
<p>Marcie uses her phone to snap photos and even though Velma’s not answering she sends them her way before looking back at the papers left behind on the table.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><br/>
Potassium nitrate<br/>
Sulfur<br/>
Carbon in Charcoal Form<br/>
Copper and Barium Salts = Green or blue<br/>
Lithium = Magenta<br/>
Calcium or Strontium = Red<br/>
Sodium = Yellow or White<br/>
Magnesium is what makes it sparkle</p>
  <p>^Metals listed above can be used for fireballs, too<br/>
</p>
</blockquote>With the salad tongs, Marcie starts to set up each note she finds, block after block after block of information, and takes a step back looking between them and thinking of the envelope. Again she snaps a few pictures of them unsure what’s happening yet she knows how these things work. There’s no actual witch’s ghost out there and looking over her shoulder as if she’d find an answer, there’s nothing. Just Marcie alone in a strange, strange house with a few clues and a lot more questions at hand.<ul>
<li>Ben invited us to Oakhaven to solve the mystery of Sarah Ravencroft’s ghost.</li>
<li>Ben claims that Sarah was wrongfully executed as a witch.</li>
<li>A Mayor Corey gave me a ride to Ben’s house without asking too many questions me being in Oakhaven like he either knew why I’m here or expected me to be here.</li>
<li>A Neil Corey wrote both a Peter McKnight and a Jack Joules about plans, which involved mystery costs and fireworks/fireballs.</li>
<li>If this is Ben’s hometown and he has these letters then wouldn’t he know who was behind the witch’s ghost?</li>
<li>Why would he need V’s and my help?</li>
<li> Why would he need the rest of the Mystery Gang’s help and keep it secret about asking them until we arrived?</li>
</ul>
<p>Something isn’t right. Marcie goes to send the photos to Velma only realizing, she has texts. There are responses to her texts. A little moon is above Velma’s name. Her phone’s on do not disturb, which is too hilarious to not laugh about it.</p>
<p>
  <b>Velma: <em>I am so so sorry! It’s been weird. Can I call you in a bit?</em></b><br/>
<b>Marcie: <em>Yeah, I need to talk to you.</em></b><br/>
<b>Velma: <em>Really! Sorry! Hold on a sec.</em></b>
</p>
<p>Marcie leaves the kitchen finding nothing else of interest but keeps the salad tongs, in case she finds more trash to explore in the house. There’s a parlor area, it looks fancy with its sculptures and a portrait of who she assumes to be Sarah Ravencroft. While at the library, she found little on Sarah. The stacks and what she could easily access of the archives told sensational stories about Sarah Ravencroft back in the day. Stories about how she could fly and how she burned a whole house down with her brain and children who kept going missing up until Sarah put a girl name Bella in an oak tree. The last being what set the people of Oakhaven over the edge and selecting to hang her by said Bella in the oak tree.</p>
<p>Too many articles illustrated the impossible while asking the same old question again and again: Who put Bella in the oak tree? Everybody said Sarah Ravencroft yet their entire belief in her being a witch was always met with such doubt and disbelief. How could she <em>actually</em> be a witch?</p>
<p>Moving through the room, Marcie heads upstairs still waiting and waiting for her call from Velma only to get another text.</p>
<p>
  <b>Velma: <em>Ben won’t leave me alone. He’s telling me about a kissing bridge.</em></b><br/>
<b>Marcie: <em>Gross. Tell him your gay and run away.</em><br/>
<b>Velma: <em>I should! Fred made us split up.</em></b><br/>
<b>Marcie: <em>Iconic</em></b><br/>
<b>Velma: <em>We’re heading back to the house.</em></b><br/>
<b>Marcie: <em>Good! I’m here! I’m bored and I really do need to talk to you.</em></b></b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p>Upstairs the house expands into a long hall with too many available doors for one person. How big of a family ever lived here? All of them are closed except for one far down at the end of the hall. Marcie stares at it, the door is open and moving as if somebody left the window open. It’s creak, creak, creaking on some rusted hinges when a light goes off in the room. One with a red tint, it’s impossible not to think of blood. That’s the spookiness of it all.</p>
<p>Marcie’s phone rings causing her to yelp. Good thing nobody’ll ever know. She’s there alone or in theory, she’s alone. Who knows who’s around? Mayor Corey? Jack Joules? Peter or Pete McKnight? She answers it on the second ring.</p>
<p>“How do I make it up to you?” Velma asks right away. “I promise you, my situation is worse.”</p>
<p>“I bet.” Marcie follows the red light going toward the partially open door. “A kissing bridge? Is it that ridiculous covered bridge we saw earlier?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“Gross.”</p>
<p>“I know, right.”</p>
<p>Marcie chuckles. “Hey, did you happen to meet the mayor while you’re out?”</p>
<p>“I did, he mentioned you being at Ben’s.”</p>
<p>Marcie pauses. The creaking of the door increases yet it appears to move a whole lot less. With the setting sun, it’s growing much darker, too dark with really her cell phone serving as the only guiding light. “Where’d you meet the mayor?”</p>
<p>“Tourist attraction.”</p>
<p>“Do you think Ben knows the mayor?”</p>
<p>“Why? They were chatting.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Marcie continues down her singular path. There’s scraping along the doors, she opens one to find nothing on the other side and by nothing there literally is <em>nothing</em>. No bed. No storage. No cobwebs. No mice or cockroaches or anything. She closes it. “I think Ben might know what’s up, I found some letters from the mayor to two other people and it sounds like they’re planning something big with fireballs and fireworks.”</p>
<p>“How curious.”</p>
<p>“That’s one way to put it.”</p>
<p>The door’s not even moving. Marcie stands outside the partially open door. It’s a light outdoors welcoming the eerie glow letting it paint her imagination. A tree is on the other side of the wall, it’s branches scratching the glass, it looks as if it's done worse. The glass is all scuffed up from it. Marcie surveys the room, there’s a series of bookcases, they’re all full with a large desk in the middle of the room. The old sort people would die for, mahogany. The sort people died while making due to the horrors of the world.</p>
<p>“Did you hear me?” Velma breaks through.</p>
<p>Marcie didn’t notice her brain left the conversation. “No, sorry. I saw something weird. What’s up?”</p>
<p>“Hey, I’m gonna text you a question, but read it and answer me now.”</p>
<p>“Will do.” Marcie flips a switch letting light enter her life. It chases back the reddish light. Her phone doesn’t buzz but she hits the speaker button as she waits seeing the text, <b><em>Is Wicca an ancient religion?</em></b> “Um, not sure if I really know? I think the word is at least a modern word for Pagan religions.” <b><em>How modern</em></b> “Um, like 20th century modern? Like late 1800s at its earliest because I know those Victorians loved Vikings. I mean, it’s where the word Viking was coined.”</p>
<p>“Thanks.”</p>
<p>“Why? What’s up, V?” Marcie uses the salad tongs to peer at what’s hanging out there. Maybe she’ll get a look at Ben’s next big novel and spoil it if in the event she ever gets mad at Velma. It could work as some lovely leverage. </p>
<p>“I’ll text you! Gotta go.”</p>
<p>Marcie looks at Ben’s desk only it looks as if there’s mainly trash on it. A lot of scrap paper with things jotted in Latin and maybe another language or two. There’s all sorts of drawings and tiny margin notes with what looks like ingredients. Doesn’t look much like a book in progress unless it’s related to some research.</p>
<p>
  <b>Velma: <em>Something about Sarah. Ben said she was Wiccan but she lived in the 1600s.</em></b>
</p>
<p>Something. Isn’t. Right.</p>
<p> <b>Velma: <em>He mentioned she was Wiccan and a midwife and that's why she was tried as a witch.</em></b></p>
<p>Marcie didn't peel her eyes away from the text. The last part didn't fit in her picture of a woman in the past who could fly and hide girls inside a tree. There wasn't a single mention of her being a midwife or a nurse or a doctor or any of the sort.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Velma buys time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>15</h1>
<p>
  <b>Actually.</b>
</p>
<p>Velma comes so close to putting her phone away. Life drops into slow motion as she waits for a second text from Marcie. Good thing it appears before she is caught taking too long putting her phone away and looking all weird.</p>
<p>
  <b>Buy me time.</b>
</p>
<p>“WHO WAS THAT?”</p>
<p>It’s hard to tell if Ben meant to be so surprising or his voice meant to boom so loud. Either way, Velma yelps and almost ends losing her phone instead, which in turn would mean her suspicious text banner would wait out in the open for Ben to see if he goes to pick it up. </p>
<p>
  <b>Buy me time.</b>
</p>
<p>“Jinkies!” Velma gasps holding a hand over her chest. “You can’t just sneak up on a person like that out in the. . .” She takes a moment to reference all the trees around them. Not much sunlight is left yet the leaves somehow glow red and orange in the twilight sky. “. . .In the woods.” Velma pretends she’s going in for a punch, a bad punch with her finger tucked under her fingers like she has no idea what she’s doing. <em>She knows.</em> “I could’ve punched that face of yours!”</p>
<p>Ben chuckles pushing her fake punch away. He holds onto her hand a little too long for comfort while gazing at her. “We wouldn’t want that so my apologies.”</p>
<p>“You are forgiven, but only if you thank me in your upcoming book.”</p>
<p>“Was that your other friend?” Ben cuts back to the point. For a second, Velma really thinks he’ll lose his smile yet somehow doesn’t. “Mary? Marcia?”</p>
<p>Rather than correct him, she offers up only a “Yes.”</p>
<p>“And she said she found something?”</p>
<p>“What? No, no. She’s at your place, but. . .”</p>
<p>“<em>But</em>?” Ben manages to fit into Velma’s dramatic pause.</p>
<p>Pretending he can see her screen, Velma holds it up. “Daphne says her and Fred found something so we should check that out first.”</p>
<p>“What about your friend?”</p>
<p>Velma stands there staring at her phone then at her feet before she looks up at those trees all around them. It’s an exaggerated dramatic pause before she looks at Ben keeping her jaw clenched and she picks at a part of her sweater where it unravels.</p>
<p>“She’ll. . .I’m sure she’ll be fine.” Velma pauses. “Ok. No.” She keeps there staring at Ben unable to see if he’s buying it or not. “Can we maybe send her a pizza or I can tell her where to find food if you don’t mind?”</p>
<p>Ben bursts into some laughter, it booms as well as if the trees live for an echo. “Send her a pizza?! That-<em>That</em> is somehow the most hilarious thing I’ve ever heard.”</p>
<p>“What? No, it’s not! It’s getting late!”</p>
<p>“Send her a pizza?” Still, he laughs. “Wow. Is-Is everything alright?”</p>
<p>Velma holds this stare, actually. She goes for a nod that she cuts short then contradicts it with a curt, “No.”</p>
<p>“Do you wanna. . .”</p>
<p>“No.” Short and to the point. “It’s not-It’s not you. It’s her. Just. Marcia. Marcia, Marcia, Marcia.” Velma goes forward trying to push Ben along. “Now come on! We gotta get to Daphne.”</p>
<p>“But I’m a storyteller who wants a storyteller.”</p>
<p>“Ok.” Velma rolls her eyes as soon as Ben looks at her. “But over a drink. It’s. . .that kind of story.”</p>
<p>“Swell. Then shall we?” He does his arm wrapping thing and they move forward back across the kissing bridge into town buying time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry updates have been slow, short, and wonky. I've been very busy and depressed as of late so it's just been hard.</p>
<p>PS I think a part of me is also avoiding scenes with Shaggy + Scoob because I have no idea how to write for them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Enter the witch's ghost</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>16</h1>
<p>“Vegan cheesesteaks? Eggplant parmesan? Buffalo cauliflower? A pizza with pumpkin seed pesto, seitan sausage, tofu ricotta, decided tomatoes, chili flakes, and olive oil?!” Shaggy looks up from the only ‘clue’ he found since leaving the Puritan Village. “Looks like we’re going to eat well tonight, Scoob!”</p>
<p>Scoob dramatically nods in response.</p>
<p>“Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! Do you think Fred and Daph will notice if we stop in for a bite?</p>
<p>“Pizza pie!” Scooby agrees, still nodding like crazy.</p>
<p>Shaggy closes the menu to look at the back with its little map. There’s not a lot on it other than a star with the name of the place on it, Blackbird Pizzeria. “Alright then, it looks like it’s. . .” </p>
<p>He looks up, they're standing by a series of orange-tinted trees. All of Oakhaven looks as if it drank one too many pumpkin spice lattes. The two are on a sidewalk, it looks as if they’re somewhere in between the small shopping area and residential places. Tall street lamps hang out above them offering some light to the area. But what it’s missing is a street sign to guide them towards any potential pizzeria.</p>
<p>“Alright then, give me a second.” Shaggy and Scooby make eye contact. “Keep walking straight?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!” Scooby goes to take the lead as Shaggy stalls a second looking at the bad map on the back.</p>
<p>Up above the lamplight flickers. Shaggy glances at it then folds up the menu and puts it into his back pocket before starting after Scooby who’s several steps in front of him or exactly two lights ahead of him, which is only noticeable as the ones in front of Scooby stay lit and the one above Shaggy goes out. He stops after the third time it happens and looks over his shoulder to see every single one of them is out plunging the sidewalk into some Halloween accented darkness.</p>
<p>One of the trees crawls forward, it leans forward, forward, forward, with the branches crawling forward across the cement. Other trees tremble around it.</p>
<p>“Raggy?”</p>
<p>Shaggy looks to see they’re all standing in the dark but before either of them can make further comments a laugh strikes them down. The two lose their balance too startled as a pale witch flies up into the air still cackling. She practically meets the moon.</p>
<p>“Ruh-oh!”</p>
<p>“Zoinks!” Shaggy cries out. </p>
<p>Catching his balance again he starts to run with Scoob beside him. Their legs wind up, speeding up with a lot of adrenaline. They speed away as the witch soars after them. What luck, they wanted to find good food but instead the witch’s ghost they’re looking for finds them. So much for Ben thinking it’s all a hoax.</p>
<p>Fire unfurls from her fingertips, it’s sparkling and green and flies at Shaggy and Scooby. Lucky them, it misses but orange leaves catch fire. It’s all green messing with the colors of the scene. More fire flares up but this time it’s magenta. </p>
<p>“THIS TOWN WILL PAY FOR WHAT IT DID TO ME!” the witch’s ghost screamed at them.</p>
<p>Shaggy and Scooby cut across the road, good thing there’s no cars coming because they keep running heading towards the park in the middle of the town. Magenta flames catch some litter on the asphalt. They run a bit faster only to gradually lose their breaths, it was either the shouting or the running that did them in.</p>
<p>“Shaggy? Scooby?” </p>
<p>The two of them stop and look back. There isn’t even a sign of magenta flames. Green ones all gone, too. Worst of all, no witch’s ghost. In front of them is Fred, he stands up from kneeling beside an oak stump. At first, there’s no sign of Daphne but she walks over to them from wherever she’d been standing to look at them.</p>
<p>“Is something. . .wrong?” Daphne asks.</p>
<p>“RHOST! RHOST!”</p>
<p>Shaggy points back at where the witch’s ghost had been. “Back there! I swear, flying and throwing like-like fireballs at us.”</p>
<p>Fred and Daphne watch the two for a second as if to better understand the situation at hand. There’s the sound of scuffling off to the side. Everybody turns. Only Shaggy and Scooby expect the witch’s ghost to swoop down at them all. Fireballs ready. Instead, it’s Velma sprinting forward with Ben trying his best to keep up behind him.</p>
<p>“What’s going on guys?” Velma calls out. She stumbles to a stop near Daphne, the back of their hands brush across each other. Daphne looks down and really quick, Daphne pushes her hair out of her face. Ben stop behind her. “We heard screaming.”</p>
<p>“A RHOST!” Scooby blurts.</p>
<p>“A roast?” Ben steps forward to stand beside Velma not getting it as he looks at them.</p>
<p>“You saw the witch’s ghost?” Velma pushes her glasses up the bridge of her nose.</p>
<p>“Ok, but where exactly did you see this ghost?” Fred asks.</p>
<p>“Like, do we have to look?” Shaggy shakes his head. “She throws like fireballs, man, I swear.”</p>
<p>“Did she look like Sarah Ravencroft?” Ben adds to the pool of questions.</p>
<p>“I don’t know, man, was she green? Because she was pale and like green with FIREBALLS!”</p>
<p>When nobody says anything, it leaves both Shaggy and Scooby to fill in the blank.</p>
<p>“Fine, like, down the street.”</p>
<p>Only Velma stands still. Not that anybody else moves too far. Fred, Daphne, and Ben mill forward to look at the street the two just arrived from. Shaggy and Scooby watch their movement but Velma stands there staring at them because. . .”</p>
<p>“Guys, when you say fireballs. . .” Velma trails away a bit waiting for Ben to get further away with the rest. They are examining an empty street and an empty sidewalk. “Could you explain everything to me really quick?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, she like flew out over the trees and was all mad at this town for killing her and she threw some like green fire and then like pink fire.”</p>
<p>“And rakles.”</p>
<p>Neither Shaggy nor Velma understand and Scooby attempts to signal something to them with his paws, he says something with them.</p>
<p>“It sparkled.”</p>
<p>“V? Are you coming?” Ben approaches them. He points out Fred and Daphne who are out in the street, looking around. While Fred focuses on the ground, Daphne somewhat looks over them. “I think Fred found something of interest.”</p>
<p>“Velma! It’s-It’s Velma!” She follows Ben forcing the last two members of the Mystery Gang to follow. “What’s going on over here?” She glances at Shaggy. “This is the street you were on?”</p>
<p>“Like don’t remind us.”</p>
<p>Velma huffs and picks up her speed. Already Fred and Velma have crossed the street, he’s standing there looking at some of the streets. They’re a mess, some are folded over as if something broke them all down. Daphne stands with her arms crossed over her chest.</p>
<p>“Looks like they were all broken from the tops of these trees, and in a perfectly straight line.” Fred points out looking at the scene at hand. He continues to kneel and looks over his shoulder. “Looks like we’ve got a mystery on our hands!”</p>
<p>Beside Velma, Daphne stands with her arms still crossed. “Should I call you V now?”</p>
<p>“No.” Velma groans and fixes her glasses. “And nor should Ben.”</p>
<p>Daphne chuckles. “Incredible.”</p>
<p>Fred takes a few steps off the sidewalk, there’s some music playing out there, hidden in between the trees. Although Velma crouches next to some burnt trash looking at it unable to make sense. As she takes a moment to examine it before everybody, especially Ben, she pulls out her phone like she’ll take a few quick pictures but instead sends out a text.</p>
<p>
  <b>Scoob and Shaggy saw ghost. Said she flies, is green, throws ‘fireballs’ that are colors.</b>
</p>
<p>The music grows louder in the woods. Velma straightens her back turning her attention to this new clue on a clue and hides her phone. Already her phone buzzes with a response. Shaggy shakes his head looking after the music. Fred is picking through broken branches.</p>
<p>“Like not again!” Shaggy mutters and Scooby agrees with him.</p>
<p>“Let’s go see what it is,” Daphne pipes up.</p>
<p>But Ben is standing close to Velma looking at the fried remains on the ground. “Anything of interest?”</p>
<p>“No, this is getting more interest but probably over there.” Velma points out the direction of the music and as if all on cue, they started heading off the beaten path to see. She hangs out behind everybody glad Ben doesn’t stick too close to her as she pulls out her phone.</p>
<p>Her phone continues to buzz as more texts come in from Marcie, looks as if she’s sending a few images. Velma opens the thread glancing at the top.</p>
<p>
  <b>From Ben’s desk.</b>
</p>
<p>Underneath there’s a picture Marcie took of a paper.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><br/>Potassium nitrate<br/>Sulfur<br/>Carbon in Charcoal Form<br/>Copper and Barium Salts = Green or blue<br/>Lithium = Magenta<br/>Calcium or Strontium = Red<br/>Sodium = Yellow or White<br/>Magnesium is what makes it sparkle</p>
  <p>^Metals listed above can be used for fireballs, too<br/></p>
</blockquote>And another text message right away.<p>
  <b>There’s letters from Neil Corey (Mayor!), Peter McKnight, Jack Joules. Pics to follow.</b>
</p>
<p>Except Velma begins to tuck her phone away as they reach a clearing in the trees, there’s a stage set up, all amped up with three girls singing on it. They’re lost in their music, it’s easy to get lost as well. If Oakhaven looks as if it’s flooded with pumpkin spice they’re whatever the Addams Family, Beetlejuice, and the Sanderson Sisters are made up of.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Hex Girls and Marcie rejoins the rest of the group.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>17</h1>
<p>It’s hard to not look at the girls on the stage but Velma has her phone and she’s trying to text their location to Marcie, but the fanged singing girls are of interest. For the mystery that’s afoot and no other reason to why. Daphne and Fred groove to the music as Scooby and Shaggy bop. Ben offers a hand to her to dance but she smiles, shakes her head, and hits send.</p>
<p>Soon the girls come to an end and the front girl, dressed in red walks towards the edge of the stage. “Can we help you?”</p>
<p>Ben takes a few steps forward. “Hello Sally.”</p>
<p>“Mr. Ravencroft!” Sally, the girl in red, chimes.</p>
<p>Only behind her, the girl in green and blue leaned forward into a microphone by her drumset. “I don’t want to be rude because we all love your work, Mr. Ravencroft, but she goes by Thorn now.”</p>
<p>Ben chuckles. “No problem, my apologies. Hello Thorn and before I make any other mistakes, I believe the rest of you should do introductions.”</p>
<p>The blonde drummer leans forward again, her pigtails bounce around a bit. “Dusk.”</p>
<p>The keyboardist also uses her microphone, but by then the gang and Ben approach the stage. “Luna, and <em>The Second Coming</em> is my personal favorite book of yours. I like vampires.” She and the two other girls all smile in unison to show off their fangs.</p>
<p>Again Ben chuckles. He looks at the Mystery Gang standing around there. Velma holds her phone waiting for it to buzz again to see what’s up. “Meet our local legends, The Hex Girls, our very own rock band.”</p>
<p>“We had no idea you were back in town,” Thorn chimes. “I’ve known Mr. Rave. . .”</p>
<p>“Please, Thorn, call me Ben.” He speaks to the Mystery Gang as a whole but instead, he really faces Velma. “I’ve known Thorn all of her life.”</p>
<p>Thorn shrugs. “It’s not like it’s hard, we’re almost the same age.”</p>
<p>“And her dad is the town’s pharmacist, a great way to know everybody <em>and</em> all the gossip, I fear,” Ben adds, and the two laugh together.</p>
<p>Velma fixes her glasses. “Wouldn’t that violate HIPPA?”</p>
<p>Thorn sits on the edge of the stage joined by the rest of The Hex Girls. “Not that kind of gossip. You make him seem like a bad man, but no, as in people chatting with him about their lives or town happenings and chatting with each other around the store.”</p>
<p>“I’d like to speak with your father, if possible.” Velma pauses. The Hex Girls all seem to raise an eyebrow in response and all in unison, as well. “Sorry, Ben hasn’t done a good job of introducing <em>us</em>.” And Velma goes forward to shake their hands although none of the Hex Girls respond causing Velma to awkwardly run her hand through her hair. “I’m Velma. That’s, um, that’s Fred, Daphne, Shaggy, and Scoob, and I guess it looks like we're here looking for a witch’s ghost.”</p>
<p>The Hex Girls each exchange a look with one another. Full of secrets. Dusk speaks up for them. “Are you witch hunters or ghost hunters?”</p>
<p>“Good question,” Ben responds.</p>
<p>Daphne taps Velma’s shoulder and she gradually turns to face her. The slow movement is for the emotional preparation of coming face-to-face with Daphne. “Can I talk to you for a second?”</p>
<p>“I’d like an answer,” Dusk continues.</p>
<p>Still, Velma gazes at Daphne, nodding. “Yeah, yeah.”</p>
<p>To the side, Fred becomes animated, thanks to his laugh. He’s watching and grinning at The Hex Girls. “Neither because neither exist, we solve mysteries and Ben has brought us here to solve a mystery to see who’s dressing up as a witch.”</p>
<p>Velma eyes the scene as her and Daphne take a few steps from it. And Daphne does the same. Good thing they take a moment to sink into a private conversation of their own because before either one of them face each other Thorn says something of great interest.</p>
<p>“Maybe my dad can help, I can give you his contact info.”</p>
<p>Fred replies, “That sounds great.”</p>
<p>Thorn pulls out her phone. “Ready?” And Fred nods in response. “Peter McKnight, 836-7792.”</p>
<p><em>Peter McKnight</em>, a name of current interest.</p>
<p>“Do you think they could be behind it?” Daphne interrupts Velma’s brief thoughts. She looks over at her letting the rest of the world to fade. “We should see if they have any pyro effects, bands love those, and Shaggy mentioned this witch’s ghost throwing fireballs.”</p>
<p>“I did find some burnt trash in the street before. . .” Velma let’s her incoming text hesitate the conversation. She looks at the screen, holding it away from Daphne. <b>Here</b>.</p>
<p>There’s something about the way Daphne smells that’s hard to capture. She smells of spring probably because of lemongrass, lavender, and ginger. That mixed with her hair she’s almost reminiscent of what all those artists of the Pre-Raphaelite Brotherhood tried so hard to capture on canvas. Velma’s stuck staring at Daphne without realizing, <em>she’s staring at Daphne</em>.</p>
<p>The conversation never continues because it’s cut off by a “Hello Velma” as Marcie struggles over a few of the final broken branches to the clearing. Velma turns around to face her as she arrives on the scene as Daphne looks over her shoulder at Marcie. “And I guess I should also say <em>hello Daphne</em>.”</p>
<p>“Hot Dog Water.” There’s only a curt nod from Daphne. “What are you doing here?”</p>
<p>Marcie fixes her glasses. “Velma told me where to meet you.”</p>
<p>“She did?” Daphne shoots a <em>look</em> at Velma. “Interesting.”</p>
<p>Up on the stage, The Hex Girls quiet with Ben and the rest of the Gang to look at their new arrival. Marcie stares at The Hex Girls between the two girls before her, she’s surveying the scene at hand.</p>
<p>“What happened back there?” Marcie uses her thumb to point at the mess.</p>
<p>“Witch’s ghost,” Velma says.</p>
<p>Then Marcie points at the stage. “Who are they?”</p>
<p>“Witches,” Daphne replies at the same time that Velma replies, “The Hex Girls.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like you’re both right.”</p>
<p>“The one girl’s father is Peter McKnight,” Velma adds.</p>
<p>Marcie snorts. “You can’t be serious?” This gets Velma to nod as Daphne looks so confused and out of touch. “What? V didn’t catch you up?”</p>
<p>“No, <em>V</em> didn’t catch me up.” </p>
<p>Daphne goes to give another iconic look at Velma but this is cut off, accidental courtesy of Marcie who shoves her phone over to Daphne with those letters up on the screen. Without a question, she scans them, swiping through them but goes one too far coming across a photo of Velma and Marcie together in Bangor. They’re both posing by a giant statue of Paul Bunyan pretending to analyze him as if he were some sort of cryptid. Daphne clicks the screen off handing it back to Marcie. </p>
<p>“Where did you find those?”</p>
<p>But Velma points at her phone and then Daphne who pulls out hers to see a text from Velma. She opens to see it say <b>Ben’s desk</b>. Daphne studies it as if she needs to break down each and every single letter. B. E. N. She turns from Velma and Marcie to see Fred quizzing The Hex Girls, they’re far enough away where it feels as if they are breaking up. Ben is walking towards them, he smiles and waves.</p>
<p>“Glad you could meet up with us,” Ben says as he joins them. “Is everything alright over here?”</p>
<p>“I think we should split up,” Daphne steals the words probably right out of Fred’s mouth. “Could you and Fred follow The Hex Girls? I’m. . .curious about them.”</p>
<p>“They’re harmless, trust me,” Ben comments.</p>
<p>“Trust my intuition, please.” Daphne smiles. “I. . .need to have some private words with these two.” She points at Velma and Marcie without looking at them. “Girl trouble.”</p>
<p>Ben tosses his hands up as if this is about to get too messy for him. “Don’t want to mess with that.” He backs up and rejoins Fred, Scooby, and Shaggy.</p>
<p>“Girl trouble?” Velma fixes her glasses.</p>
<p>“I don’t know, I just feel like men are always scared when somebody says that.” This only gets a little chuckle from Marcie and Daphne points at the broken branches to push them further from the conversation happening on the stage. “I mean, girls are unpredictable, you have no idea what will happen next. It could be menstrual blood or hormones or shopping rage.” As the three walks away, Daphne touches Velma closer coming a little closer between the two of them. “And now we have some time to discuss the actual issue. . .”</p>
<p>Velma finishes her sentence at the same time. Both her and Daphne in unison, “Boy trouble.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The gang splits up and does some investigating.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>18</h1>
<p>It’s not that Velma’s a slow walker but instead observant, as she put it. The devil’s in the details, as some say. Up ahead walk Marcie and Daphne. They’re all good at observation too, so maybe she’s trailing behind the two because of the pang in her chest. An unseen sadness balled up inside her heart making her lungs feel tight. Armed with flashlights they step through the gloom while ships at sea sob serving as their only soundtrack for the night. Nobody talks. They followed a path of fallen trees away from Oakhaven and the sea.</p>
<p>“Looks like there’s a clearing up ahead,” Daphne calls out. Her flashlight pierces straight through some trees and its radius seems to widen. </p>
<p>“Good, I don’t trust the woods. Lyme disease is a problem here,” responds Marcie.</p>
<p>“Hope we don’t end up in tall grass then.” Daphne even chuckles. “My sister got it once and nobody knew until it paralyzed her face.”</p>
<p>Marcie side-eyes Daphne. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard such bad news delivered in a peppy manner.”</p>
<p>“Fred says you get used to it.”</p>
<p>“<em>Lovely</em>, can’t wait.”</p>
<p>Another casual Daphne chuckle. “You should try it sometime. People like positive people.”</p>
<p><em>No comment</em>, Marcie says it with the tension of her shoulders and how she walks a tad bit faster. At least, Daphne accepts this as the end of the conversation and Velma never gets a word in. She instead stalls to look at a broken branch as if it’ll answer the question on her mind, but there’s no question. There’s no snark, no comeback, no nothing, but the shops sobbing at sea.</p>
<h3></h3>
<p>Fred and Ben do their best to keep out of sight, which is a challenge when you’re both in front of a window. On both sides of the window, they watch Thorn move about her place. A few times the two shoot one another a look as Thorn sets up a series of herbs. It doesn’t take her long to start mixing them together with steam spilling out into her face.</p>
<p>“Ben?” Fred crouches below the windowsill, but Ben continues to watch. “Ben?!” He manages to keep a whisper but raises his voice enough to make sure he’s heard.</p>
<p>“What?” Ben crouches underneath the windowsill, too.</p>
<p>“Earlier you mentioned Sarah was a Wiccan, is this Wicca?”</p>
<p>Ben bites down on his lower lip without a response at first. In this moment of hesitation, Fred peers back into the room to see Thorn inhaling steam as it threads above the bowl. He has an answer at least for Fred. “It doesn’t look like it to me.”</p>
<p>“Do you. . .”</p>
<p>Whatever question Fred plans to ask is lost to Ben cutting him off. “Either she’s a witch or she’s pretending to be a witch.”</p>
<p>“How do you trap a witch?”</p>
<h3></h3>
<p>“I like don’t think I get it, Scoob.” </p>
<p>Even though both Scooby and Shaggy are doing a poor job of following Mayor Corey around. So far the two have managed to trip, kick a loud can, step on some crumbling glass, and already speak too loud. And once again, the mayor looks over his shoulder missing the two as they drop onto a bench with newspapers in their faces. </p>
<p>“It’s always this split up and like let’s split up with the two scaredy cats. . .”</p>
<p>“RATS?!” Scooby yells ready to growl at a potential enemy.</p>
<p>“No, stop that. You know what I mean. But like why would we team up together?”</p>
<p>Scooby lowers the newspaper and looks at the mayor and so does Shaggy. Mayor Corey’s no longer casting a look over his shoulder but walking forward. He waves to a few people who wave back. There’s little conversation that occurs. But Scoob and Shaggy at least climb back to their feet, there’s a lot of sighing and they continue to sneak up behind Mayor Corey.</p>
<h3></h3>
<p>Daphne, Marcie, and Velma all come to a complete stop surveying the scene in front of them. Although <em>landscape</em> might serve as a better word choice seeing how nothing happens. Dead crooked grass separates them from a dilapidated farmhouse. Once upon another time, it probably was an iconic red, but in the moment, it’s browner from all the paint chipping away from the wood.</p>
<p>The three exchange a look before trudging forward. Along the way, branches snap, crackle, and pop underneath their weight. It’s a short walk from the woods to the barn. Inside there’s a cherry picker. It’s hanging out there with tracks breaking up the dirt.</p>
<p>“Well, that’s incriminating,” mutters Marcie as they all shine a flashlight on it.</p>
<p>“Can I have a look at those letters again?” Daphne asks.</p>
<p>“Of course.” Marcie pulls out her phone to bring up the photos she took earlier and hands it off to Daphne. She looks at Velma who’s standing there staring up at the cherry picker. Some branches poke out of its sides. “Hey, you’ve been quiet, what’s on your mind, V?”</p>
<p>Velma continues to shine her flashlight all around the barn. There’s no hay or what she’d expect to see inside. There’s a bunch of crates hanging around off to the side. Velma releases one long exhale. <em>What’s on my mind? What’s on my mind?</em></p>
<p>“You ok, V?” Marcie asks which causes Daphne to look up for a split second.</p>
<p>“I don’t know. . .” Velma makes her way to the crates. “I just don’t understand. We most likely know who is behind this and we know that Ben knows although we don’t know if he is a part of this. . .” She trails away, mainly because it’s a struggle to pry one of the crates open. Inside there are bottles of vodka and what appears to be little vials or a blue substance. She pulls out a spray bottle labeled <b>Spray Master</b>. It smells of alcohol and is a diluted blue. There’s also a sticker on it claiming, <b>Flammable</b>. “So why are we here?”</p>
<p>“Looks like we have a mystery to solve,” Daphne speaks up. She holds up Marcie’s phone. “There’s this list of chemicals, do you think that’s it?”</p>
<p>“There’s only one way to find out,” replies Velma with a huge grin.</p>
<p>“There is?” Marcie mutters.</p>
<p>Velma puts out a hand and Daphne also super grins. She fishes a purple lighter out of her dress’s pocket. This she hands off to Velma while Marcie watches with a raised eyebrow. “What? You never know when somebody’s going to ask for a light.”</p>
<p>“Can’t argue with that logic.”  Marcie chuckles.</p>
<p>Velma holds up the lighter and the spray bottle but pauses. She looks at Marcie and Daphne. “Actually, this is probably too dangerous.”</p>
<p>“When you put it that way. . .” Daphne starts before both her and Marcie say in unison, “Yes.”</p>
<p>“Who wants to Google what copper nitrate might look like or lithium or something on the list?”</p>
<p>“I can!” Daphne hands the phone back to Marcie who holds it up for her to see and she uses her own phone and starts to look up some of the things on the list. <b>Lithium</b> “No.” <b>Sodium</b> “No.” <b>Copper Nitrate</b> “Yes! Yes! Look!” Daphne shows off a bunch of images she found that appear to match what’s in the crate.</p>
<p>Velma returns everything she found and closes the crate. “I think I have an idea.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stuff happens.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>19</h1>
<p>Both Shaggy and Scoob hide in bushes opposite of one another. They still can spot Mayor Corey who pretends he’s not looking over his shoulder at him, but he is, oh he is. Still, Shaggy and Scooby keep to their hiding place. Shaggy somewhat reminding himself: <em>Be the bush. You are the bush. Mayor can’t like see you because you’re like hidden.</em></p>
<p>Shaggy whispers, “Like he won’t ditch us that easily, Scoob.”</p>
<p>Scooby nods a whole lot making sure Shaggy knows he’s saying yes.</p>
<p>They peel away from the crinkly leaves of the bushes. The branches tremble around them. They slide their feet forward in an attempt to be as quiet as possible and yet Shaggy whispers to Scooby, “Shh.”</p>
<p>Scooby replies right away, “Yeah, shh.”</p>
<p>Mayor Corey is cutting through some trees, he’s off the sidewalk heading somewhere in the darkness. A lot of gulp with such an action. Scoob and Shaggy exchange a look. It’s easy to hide in the shadows of some broken trees, at least, but scary. It’s much scarier.</p>
<h3></h3>
<p>“When I was at the library, I couldn’t find any information about Sarah Ravencroft, which seems odd,” Marcie mulls over some more facts. She’s walking in between Velma and Daphne who are paying attention to her the whole way. There are a few almost mishaps leaving the farmhouse  It doesn’t take long to make it back to where the Hex Girls had been playing. The area’s empty, the rest of the gang hasn’t return yet from their splitting up focuses. “I personally feel as if a witch were executed here especially if she were simply ‘wiccan’ or a midwife that there’d be news from other historians.”</p>
<p>“We should cross-reference her being a midwife,” Velma suggests.</p>
<p>“But aren’t midwives respected?” Daphne asks. “Or am I confusing them with something else? I thought midwives were doctors or nurses who delivered children.”</p>
<p>“That’s what I’ve been wondering. One of the more famous pieces in recent women’s history focuses on a midwife who lived and worked in Maine. Although she lived in the 1700s so that is sometime after Sarah Ravencroft would’ve been around.” Velma shakes her head the whole time she’s talking and looks at the time on her phone. “I hope Fred’s back soon.”</p>
<p>“Why?” Marcie asks.</p>
<p>“Because of her plan,” Daphne chimes in with a huge smile, it’s enough for both Marcie and Velma to grin again while waiting there.</p>
<h3></h3>
<p>Shaggy groans as he watches the mayor disappear into a barn ahead of him and Scoob. The two share a look, no words needed, they had to go inside. Lovely. The two pause, take in a deep breath, count it (one, two, three, four, five), and head inside to see what in the world is happening.</p>
<p>“Like why do you think he’s in there?” Shaggy whispers.</p>
<p>“I don’t know.” Scooby punctuates his response with a shrug.</p>
<p>They make it to the doors and peer through the space between the hinges. After a lot of peaking, there’s no sight of Mayor Corey anymore. It’s as if he disappeared into thin air.</p>
<p>“Like great, Scoob, where do you think he went?”</p>
<p>Another shrug from Scooby and an “I don’t know.”</p>
<p>They slid around the side of the door entering the barn. Shaggy trips over some grooves in the ground. He touches it as Scooby gulps. Above their heads something scrapes across wood. Still kneeling in the groove, Shaggy looks up to see the witch’s ghost there.</p>
<p>“Oh no,” murmurs Shaggy.</p>
<p>“How dare you disturb my resting place!” the witch’s ghost yells at them.</p>
<p>Another exchange looks from Shaggy and Scooby before they both start to scream. They wind up their legs and fly out of the barn hoping the witch’s ghost won’t catch them. Only they fly in a metaphorical speed way while she can actually fly, and she does. Of course she does.</p>
<p>“THIS TOWN WILL PAY!”</p>
<p>Shaggy yells over his shoulder to see her coming after them, she swoops off her spot in the barn. “Like, send them a bill! Leave us alone!” </p>
<p>Dead grass crunches underneath their feet as they sprint forward. They avoid the woods, which is smart seeing how unstable the ground is. The last thing they’d want is to trip and fall and the place is also flammable so bad news if their witch enemy decides to launch more fireballs at them. Only the two glance back at her before crashing straight into the mayor. He falls over and they collapse on top of him.</p>
<p>“Hey, what’s going on?” Fred calls out. Him and Ben are walking back from Thorn’s to find the twisted disaster of the mayor, Shaggy, and Scooby wrestling to get up.</p>
<p>“Rhost! RHOST!” Scooby shouts witting the fight before Mayor Corey and Shaggy sit up. Both are rubbing their heads. Scooby points at the sky behind them. “RHOST!”</p>
<p>“What are you talking about?” replies Mayor Corey. He stands up. “You saw her? You saw the witch’s ghost?”</p>
<p>“Like y-y-y-yeah!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>P.S. I forgot I wrote this. So that happened, haha.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A quick chat before a plan happens.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>20</h1>
<p>
  <b>Later</b>
</p>
<p>Velma tightens a knot and releases it. She tosses her hands up accidentally striking Marcie in the face as she comes up behind her. The two stare at one another. Somewhere between some other trees, Fred’s talking to somebody. The Hex Girls? They’re all back in this together.</p>
<p>“What?” Velma asks but keeps her voice at a whisper like people are out there with the sole purpose of eavesdropping on the two.</p>
<p>“Nothing.”</p>
<p>“Trust me, this will work.”</p>
<p>“I trust you.” Marcie touches the back of Velma’s hand. “How could I not? You’re the only people to ever outsmart me so I imagine you can outsmart Ben, too.”</p>
<p>“You’re right.” Velma grins. “That’d mean Ben’s smarter than all of us.”</p>
<p>“And we can’t have that happen.”</p>
<p>“Very, very true.”</p>
<p>Then just in case, Velma checks the rope she’d been working with before turning back around to walk off with Marcie. Fred’s still talking, it’s all directions while some people answer. But whenever a question is asked, Fred’s voice grows and he starts chatting a little faster. The excitement overtaking him.</p>
<p>Velma pushes some bushes out of the way and Marcie nudges her. “Looks like those eco goths are here.”</p>
<p>“Of course they are, they’re a part of the plan.”</p>
<p>Before they can rejoin the group though, Marcie holds onto Velma’s elbow. Up ahead, Velma spots Daphne who turns her attention away from Fred’s info talk. “You sure this plan is going to work?”</p>
<p>Velma squints at Marcie.</p>
<p>“<em>What</em>? I think I can still trust you and ask that question out of pure respect.”</p>
<p>“Are we ever really sure of anything?”</p>
<p>“I don’t think I need that kind of attitude.”</p>
<p>Velma fidgets with her glasses. “The problem is going to be figuring what’s going on with Ben.”</p>
<p>“Are you guys coming or not?” Daphne calls out without leaving the little circle she’s standing in with Fred talking then there’s Shaggy, Scoob, Ben, and the Hex Girls. But the two join them. Velma smiles at Daphne who crosses her arms and looks at the ground. “Is everybody ready?”</p>
<p>“Of course!” chimes in Fred. He’s grinning at all of them. The Hex Girls and Ben give him an awkward nod because they have no idea what to do about chaotic Fred. There’s the Fred everybody meets, thinks he’s chill and assumes he’s a leader but then there’s chaotic Fred and they’re all about to enter that phase of their lives. “Everybody remember your places?”</p>
<p>Dusk twirls her drumstick around. “Of course, there’s only one real spot up there for me.”</p>
<p>Ben fidgets with his glasses. “Hope this is a good idea.”</p>
<p>Velma, Daphne, and Marcie exchange a <em>look</em> because there’s a lot of issues surrounding him. But at least Daphne speaks up, she doesn’t need to and it’s not like the rest of the group knows all the details they’re clinging to. “Of course it will, don’t you worry about it.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Catching the witch's ghost.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>21</h1>
<p>Shaggy and Scoob are up on the stage at first messing with the instruments. Shaggy walks up behind a keyboard and looks at everybody else standing around there. It’s really just Velma and Marcie watching them.</p>
<p>“Did you like know I was a piano prodigy?” Shaggy comments with his fingers hovering over the keyboard.</p>
<p>At the same time, Marcie and Velma both speak up saying very different things.</p>
<p>Marcie asks, “You were?” While Velma shakes her head and says, “No, you weren’t.”</p>
<p>“Like I totally was.” Shaggy hit a bunch of keys on the keyboard making anybody within listening range cry as Scooby messes with the drumset. But The Hex Girls aren’t having it. Dusk comes up on the stage and Scooby mutters a “rorry” at her.</p>
<p>Dusk squints as she holds her drumsticks up ready to play. “That wasn’t in the plan.”</p>
<p>Luna jabs a finger into Shaggy’s shoulder not finding this so-called joke full of humor. “No one touches my keyboard.” </p>
<p>Both Shaggy and Scooby are off to the side, they’re attempting to hide but not doing a good job at it. The Hex Girls take their places. Thorn arrives up on the stage last though as Ben comes to stand by Marcie and Velma. They don’t even look at him as they’re waiting for the next step to occur.</p>
<p>Breaking up the quietness, Ben starts speaking, “Do you take requests?”</p>
<p>“Not really,” Thorn replies. “I wasn’t aware we were singing.”</p>
<p>“But it’s like what bands do,” Shaggy says from behind them.</p>
<p>It’s Dusk who takes a lead, she’s toying around with the drums and smirks at Thorn but Luna introduces something a little more playing the first few notes of <em>The Killing Moon</em> by Echo &amp; the Bunnymen and it gets a laugh from Thorn.</p>
<p>But the music doesn’t have much of a chance to pick up because instead the wind does, blowing leaves and dirt at all of them. The witch’s ghost soars up looking dangerously close at to the moon as she cackles. The Hex Girls are the first to scatter, which is surprising because Scoob and Shaggy sure are fast and they are quick to follow. Ben tries to guide Velma away but she shrugs away from him holding her place for a second longer with Marcie. There’s a plan and he’s in on the plan. </p>
<p>Marcie mouths to Velma, <em>What’s he doing?</em> But Velma turns to usher her away with Ben taking off in another direction, thankfully.</p>
<p>“DIE!” The witch’s ghost cackles as she launches one of her fireballs at the stage, it strikes and sparkles glowing magenta. “THE TOWN MUST PAY FOR ITS FOUL DEED!” She’s flying after Scooby and Shaggy letting The Hex Girls and Ben go.</p>
<p>Marcie and Velma bolt after their two friends. There are places to be, places to go, and they need to be there all on time as the witch’s ghost soars and cackles. Her apparent vengeance crackling around her. Fire strikes close to them. It’s a quick burst of green and sparkles almost hitting Shaggy, too close, he’s yelling WOW and attempts to run faster.</p>
<p>Velma glances at the scene glad the leaves haven’t caught fire. Such an odd thought considering they’re in actual danger whether a person is wearing a mask or not. The fire isn’t fake. The fire is very real. She’s thrown herself and Marcie into this line of fire. Or in reality, Ben did, and yet he had all the secrets spread across his desk.</p>
<p>Another fireball strikes the ground, it’s a little less than the others and a brilliant orange. It’s here when Velma pretends to trip. Her hand brushes the back of Marcie’s as she strikes the ground, her knees hitting first then her elbows.</p>
<p>“Oh no! Help me!” Velma shouts knowing somehow Daphne's gonna complain about her not Oscar-worthy act. “Oh no!” Scoob stops and so does Marcie who offers to help Velma up. She leans forward pretending to hoist Velma off the ground as Scooby helps and Shaggy stays on the edge of their little act. “I’ve fallen and I can’t get up!”</p>
<p>“Lying it on a little thick, V?” It’s criticism but Marcie says it like a question.</p>
<p>“My ankle!” Velma continues as the witch swoops down a lot closer. Velma’s trying not to turn and look and smile at their antagonist. It’d give them away. At least realistically Shaggy and Scoob shout YIKES and all she gets is an eye roll from Marcie.</p>
<p>Marcie’s there still helping Velma, letting her leans into her as she’s looking over her shoulder and shouts, “NOW!”</p>
<p>A tree branch swings forward knocking the witch from her flight path, knocking her into an old soccer net. The impact forces it backwards triggering another part of their trap. A classic net falls over her as she groans, rubbing the back of her head. Maybe the net was a bit overkill or maybe it was the soccer goal because maybe this person has a concussion, but that’s for them to deal with.</p>
<p>Fred pops out of the bushes from behind the witch with a triumphant air punch and Daphne peaks out from where the tree branch moved. She’s rubbing her rope burnt hands from messing with the tree. But she smiles at Velma and Marcie. Although not for long, Velma continues to lean into Marcie and Daphne bypasses them with Scoob and Shaggy to visit their captured witch’s ghost.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to pretend anymore,” Marcie tells Velma who’s using her for support.</p>
<p>“I really hurt my ankle,” Velma replies.</p>
<p>“Oh?”</p>
<p>Velma snort and covers her face. That’s too much and stands up straighter. “No, no I didn’t.”</p>
<p>“I thought so. If feel like I should sue you for putting my ears through such bad acting.”</p>
<p>Velma has no comeback. She gives her a brief shoulder push before joining the rest of the gang. Fred’s already getting to antsy about putting the final pieces together. He comes up beside the witch’s ghost practically bouncing out of his skin.</p>
<p>“OK!” Fred starts his announcement. “Let’s see who’s behind all this.” And with some added sound effects courtesy of his brain, he rips the mask off the witch’s ghost revealing the person behind it all.</p>
<p>“Like it’s. . .I don’t know who that is,” Shaggy points at the man there. “I don’t like remember him.”</p>
<p>Marcie looks down, she’s messing with a leaf to hide her smile because she <em>knows</em> and she knows that Daphne and Velma already know. They didn’t trust any of the guys in to really let them in on all the clues they’ve uncovered.</p>
<p>But at least Daphne’s a much better actress, after another beat of no answer between Scoob, Shaggy, and Fred, she gasps. It’s all real sounding, too, putting Velma to shame, which causes her to stand around there blushing. “It’s-It’s the pharmacist, right? Mr. McKnight?”</p>
<p>Fred says nothing while he hangs onto the witch’s mask and Shaggy is in too deep on his commentary already. “Like I guess if you say so.”</p>
<p>The witch’s ghost has nothing to say.</p>
<p>Ben returns to them with The Hex Girls. Thorn’s in the lead and her pace quickens a bit. “Daddy?” she blurts and she comes up behind their short-lived antagonist.</p>
<p>Mr. McKnight sighs and continues to rub the back of his head. He nervously chuckles as he looks at all their guests. “Uh, hello Sally.”</p>
<p>“Your dad’s the ghost?” Luna blurts.</p>
<p>Fred gawks at her. “Your name is Sally?”</p>
<p>“I thought we already knew her name was Sally,” Marcie grumbles to Velma.</p>
<p>“Leave him alone,” she whispers back.</p>
<p>“But. . .”</p>
<p>Velma’s so close to whispering a classic <em>No buts</em> except Thorn’s in too much shock. She throws her arms up as if she’s pleading with her dad. “Daddy! I-I can’t believe this? Why would you do this?” And Mr. McKnight stands up with a huge frown as he’s staring at the ground.</p>
<p>And again with the good acting and the good improvising, Daphne jabs a finger at Thorn. “You mean you didn’t know about this?”</p>
<p>Mr. McKnight buys it but he also bought Velma’s whole <em>I’ve fallen and can’t get up act</em>, and it’d be much weirder if the girls already knew what was happening. It’s not like that’d be an obvious thing to figure out for anybody. Mr. McKnight stands before The Hex Girls as if he’s guarding them from Daphne. “They had nothing to do with this, I promise.”</p>
<p>From out of the bushes walks Mayor Corey as if that’s not strange. “What in the world is going on this evening?”</p>
<p>“At least, he’s worse than you, V.” Marcie leans a little closer to Velma who pushes her away a bit.</p>
<p>Mayor Corey stakes a stance in front of Mr. McKnight. He gasps and covers his mouth. By far, the acting is much worse. “Is that-Is that you. . .McKnight?!”</p>
<p>Marcie nudges Velma in the side with a smirk, but Velma swats her away and comes towards the Mayor. “Maybe I can explain. I found flash powder residue where Scoob and Shaggy saw the ghost.” She peels back some of Mr. McKnight’s costume. He sort of dangles there full of defeat. She reveals a metal contraption. “This is the device used to throw the fireballs. It looks like he got it from his daughter’s stage props.”</p>
<p>For no reason at all, Scooby pops up sniffing it. With his nose, he hits a button launching a fireball into the sky. It flies like a firework. And Shaggy shakes his head. “Did you really have to do that, Scoob?” Only the fireball lights up a part of the woods that casts a weird shadow on all of them. “Like what’s that?”</p>
<p>Velma’s chuckling. She swings around pulling out a flashlight, which has both Daphne and Marcie looking for where she kept it. While it’s small, still. But Velma’s too in the zone right now as she shines the flashlight on a cherry picker.</p>
<p>“That explains the tracks we’ve been seeing and explains how the ghost was able to fly above the trees.” Velma moves forward with the rest of the gang following her including Ben and the Hex Girls. She’s shining the light over it. There’s a giant fan on the back. “My guess is that’s what helped with the eerie wind, but I imagine it took more than one person to pull off this scam.” Velma allows a dramatic pause to take hold before shining the light just beyond the cherry picker and yelling into the shadows. “Isn’t that right Jack?”</p>
<p>Jack steps out from behind a tree, he shields his eyes and mutters, “D’oh.”</p>
<p>Shaggy shakes his head. “Zoinks!”</p>
<p>“It would take somebody <em>pretty</em> strong to hoist Mr. McKnight around.”</p>
<p>Shaggy folds his arms over his chest. “You should’ve like been cooking pot roast rather than cooking up trouble.”</p>
<p>Marcie’s shoulder brushes against Velma’s. “That goes for all of you,” she pipes up, and yet she says it in such a flat and monotonous way. Still, she stands close enough for her and Velma to touch.</p>
<p>“All of you?” blurts Ben.</p>
<p>It’s so, so, so hard to not shoot him a look because he knows, he knows and not only does he know but Marcie, Velma, and Daphne know that he knows.</p>
<p>Daphne swoops in stealing Marcie’s commentary. “Sure, there had to be more people involved to much such a hoax work.”</p>
<p>Marcie’s shoulders tense up while she’s still right beside Velma.</p>
<p>Mayor Corey goes straight back into his back acting routine. “Well, I, for one, am shocked for this deception.”</p>
<p>Velma turns right toward him. Her shoulder clips Marcie almost knocking her off balance. She’s grinning too much, it’s hard not to at this point. “You can cut the act, Mayor, you’re the one who got us suspicious from the start!” Except this gets a little swat from Marcie before she can continue going on and on revealing the secrets they hold.</p>
<p>‘I-I-I. . .” Mayor Corey’s looking all around but not once does he look at the two other culprits.</p>
<p>Ben shakes his head. “I’m very disappointed in you, Mayor! And all of you! For lining your pockets by dragging Sarah Ravencroft’s name through the mud!”</p>
<p>Daphne, Velma, and Marcie end up exchanging a trademark look but none of them say anything. Ben knows. It’s not time to deal out such a card though because first, more important first is some investigation. </p>
<p>Fred loudly claps his hands together. “I’m starving! I don’t know about everybody else, but I could go for a bite to eat!”</p>
<p>“That sounds like the best plan all night,” Shaggy cuts in while Scoob nods.</p>
<p>“Hey, my plan was good.” Velma fixes her glasses as she squints at him.</p>
<p>“The acting was subpar though.” Daphne chuckles.</p>
<p>“Well, we can’t all be perfect.”</p>
<p>“Do you think I’m perfect?” something enters Daphne’s voice that’s hard to define, But Velma says nothing. Instead, she fixes her glasses again. It’s a classic fidget. “I’m hungry, too.”</p>
<p>“You are all welcome back to my place,” Ben starts then pauses. “That includes The Hex Girls and Marcie but not you three.”</p>
<p>“That’s-That’s a given,” both Jack and Mr. McKnight mutter at the same time. </p>
<p>“But you owe us pizza!” Shaggy comments.</p>
<p>“Yeah! Pizza!” Scoob butts into the conversation.</p>
<p>“Of course, of course, I’ll-I’ll go start that. . .” Jack looks around at his fellow culprits and only Mr. McKnight follows him.</p>
<p>“So it’s settled.” Ben claps his hands together. “Then shall we?”</p>
<p>Velma brushes some of her hair out of her face. “If it’s ok with all of you, Marcie and I are going to walk back.”</p>
<p>“We are?” Marcie fires off a look at her only to sigh. “We are, we’re. . .walking back.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's now just really starting to drop into more of its AU witchcraftiness beyond Sarah Ravencroft before the big end.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>22</h1>
<p>“So what was so important to discuss alone that we had to walk?” Marcie asks.</p>
<p>“Oh, I don’t know.” Velma adds a shrug to make sure her point fully gets across. “I just needed to get away for a bit, that’s all.”</p>
<p>“I see.”</p>
<p>Velma looks over at Marcie as they’re cutting through Oakhaven with the others all already gone. They’re shuffling their way back towards Ben’s place with no real rush to make it there and no rush to hold a conversation.  “I mean, you could’ve said something if you didn’t want to walk. We could’ve just joined the rest of them.”</p>
<p>“No, no, it’s not that. . .” Marcie lets this unfinished thought dangle in the air as she looks off at the ocean that’s almost touching Oakhaven.</p>
<p>“Then what is it?” </p>
<p>Marcie looks back at Velma, she fixes her glasses. The iconic fidget of anybody who wears them. “Nothing. I kind of want to go down to the harbor for a bit, if you don’t mind.”</p>
<p>Velma looks out at those ships that sob in the water. It looks like absolute loneliness. “Sure. If anybody asks, I’ll just text that we’re delayed.”</p>
<p>“Just blame me. They would anyway.”</p>
<p>“What? You know that’s not true?” But it is, it’s true. Velma knows this even as she said such words out loud. Marcie doesn’t even make eye contact because she knows a lie when she hears one. </p>
<p>It doesn’t take long for them to end up sitting so close to the sad, sad ships at sea. There’s a lighthouse tucked away somewhere. Only its light is noticeable. An attempt to either guide you toward home or simply to push you away from danger. There’s not a lot Velma knows about lighthouses, to be honest. The most she knows it's a place people wish collected ghosts. Maybe they did collect ghosts, she’s just never seen one before.</p>
<p>“There’s something I’ve been thinking. . .” Marcie again lets an unfinished thought dangle in the air. Velma doesn’t look at her. She watches the light bob above them in an attempt to help all those sad, sad ships. "There’s something I’ve been thinking about, V.” </p>
<p>Maybe it’s not an unfinished statement. The second time, it’s not. It’s the start of a conversation and Velma looks at her instead. They’re sitting on the edge of a little dock. The other ones looked ready to die and slip away into the water to go wherever lost things went. Reasonable questions to start asking, <em>Huh? What? Thinking about what? Yes? What is it? Yeah?</em> None of which she says, instead, Velma pulls her knees a little closer to her chest because it’s sure chilly out especially by the waters, but that’s how life works.</p>
<p>Marcie pushes her glasses up the bridge of her nose. Back to the iconic fidgeting. “It’s nothing major, I’ve just been thinking a lot about wicca, witchcraft, Sarah Ravencroft, and our witch’s ghost. At the library, I found a few more books and while waiting at Ben’s house, I was trying to think about different experimental approaches to. . .magic.”</p>
<p>“Why?” <em>It won’t work.</em> Velma doesn’t need to say it out loud because Marcie knows it’s on her mind. It’s clear by Marcie’s expression.</p>
<p>“Curiosity.” Marcie shrugs.</p>
<p>“Curiosity killed the cat,” retorts Velma.</p>
<p>The two chuckle and end up saying at the same time, “But satisfaction brought it back.”</p>
<p>Velma sighs. “Alright, so you win. . .”</p>
<p>“V. . .I’m not-I’m not trying to win anything here. . .”</p>
<p>“Then. . .you have my attention.” Velma hesitates to double-check what she wants to say is alright. Some quick mental editing. “So how do you propose to start this series of experiments about witchcraft?”</p>
<p>Marcie smirks.</p>
<ol>
<li>Start small. Books recommend either focusing on lighting a candle or attempting to move a single object for 1-5 seconds.</li>
<li>The use of Latin is preferred. Therefore, experiment with different word choices. Does this or does this not effect the attempted <em>magic</em>.</li>
<li>Once best practice word choice is selected continue either lighting candle or moving object.</li>
<li>Increase this approach i.e. if object can be moved for 1-5 seconds then increase this time table and continue increasing it.</li>
<li>Continuing on idea of being telekinetic adjacent, once 10 seconds is reached. Start over again but increase size and weigh of object.</li>
</ol>
<p>Velma snorts, shaking her head. “No. I-I can’t.” The setting has changed to the Puritans village. The tourist trap looks more haunted than the rest of town in the dark. Then again, there’s not a lot of warm fuzzy feelings when it comes to the dealings of Puritans. Velma though doesn’t say anything else, she exhales counting the second of air leaving her body with her eyes closed. The numbers help silence any additional sporadic thoughts. Even Marcie says something, but whatever it is, is lost to the nature of hyper-focusing.</p>
<p>
  <em>One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven.</em>
</p>
<p>“Surge sursus,” Velma whispers only to snort again. She covers her face to hide her embarrassing laughter. Marcie fails to notice though. They’re both crouching beside a dead oak tree, chopped in half at some other point in life. A little acorn sits on it and doesn’t even tremble. Velma pushes her glasses up the bridge of her nose. “This is stupid. Nothing’s working.”</p>
<p>“Try again,” Marcie suggests as if it’s the obvious outcome.</p>
<p>“Try again? You try something.”</p>
<p>“No, I promise to focus on candle lighting. I can’t do that here, it’d start a wildfire.”</p>
<p>“That would be bad.” <em>Ok, ok, ok, ok.</em> Velma stares at her acorn friend straining her head for memories of Latin class. “I’ll try something else.” She starts rubbing her thighs recollecting again that magic is just energy, it’s an energy inside her and around her and it’s something she can manipulate. Velma raises a single hand while staring at the little acorn on the oak tree stump. “Dis.” Even in her mind, she thought through the word and the motion <em>dis</em> meant <em>push</em> and her brain reached out pushing the acorn.</p>
<p>The acorn shoots off the oak stump leaving both the girls in shock. First, they look off after their lost acorn before making eye contact. Both fidgeted with their glasses. Marcie spoke up first, “I don’t think it was happy with you dissing it.”</p>
<p>“Stop, no, I meant push, I pushed it.”</p>
<p>Again, Marcie looks off where the acorn meant. “But we want it to float.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Like make it rise up off. . .I’ll go get it or another one.”</p>
<p>Velma reaches out grabbing Macie’s hand before she can walk off. “No, go back. What was the other word you used?”</p>
<p>“Float?”</p>
<p>“Float,” Velma whispers before pulling out her phone. Nobody’s texted her since they split up. Didn’t seem right or fair. Walking back in the dark could be dangerous. But she needed to take those thoughts and pin them for later. Instead, with the help of Google Translate, she looks for some new word choices.</p>
<p>So many options appear and she looks through them deciding which might be best because again and again, they’re all water focused on from boats to swimming then there’s one related to flight. Marcie returns barely glancing at her phone before she sits down and puts either the same or a new acorn onto the oak stump.</p>
<p>“What? The Gang called?” Marcie mutters.</p>
<p>“No, something else.” Velma stares at the acorn.</p>
<p>“Is everything ok?”</p>
<p>Velma doesn’t answer because again it’s back to this idea of energy. There’s energy in her and energy around her and energy is magic and magic is energy that is meant to be manipulated or transferred. She stares at the acorn wishing there were strings to tug, the use of a pulley system to get it to move would be ideal. As if she could pull down on a thread making up the universe to let the acorn to lift up.</p>
<p>To let the acorn float. . .</p>
<p>“Volito,” Velma whispers while she moves her one hand down still lost in thought of universal threads. She pulls down so the acorn can float up and it does. It does. For all of two seconds, but she moves the acorn upwards before slight pain sparks behind her eyes. She pushes up her glasses to rub her eyes and Marcie doesn’t even say a word. </p>
<p>By the time the world returns, Velma sees Marcie just sitting there staring and staring and staring at the acorn before she looks up, locking eyes, “V. . .You. . .You did it.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just two quick asides before diving back into the second half of this mystery about Sarah Ravencroft.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>23</h1>
<p>There’s still some time to go before they’ll arrive at Ben’s place and maybe choosing to walk was a bad idea because it’s sure getting cold out. The type that’s just one step beyond <em>chilly</em>. Marcie’s a few steps in front of Velma looking at the carvings in the bridge. She has her phone flashlight on reading some of them and touching some other ones.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe Ben went out of his way earlier to tell me all about this place. I hate men."</p>
<p>“Like covered bridges aren’t made for kissing,” Marcie chuckles and turns off her flashlight and faces Velma. There’s enough moonlight to help them see through the slits in the bridge. It’s just getting a little darker near the middle where secrets are meant to stay. “What do you think his problem is?”</p>
<p>“Where do I start?”</p>
<p>“Well, you don’t have to start with him being a man.” Marcie comes to stand a little closer to Velma as they go and make their exit from the bridge. She runs her hand across the side of the bridge, which is clearly a bad idea. “Ouch!”</p>
<p>Marcie’s hand snaps off the side of the bridge. She puts her fingers to her lips and Velma stops for her, she uses her flashlight to help out. She shined it down letting Marcie free a splinter burrowed underneath her skin. It’s big enough to pose not much of a problem. Marcie rubs her hand across her thigh looking back at the bridge before laughing as she points out, <em>V + M. October 1918</em>. </p>
<p>“Look, past us.”</p>
<p>Vema can’t move. She spotted it earlier, too. Thanks to her flashlight, she could easily spot the <em>V + M. October 1918</em> A certain sort of sadness struck a chord of her heart then but now, now it’s a little weird and it’s different with them both standing out there. Marcie moves along and yet Velma keeps on starting at the bridge.</p>
<p>Even after the splinter, Marcie continues to touch the initials of people. Looking at some of them coming close to leaving the kissing bridge. Without looking at Velma, she comments. “I guess it’d be weird if you and. . .Daphne ever wrote your initials. VD doesn’t really shout romance.”</p>
<p>“Why would you say that?”</p>
<p>Marcie laughs. “I don’t know, it’s funny, you know venereal disease.” </p>
<p><em>It’s just we were having such a nice moment and you had to go and ruin it.</em> Velma only thinks it. She doesn’t say it. There’s no real point to saying it out loud. Though outside the bridge, Marcie pauses to look back at her mouthing a <em>Sorry</em>. Acceptable enough. Velma hops forward, picking up her pace and failing just a tad bit. She starts walking again beside Marcie. They’re close enough together that their shoulders and hands bump into each other.</p>
<p>“That was an off base comment,” Marcie ends up saying out loud.</p>
<p>“It was pretty weird,” Velma nods as she responds.</p>
<p>“I don’t know why I really even say it.”</p>
<p>Velma looks at her as they continue to walk side by side with each other. She smirks. “You obviously just wanted to say venereal.”</p>
<p>Marcie chokes on a laugh. She looks at the ground rather than Velma. “I mean, maybe. It <em>is</em> a fun word but also kind of gross. I don’t know. I blame all the vowels in it.” </p>
<p>“<em>Cute</em>.” Velma laughs and they keep on keeping on as they walk forward in the night. Somewhere up ahead they can spot Ben’s large home between trees. It’s as if some stars sank below the horizon.</p>
<h3>Past</h3>
<p>Daphne’s about to put out the fire but stopped. She wasn’t alone. She held a bucket in hand about to let the waterfall onto some crumbling embers only to look over and see Velma sitting there. She looked asleep or half asleep or somehow here but not here at the same time. Either way, as soon as Velma realized Daphne spotted her, she sat up straighter with one huge yawn.</p>
<p>“I didn’t know you were still here.” Rather than put out the little fire pit, Daphne sat down in one of the chairs across from Velma. “I can make it more. . .fire.”</p>
<p>“Do you even know how?” Velma asked.</p>
<p>“Of course. . .” But Daphne trailed away like she didn’t. She ended up moving to a chair that was a lot closer to Velma. “Not really.”</p>
<p>“I’m no expert, but I think more wood, maybe.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I think maybe, too.” Neither of them added to the fire. Daphne leaned back, she hugged her knees watching the dying fire. “Why are you still here?”</p>
<p>“Oh, just thinking.”</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah? Penny for your thoughts.” Daphne grinned.</p>
<p>Velma chuckled, she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. “My thoughts are worth more than a penny.”</p>
<p>“I mean. . .are they? Are they really?”</p>
<p>“Wow, that-<em>that</em> hurt.”</p>
<p>“I’m only here to keep it real.” Daphne tossed both her hands up signaling at everything and nothing at all. “Just keeping everything real.”</p>
<p>Velma stayed all curled up in her chair picking at some loose threads on her orange sleeve. “Just thinking about everything from earlier.”</p>
<p>“I know right! It can’t be sanitary to actually wash clothes in recycled hot dog water.”</p>
<p>“Not <em>that</em>,” muttered Velma. She leaned forward almost burying her face in the palms of her hands. “I don’t know, it’s just a little weird, right?”</p>
<p>“We’re not talking about the water issue?” Daphne reiterated.</p>
<p>“It’s just weird, you know, going to all of that and for what? Closing things down in order to bring in more money but not for yourself but your family?”</p>
<p>“I don’t understand what you’re getting at.”</p>
<p>Velma looked up fidgeting with her glasses again. “You wouldn’t.”</p>
<p>“That’s a little unfair. . .”</p>
<p>Velma stood up, stretching. “I should get going, my mom’s probably wondering where I am.”</p>
<p>“Just call her and say you’re spending the night. I’m sure she won’t mind.”</p>
<p>But Velma took the bucket and splashed some water on those dying embers, making sure it was all out. There’d be no forest fires or accidental fires here. “Thanks, but no thanks. I just need to think through some different things.”</p>
<p>“About Hot Dog Water?” Daphne replied.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I just. . .I don’t know. It doesn’t feel right.”</p>
<p>Daphne shrugged. “She attacked people at her dad’s amusement park, that’s not ok. She messed up, and even if she wanted to help out, it’s not like she asked what his dad ever wanted.” That held Velma’s attention. “You can’t just make decisions for people.”</p>
<p>“True, true. Maybe philosophy 101 is just getting to me.”</p>
<p>Daphne tilted her head to the side as she took Velma in. “Wait, what? You’re not in philosophy 101.”</p>
<p>One last glasses fidget from Velma, she was on her way out, but at least she stopped to say, “Bad joke.” But Daphne had a good point. <em>You can’t just make decisions for people.</em> Without really saying bye, just a wave, Velma started to walk off.</p>
<p>Though Daphne called after her. “Really, you can spend the night. My sisters aren’t even here. We pretty much have the whole place to ourselves. My mom doesn’t leave her room when she gets into her <em>moods</em> and she’s currently in one of those moods.”</p>
<p>Velma looked up at the Blake house. Mansion? Manor? Giant house? She wasn’t too sure how to define it other than simply, <em>Daphne lived here</em>. “Yeah. . .” She smiled at Daphne. It was pretty darky out there and they couldn’t really make each other out. “Sleepover sounds good.”</p>
<p>Daphne cheered. “Perfect! I was hoping you’d agree! And now let’s get inside, it’s getting cold out.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>24</h1>
<p>
  <b>Past</b>
</p>
<p>If you looked the word moping up in the dictionary, they’d be a distinct image of Fred right next to it the way he arrived at the scene. He gripped something and was all mope, no smiles. Velma’d been waiting with Daphne, Shaggy, and Scoob outside City Hall for some time. He was late, which was actually a surprise. Something about Fred seemed like he should be late yet never was. The whole time Daphne paced all around. Her hair was getting tangled in the wind yet she didn’t fix it until she spotted him.</p>
<p>Daphne did a quick brush of her head. “Fred.” No question mark. No exclamation mark. It was simple just <em>Fred</em>, and Velma watched her from the little staircase. She stayed balanced on the railing beside Shaggy who didn’t even bother to speak to her. Daphne sort of ran to Fred, it was an awkward pace and she threw her arms around him. “We were getting worried.”</p>
<p>It was an actual fact. <em>They</em> were getting worried.</p>
<p>Shaggy started speaking for the first time that night. Again, never with Velma sitting right beside him and Scoob. Perched right up there on the railing. Where she continued to stay. “Like, where’s the Mystery Machine?”</p>
<p>“Reah!” Scoob agreed.</p>
<p>Fred stood ramrod straight, he gripped the keys to his dad’s office real hard, it looked like they might even cut through his hands. “Left it at home in case my dad woke up.”</p>
<p>To think, they didn’t know it yet, but even then they knew their true villain.</p>
<p>“I’m still not happy about all of this,” muttered Fred.</p>
<p>It was only about to get so much worse. There was no easy life after betrayal.</p>
<p>The whole time Velma watched Daphne who occasionally made eye contact. She was doing her best to look at Fred, Fred, Fred. Just Fred Jones, but at least, he was a good guy. Velma popped off the railing and took the keys from Fred. It was time to get moving and maybe it was because Daphne rested a hand on Fred’s shoulder.</p>
<p>Maybe if they’d been better at communicating what happened wouldn’t have ever happened.</p>
<p>“We’re just going to check out his office,” Velma retorted.</p>
<p>“Fine, but I know he’s not involved in the cursed treasure or the planospheric disc, no matter what Pericles says.” Fred snapped right back at her and with Daphne moving closer. She smiled at him. He said treasure in a funny way like <em>tray-sure</em> and it wasn’t fair he walked an odd line between dumb blond and smart guy. He might be failing at a lot of classes in school, but he sure understood how physics worked.</p>
<p>Daphne shot Velma the sort of look that could kill. Not really, it was an exaggeration. Velma squeezed the keys as she studied the way Daphne look. It was targeted. It was a look to kill just her and nobody else around. There was a certain venom in all of their voices. </p>
<p>“If you ask me, we should be investigating Angel.” </p>
<p>But already Velma was walking away doing her best to not huff or puff or blow a house down with her anger. The anger needed to be saved for later, for something else, to be honest. Wasn’t like she was being the better half of the party here.</p>
<p>Wasn’t even like she got far before muttering, “Subtle.” She shot a look at Daphne, but unlike her, even when her looks meant to kill, they didn’t. Her words though could be a different story. Velma kept her back to Daphne and Fred, kinda looking at her feet admitting some inner truth. Apparently, not a truth but make-believe. “I thought we were over this.”</p>
<p>You mess up one time and it’s forever.</p>
<p>Velma couldn’t look back at them nor Shaggy and Scoob.</p>
<p>And out of all the people in the world, all the people in the world Shaggy hiccuped his words. “Like, you did choose Angel over us.”</p>
<p>Velma glared at him. “Oh, really? Ike how you chose <em>Scooby</em> over me?” Velma jabbed a finger at herself. Furious. It wasn’t right to finally have a boyfriend and be treated in such a way. Animals were great and all but each and every single time, Shaggy hung out with his dog or would go and save him over her. Not fair. Not fair, but also. . . Velma did glance over her shoulder to see Daphne no longer touched Fred. She’d taken a few steps away from him. He didn’t even seem to notice. What did that mean? . . .A blessing in disguise.</p>
<p>“ENOUGH!” snapped Fred before they could continue arguing and such arguments were good at lasting a long time in those days. Tension was thick, it pried them apart. “Let’s just get this done.”</p>
<p>Right away, Shaggy, Scoob, and Velma move to go inside only as Shaggy and Scoob took the lead, Velma sort of paused. She half shuffled back to apologize to both Fred and Daphne. Only as if they were sharing a private moment, Daphne said to Fred, “Don’t worry after this is done and all this friction with the gang and your dad will be over with and we can announce our engagement.”</p>
<p>“ENGAGEMENT?!” Velma blurted it right before whispering, “Oh wait, did I say that out loud.”</p>
<p>Fred made no comment to either of them. Instead, he headed inside. Daphne wasn’t even hanging on him. She looked at the ground while Velma watched from right by the steps. Finally, she looked up and shrugged.</p>
<p>“I should’ve told you, it’s-it’s not really a thing though,” Daphne said while she toed the ground.</p>
<p>“No, I’m glad you did.” And Velma headed inside, she fixed her glasses, happy that she spent years practicing not crying because for some reason, she wanted to cry. No reason. Had to be just all the tension, all the friction, all the anger. It had to be the Mystery Gang falling apart, they were being peeled from one another, flayed alive, and there’d be no happy endings by the end of the night. Maybe it was for the best that sometimes things fall apart before breaking.</p>
<p>
  <b>Present</b>
</p>
<p>Daphne pulls at one of her orange waves. Her hair is a bit messy after all that wind and running around outside. It isn’t an easy fix without a brush, her hair was too thick. It doesn’t want to listen. Downstairs Thorn kept talking about how she was Wiccan while Ben listened to every word she uttered.</p>
<p>Daphne opens his medicine cabinet to find it empty. She opens the bottom doors and looks under the sink to find toilet paper waiting, but not much of anything else. Then in the shower, there's also nothing waiting. No soap, no shampoo, no conditioner, no nothing. Outside the bathroom, she opens a little door in the hall expecting to find towels, but like everywhere else, it’s nothing.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” Ben asks.</p>
<p>“Huh?” Daphne closes the door. She looks right at him. “Where are the towels?”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>Daphne sighs and slightly wines. “I’m dirty. It was gross out there.”</p>
<p>Ben looks around appearing to be a little frazzled, if she were to choose a descriptor. <em>What is Ben’s problem?</em> “I’m afraid it’ll have to wait. Is that ok?”</p>
<p>Daphne exhales. “Sure, sure, it’s. . .fine.”</p>
<p>“I’ll get one from the basement for you later.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I can just. . .get it?” Daphne offers. She points at the lower level. “Like if that helps. You are the one with company.”</p>
<p>“And you are <em>my</em> company.”</p>
<p>“True, true.” Daphne laughs. “True. I meant like you hired us to be here so technically they’re your guests.”</p>
<p>“I’ll get you a towel later.”</p>
<p>“Thanks!” Daphne chimes. She follows Ben downstairs and checks her phone seeing Velma just text her. <b>Be back soon. Promise this time.</b> “Do you happen to know any Wicca?”</p>
<p>Ben stops on the bottom step and looks at her. “What?”</p>
<p>“Just. . .you seem so-so passionate when Thorn talks about all her magic. I was just wondering if you, too, practice Wicca.”</p>
<p>“No, only my ancestors did. Unfortunately, I did not.”</p>
<p>“It must be incredible to know so much about your ancestors.” Daphne’s back to following him as he moves. “How do you learn so much? Is it something like ancestory.com or something better?”</p>
<p>Ben glares at her. “Why?”</p>
<p>Daphne halts, glad this all takes place before the gang and The Hex Girls. “I don’t know? I just always figured there must be royalty in my family. So how would I find out and you seem to know a lot so I was asking.”</p>
<p>“Oh, right. . .” Ben never answers the question as he sits back down.</p>
<p>So does Daphne. She sits between two empty seats looking at her text again. <b>Be back soon. Promise this time.</b> What’s her problem? Fred appears to feel the same way. He’s across from her shrugging dramatically to get more of an answer. There isn’t any. Because the <b>Be back soon</b> translates better as <em>now</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>25</h1>
<p>Making such a late entrance with Marcie of course brings a lot of attention, unwanted attention. It’s not like they’re all on best terms <em>with</em> Marcie or maybe none of them were still on the best of terms. It’s easier to say it’s all in the past but the past has a bad habit of haunting the present. The true hauntings in life. Not so much ghosts.</p>
<p>Marcie only waves as she enters the room with Velma, she’s one step ahead. Everybody’s still there waiting with The Hex Girls. Thorn waves, just her. Daphne and Velma share a nod right before Velma sits down next to her with Fred on the other side. At least Marcie’s there to join her as they’re hanging out in Ben’s house with a bigger mystery on hand.</p>
<p>After the two are settled in, Daphne rests her chin on her palm as she grins at Velma. “<em>We</em> were just talking to <em>Ben</em> about Wicca.”</p>
<p>“How curious.” Velma pushes her glasses up the bridge of her nose. “Did I miss anything interesting?”</p>
<p>“Thorn’s wiccan,” Fred announces and they get another wave from Thorn.</p>
<p>“But Ben’s not,” Daphne adds, her chin still resting on her palm as she smiles at Velma who pretends she’s not really paying attention. “We were just talking about your ancestor again, Sarah Ravencroft.”</p>
<p>“<em>Right</em>.” There’s a curtness to his voice like his patience is running thin. “Can I get you anything, Velma?”</p>
<p>“Can I have a glass of water?” Marcie asks.</p>
<p>Ben ignores her and she mouths a <em>wow</em>.</p>
<p>“Oh, um. . .orange juice. . .” responds Velma.</p>
<p>“I don’t have orange juice.”</p>
<p>Velma shrugs. “Surprise me?”</p>
<p>Ben leaves the room.</p>
<p>“I’d love to learn more,” Marcie starts, “. . .about Wicca, if you don’t mind.”</p>
<p>“Of course, of course. I can bring over a few books tomorrow unless you have a chance to stop by tonight.”</p>
<p>Daphne, Velma, and Marcie all exchange a look with one another. It’s Daphne who takes the lead all over again. “Tonight sounds great, we should give you a ride home anyway.” Daphne moves to rest a hand on Velma’s knee. Velma’s cheeks turn a bit crimson and she looks at the floor rather than anybody else around her. It’s been such a long night. “I bet Ben would let us borrow his car to make sure they get home safe.”</p>
<p>“. . .Yes. . .” Velma ends up looking over at Daphne and smiling.</p>
<p>Ben returns with a glass of water in one hand while he cradles two wine glasses beside a bottle of wine in the other. He hands off the water to Marcie before handing both of the glasses to Velma who takes them trying not to look shocked because she’s shock. This wasn’t what she meant by <em>surprise</em>, And it’s too late to complain because he pops the wine bottle open and pours two glasses.</p>
<p>Once both are filled halfway, Ben nods at her. “Cheers.”</p>
<p>But Marice whispers, "Inappropiate."</p>
<p>“. . .<em>Ooook</em>. . .” Velma stares at Marcie and Velma for help, she needs so much help.</p>
<p>Then Ben takes the one glass clinking them together. He starts drinking while still standing there and Velma keeps looking first at Marcie who shakes her head then atDaphne who nods before she looks at Ben who looks ready to open his mouth and question her a lot so she takes a small sip. Not enough to get drunk, right? She’s sure of it. She hopes so.</p>
<p>“The Hex Girls are getting tired,” Daphne says, bringing Ben’s gross focus off Velma who spits some wine out into the glass. “Is it ok if I give them a ride home?”</p>
<p>“A ride home?” Ben looks at the band.</p>
<p>“Could I borrow your car? You have guests so I’ll drive them home, make sure they’re safe.” Daphne is already up and putting her hand out for keys leaving Ben to hand them over. The Hex Girls get up waving and thanking him. “Ready?”</p>
<p>Marcie pops out of her seat. “I’ll go, too.”</p>
<p>“What?” both Velma and Daphne ask in unison.</p>
<p>Marcie shrugs. “So she doesn’t have to drive back alone.”</p>
<p>Already, Daphne’s heading out the door without really any goodbyes to any of them. The Hex Girls follow. Marcie taps Velma on the shoulder and waves before she exits. This leaves Velma there with her glass of wine, which is remains very inappropriate on Ben’s part. In the room are Fred, Shaggy, and Scoob, at least. They watch all the girls disappear as Fred mutters something about Hot Dog Water, but whatever words he spares aren’t loud enough for Velma to make sense of them.</p>
<p>The car hums with life outside and pulls away. Velma looks over her shoulder and through some curtains to watch it disappear as Ben and Fred talk a bit about the weather. She returns to the conversation looking right across the room at Ben.</p>
<p>“Can I ask a question?” she asks.</p>
<p>“Sure.”</p>
<p>“Where is. . .Sarah Ravencroft buried? Marcie said she wasn’t able to find any information about her. I’d like to pay my respects.”</p>
<p>Ben sighs. “Nobody knows, I’m afraid. The problem with a hanging.”</p>
<p>“And they found nothing while building that little. . .Puritan village?”</p>
<p>“Afraid not. Her remains are lost to us, her spellbook is lost to us, all of her is lost.”</p>
<p>Velma leans back in her seat. “Sounds like we have a mystery to solve.”</p>
<p>“I say that,” protests Fred.</p>
<p>"No you don't," Velma retorts, but at a whisper.</p>
<p>“Like I don’t think that’s a mystery, it’s more like. . .archeology,” Shaggy adds.</p>
<p>Vema shrugs. “We’re here. Might as well solve an old, old mystery, but first, we’d need to know a little more about Sarah. If you don’t mind.”</p>
<p>Ben’s smile widens. His grip tightens on his glass breaking its little stem causing both Scoob and Shaggy to start shouting. He casually stands up. “Sorry, sorry. Can we come back to that? I should. . .take care of this.”</p>
<p>He waves and Velma sits there in silence looking at the shards of glass left behind. She pushes her glasses back again, a nervous fidget thinking about earlier. Unsure if it was all in her head or under the influence of Marcie. All she needs is to pull at the threads of energy around her and whispers, “Volito.”</p>
<p>“Did you. . .” Fred trails away though as three pieces of glass float off the ground. Not by much, but they almost touch the bottom of Ben’s seat. Chunky little shards. Scoob and Shaggy watch sounding ready to panic all over again.</p>
<p>Velma exhaled releasing them and any threads she pictured. Her brain feeling a little foggier. Ben’s back ready to clean, oblivious to the scene at hand. She gets up, “Sorry, is it ok if I have a private conversation with the rest of the gang?”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Ben says.</p>
<p>“I need some fresh air. We’ll be right outside.”</p>
<p>“. . .Ok. . .let me know if you need anything.”</p>
<p>Velma hands the wine to Fred who looks at it, raises his eyebrow, but he follows her out the door. Shaggy and Scoob are stuck in their seats trembling probably unsure what to do about the newfound strangeness of their friend. They at least follow as Ben watches them pass him by. The final two meet Velma and Fred out there. The world is all cold with an approaching change in weather with plenty of stars to see in the night and those ships that never stop wailing. Even though it’s not that cold, Velma pretends to warm up her hands. It’s about time the rest of the gang was all caught up in their larger very real mystery.</p>
<p>If Ben Ravencroft knew all along who was masquerading as the witch’s ghost then why did he bring them there?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marcie and Daphne have a chat.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>26</h1>
<p>“Think of it almost as a talisman, it connects you to the spirit world, amplifies your energy,” Thorn is sitting there explaining. Neither Daphne nor Marcie sit down once they enter the Hex Girls’ apartment. Thorn rests on a seat as the others gather some books together for the Mystery Gang. “A witch’s book of spells is powerful. It allows you to manipulate energy with little thought, without a lot of practice, it helps with everything.”</p>
<p>Marcie holds up a few of the books Dusk handed her. “And these are?”</p>
<p>“From Amazon.”</p>
<p>Marcie sighs looking down at them. “If I were to find an <em>actual</em> witch’s spellbook or whatever word it was you used for it, what would happen?”</p>
<p>The Hex Girls all exchange a look. One full of shrugs. Thorn answers, “No idea, I guess you’d have access to a lot of power.”</p>
<p>“Interesting,” Marcie whispers this while pretending to not care. She manages to slip a text to Velma though trying to find the words are all odd. She’s never been one for magic. Physics, yes. <b>Ben ever mention spellbooks?</b> “Thanks for the help.”</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Daphne adds, looking at the books Marcie’s holding onto. “When’s your big concert?”</p>
<p>“Halloween.”</p>
<p>Tomorrow night is all hallow’s eve then it’s Halloween. Almost there. “Break a leg,” Daphne tells them before simply turning to leave. She has keys in her hand already and she’s out the door leaving Marcie there by herself with all those books.</p>
<p>The Hex Girls stare at Marice. “Um. . .I like your flags. . .” Marcie backs out as she points at their little coffee table. A plant sits there with a Lesbian and a Bi pride flag. Marcie scurries out after Daphne who waits at the end of the hall in their apartment building. They leave the door wide open and exit with the books in hand.</p>
<p>Outside Daphne’s already in the car so Marcie climbs right inside. She puts the books on the floor before buckling up as Daphne starts to drive off. It’s pretty quiet. A few times both Daphne and Marcie exchange odd looks. There’s not a lot for either of them to say. Neither of them were ever friends so there were no shared topics of interest.</p>
<p>Marcie’s phone goes off and she checks it expecting it to be Velma only for it to be somebody else writing to her in symbols. Daphne’s stalls at a stop sign, spotting it out of the corner of her eye. Marcie turns the screen off as fast as she could.</p>
<p>“Velma?”</p>
<p>“Not yet.”</p>
<p>“Then who?”</p>
<p>“My dad.”</p>
<p>Daphne sort of glances at Marcie while driving. “How is he after. . .everything?”</p>
<p>Marcie looks out the window. “Don’t want to talk about it.”</p>
<p>“I get it, don’t worry. Crazy family things. This one time my aunt wanted to invite her new boyfriend over to our Thanksgiving dinner but her new boyfriend was my sister’s boyfriend and <em>she</em> knew this, but my sister had no idea that our aunt was dating her boyfriend. To make things worse, my aunt is married, even after this, she’s married so my mother was confused and asked her ‘Boyfriend or friend boy?’ But my aunt didn’t answer just said she needed an extra place at the table so my sister said she couldn’t make it because she was having dinner with her boyfriend’s family so she’s not there but her boyfriend comes to our dinner and soon she arrives saying change of plan surprised to find him there and so were all of we. Like what did he expect? He knew what he was doing. He knew he was the bad guy and yet he just kept showing up like he wasn’t.”</p>
<p>Marcie side-eyes Daphne and groans. “Ok, but what does this have to do with anything?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know. You? Why are you here? What do you even see in Velma?” </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, what?” Marcie looks at the door handle because what? Is she going to roll out of the car to escape this awkward conversation? She can’t even be mad at Daphne for asking such questions seeing how <em>close</em> her and Velma are. . .</p>
<p>“I don’t know. I’m just trying to figure out what it is you see in Velma?”</p>
<p>Marcie stares at her because <em>oh no</em>. She’s not the sort of person to hide such a question popping into her head though. It’s for better or worse. “You’re her friend, shouldn’t you already know why she’s great?”</p>
<p>Daphne hits the brakes a little too hard at another stop sign and looks at Marcie. “Touche.” She doesn’t even look both ways and continues to drive and instead turns up the music.</p>
<p><em>You didn’t answer the question</em>, Marcie comes so close to asking. To spite her but also out of curiosity. Instead, she looks at the back of her phone as some faded song plays over the radio. Somehow the everything from before simply felt over, but. . .it wasn’t. Mr. E still has things to ask, there were things to accomplish, this is nothing but a fleeting moment of reprieve for all of them.</p>
<p>“Hard to explain,” Marcie finally says. “So maybe I’ll tell you another time.”</p>
<p>“Thanks,” whispers Daphne.</p>
<p>They’re close when Velma does text an answer to the question.</p>
<p>
  <b>Yeah, he just did. Something about a book. He wants us to find her.</b>
</p>
<p>“Looks like we have another mystery on our hands,” Marcie announces as she stares at Velma’s text. “V said Ben wants to find Sarah.”</p>
<p>“Figures there’s more to this.”</p>
<p>“Can’t trust men.”</p>
<p>Daphne snorts. “So true.” </p>
<p>They arrive and she puts the car in park. As Marcie unbuckles her seatbelt, Daphne stops her with a single touch to the back of her hand. They make eye contact. </p>
<p>“Velma’s funny, in a weird way. She’s jealous nobody ever kidnaps her. She’s really pushy, too, which can get annoying but I think it’s great she just goes for what she wants. As smart as she is, she’s not pretentious and she makes jokes everybody gets, which is more than I can say for a lot of people.” Not once does Daphne break her stare as she studies Marcie and how Marcie reacts, but her expression never really changes the whole time.</p>
<p>The entire time Marcie sits there gazing at Daphne with little say and all Daphne does, in the end, is open the door and starts to climb out. She releases Marcie allowing her to unbuckle and pick the books off the ground.</p>
<p>“Come on, let’s see what else we can learn.”</p>
<p>Up ahead, it appears that Velma, Shaggy, Scoob, and Fred are all hanging outside. Good, good. There’s a mystery to solve. Marcie hugs the books to her chest following Daphne as they make their return.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A little chat between Marcie and Velma</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>27</h1>
<p>It isn’t until the tenth knock that Velma decides to speak up, and by speaking up, it’s not by much. Velma whisper-shouts in response, “Yes?”</p>
<p>The knocking stops.</p>
<p>The only sound is Velma’s heart beating faster and faster. At some other point, Ben’s house stopped creaking in the wind. In fact, it’s not even too windy out. Everybody else is asleep. The door though starts to move, its hinges scraping together. Velma hugs one of the pillows because it might serve better as a weapon (if needed). She’ll throw it at a potential enemy’s face then spring up ready to grab the lamp off the night stand beside her as a better and more concrete weapon.</p>
<p>Except it’s Marcie who partially stands in her room. She’s looking in and knocks again while leaning into the door. “I couldn’t sleep.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Velma sits up.</p>
<p>“Guess you can’t sleep either.”</p>
<p>“No, I mean, I could. I was asleep.”</p>
<p>Marcie mouths a long <em>Oooooh</em> and is about to back out but Velma continues to sit there. Maybe if she just speaks up, it’ll help.</p>
<p>But Velma beats her to the punch. “We should probably. . .talk though. . .”</p>
<p>“Right, yes, we should talk.” Marcie steps into the room closing the door behind her. She slides down and sits there letting the door support her back.  “We should figure out a way to tackle our research plan.”</p>
<p>“Right, right.” Velma nods as if this is to either persuade herself or Marcie yet it’s obvious they’re both agreeing on the same things. “A research plan will be smart, Fred <em>does</em> love to split up. . .” Velma trails away and looks at the clock for a hot sec. It’s almost two in the morning. She snaps her attention back to Marcie. “You should probably-You should probably sit closer.”</p>
<p>“Oh?”</p>
<p>“We don’t wake anybody up by accident, right?”</p>
<p>"Right. . .<em>Riche</em>." Marcie starts to nod. “Makes sense.”</p>
<p>Velma puts her glasses on securing clearer vision as Marcie walks across the room. She’s cradling something and sits down on the edge of the bed. There’s a bit of space between them but she also uses this to rest one of the spellbooks down and flips it open.</p>
<p>“Oh! You mean. . .<em>research</em>,” Velma comments. Why did she say it like <em>that</em>? They were on the same page! Yet she said it like Marcie meant something else when it's obvious Marcie meant research-research. For some odd reason, her brain just decided to not be her friend the second she let Marcie in.</p>
<p>Marcie looks up at her, fixing her glasses. “What did you think I meant?”</p>
<p>“Nothing.” Velma looks down, glad it’s pretty dim. There’s some light she couldn’t get to turn off. It serves almost as a nightlight, but it’s nowhere bright enough for Marcie to see her cheeks burning. And Marcie also doesn’t ask for a brighter light letting her brew in her awkwardness. </p>
<p>What was she even trying to say or trying to mean? </p>
<p>What does her brain even want from her? </p>
<p>Vema jabs her finger into the center of her glasses to push them up the bridge of her nose. Her brain doesn’t want her to listen to what Marcie has to say about magic. That’s a fact. Because Marcie is talking and none of the words are computing yet it’s nice to hear Marcie’s voice. Which is all wild and all of it is a lot and for some reason, Velma rests her hand down close to Marcie’s leg, her fingertips brush Marcie’s knee who stops talking to look down.</p>
<p>“Is there something wrong?” Marcie asks.</p>
<p>Velma shakes her head.</p>
<p>“Are you sure?” Marcie chuckles. “You look like you’ve just seen a ghost.”</p>
<p>“Hilarious.” Velma runs her fingers through her hair and ends up closing the book on Marcie. “I’m actually pretty tired.”</p>
<p>“But what about Sarah’s book. . .?”</p>
<p>“What about it?”</p>
<p>“What I was just. . .” Marcie rolls her eyes and ends up explaining whatever she just said for a second time. “I’ve cross referenced what the Hex Girls told us about the power of inanimate objects such as a spellbook like what Ben is looking for. It doesn’t make sense, why would he ask a bunch of kids from a whole other coast for help?”</p>
<p>“Because. . .it’s a mystery?”</p>
<p>Marcie picks at the book's edges. “Seems fishy.”</p>
<p>“<em>Desperate</em>,” Velma whispers. She closes her eyes as if it’ll help. </p>
<p>Maybe if she looks deep enough into the books they have there would be a spell waiting for them to whisper to find out some hidden truths. To unbury them. Instead, all she can do is feel those threads of the universe around them and. . .<em>Volito</em>. . .her fingers tug at said threads of the universe. Marcie’s breath hitches and Velma opens her eyes to find the book floating in front of her. Manipulating the energy without even having to say words and spells out loud, but she can feel that one in her brain.</p>
<p>Velma shakes her head and loses hold of the book. It flops down somehow opening right back up to the pages Marcie flagged about the energy objects can introduce. </p>
<p>“I don’t think we should look for this book,” Velma comments.</p>
<p>“Why? If anything, <em>we</em> should find it first before somebody like Ben or Mr. E find it.”</p>
<p>“What does. . .” But Velma leaves the question unfinished. She closes the book a second time before she drops it onto the nightstand along with her glasses. Rather than continue such a conversation, she collapses in her bed wanting to leave behind the old challenges of Crystal Cove. There’s a lot of names and a lot of people she’d rather forget or not think about in the moment. </p>
<p>Marcie continues to sit at the edge of the bed looking down at her.</p>
<p>“What?” Velma asks.</p>
<p>“Nothing.” Except Marcie kind of chuckles. It’s a kind-of-but-not-really chuckle.</p>
<p>Although Marcie’s face is pretty blurry for Velma to get the best read. She could put her glasses on but that would involve her needing to see the world. Sometimes it’s nice to just not. “No, what? What is it?”</p>
<p>“Nothing. . .it’s. . .embarrassing, I don’t want to say it.” Marcie ends up hugging the book to her chest as she stays on the edge of the bed.</p>
<p>“No, I need to know now.”</p>
<p>Marcie huffs. “But you have to promise not to laugh.”</p>
<p>“No, I can’t make any promises, sorry.”</p>
<p>“Fine.” Marcie once again kind-of-but-not-really chuckles. “I just-I just had a random thought about that old song about cars.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I don’t follow.”</p>
<p>“No, you know the song. It’s the one where they’re like, <em>If I lay here, If I lay here</em>. . .that song.”</p>
<p>Velma squints at Marcie.</p>
<p>And Marcie huffs again and sings a little bit longer this time around, “If I lay here, If just lay here, would you lie her with me and just forget the world?” She’s a bit off-key and starts losing the words at the end yet tries to hum the tune. “And um, they sing something about being too old or not wanting to get too old then it’s back to the singing of if I lay here, if I just lay here. . .” Marcie’s even somewhat singing the last part again.</p>
<p>Of course, of course, Velma bursts out into laughter. She covers her face missing Marcie’s reaction, not that it’d be much of one because the world’s a bit blurry. But she does catch Marcie scrunching up her face, making some wrinkled nose expression. A lot of huffing again, the sarcasm is about to come back, full force but Velma continues to laugh and keeps on hiding her face because her cheeks are burning and Marcie can’t know.</p>
<p>“Ok, I’m gonna. . .I’m leaving now. . .” Marcie goes to get up but Velma pokes her leg with her goes. It works, Marcie stops. She’s standing there looking down at Velma again. “What?”</p>
<p>“It’s so. . .It’s so random! What?! I forgot that was a song, but I recognized it right away and wanted to see how long you sang.”</p>
<p>“How dare you.” Marcie’s smirking though.</p>
<p>“Oh no, I just. . .I can’t believe that just happened.” Velma continues to laugh, shaking her head. She sits up watching Marcie scoot away. “Where are you going?”</p>
<p>“Back to my room.”</p>
<p>“But I thought you said you couldn’t sleep.”</p>
<p>“I can’t, but I also can’t stand people laughing at me.”</p>
<p>Velma sort of stifles her laughter. She pulls her knees toward her chest and rests her chin on her knees while watching Marcie continue to make an exit without making much of an exit. The room’s not that big.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you. . .” The laughter almost breaks up her words too much. Marcie waits though. “Why don’t you lay down here with me and forget the world?”</p>
<p>Marcie flips Velma off and grabs the door. “Good night, V.”</p>
<p>“Oh come on!” Velma puts her glasses back on. “Look, we have an inside joke now.”</p>
<p>“An inside joke.” Marcie nods at this. “Good night, V.”</p>
<p>At least, Velma stops laughing and her cheeks don’t feel as on fire anymore. The embarrassment is fleeting. “See you tom. . .in a few hours.” Her only response is a little smile from Marcie who is leaving Velma behind and all the surrealness of the past few minutes. Velma lies there with her glasses still on wishing she could forget the world. Sleep is swiftly approaching, she drops her glasses off to the side and lets sleep win again, but it’s not going to last for long because regular morning hours are near.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>P.S. I tried to write something cute because I feel like I'm writing in circles but then also remembered. . .I can't write cute.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The gang splits up.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>28</h1>
<p>Don’t be jealous. Don’t be jealous. Don’t be jealous. Don’t be jealous. But what’s there to be jealous of? The answer is a lot even though Velma doesn’t want to admit it. She’s wiping her eyes full of exhaustion only to find Daphne and Marcie are up and in the kitchen with coffee already being made and all. They’re combing through all sorts of notes and papers.</p>
<p>“Wow you’re up. . .early. . .” Velma whispers.</p>
<p>Only Daphne looks up sipping on some coffee and shrugs. “Couldn’t sleep.”</p>
<p>“Same,” mutters Marcie as she’s going over some notes.</p>
<p>“Where are the others?”</p>
<p>“Asleep,” Daphne responds.</p>
<p>“I think I figured out a good schedule for the day,” Marcie speaks up. Velma comes over to the kitchen counter unsure where to look for mugs. Good thing Ben isn’t around to ruin the moment. “Usually when somebody is hanged they are not buried in a regular cemetery so I marked some point on a map according to some books of where criminals were buried in the past. Usually, criminals were hanged if they were executed and if Sarah Ravencroft was then we might find her in one of those spots.”</p>
<p>Velma finds a mug in a cabinet and pulls it down though she doesn’t get coffee right away. Instead, she looks at the table smiling at the two even though neither looks up at her. Velma clears her throat to get some attention. “How many spots are we looking at?”</p>
<p>“Three,” Marcie brings up and looks up for the first time. “So we’ll have to split up.”</p>
<p>Velma leans into the counter. “Good, good.” She wants to add to the conversation while her brain still sings, <em>Don’t be jealous. Don’t be jealous. Don’t be jealous.</em> But there’s nothing to be jealous of because. . .there’s nothing to be jealous of. “I. . .look forward to it.”</p>
<p>Shaggy enters with a huge yawn as Scooby follows him. They’re hanging onto a lot of bags and turns out they’re not asleep. “Who’s hungry because like I know I am.”</p>
<p>“Depends on what you’re making,” replies Daphne as she pulls a map Marcie’s been working with closer to herself. “But not really because I am <em>super</em> hungry.”</p>
<p>“We have some vegan bacon and plenty of veggies to like make some breakfast tacos,” replies Shaggy making his way through the kitchen to the stove. Scooby sits by him keeping an eye as he’s pulling out all their groceries.</p>
<p>“I’m not hungry, personally. . .” Velma admits. Although she’s not too sure if that’s true. She might actually be hungry but doesn’t want to get into it with herself. She can always pick up food elsewhere. Just getting out of this place is the most important really. “I’ll start with one of those gravesites you mentioned.”</p>
<p>“Gravesites?” both Shaggy and Scooby gulp in unison. Already Shaggy’s got the stove on about to prepare some food and the oven’s on as well.</p>
<p>“Gravesites,” Velma replies with a nod though no further explanation.</p>
<p>“For people hanged back in the day,” Marcie adds.</p>
<p>“None of like that’s helping,” grumbles Shaggy.</p>
<p>Marcie jots something down on a post-it note before she stands up. “I’m not hungry.” She looks at Velma attempting a smile, but it’s not much of one. Morning grogginess, Velma wants to blame it on but also maybe her fault, too. Daphne says nothing as she looks at the map. “We should heat out now then split up again to help out with the other two sites.”</p>
<p>“Sounds good to me,” comments Daphne.</p>
<p>Fred enters with the biggest yawn of them all capturing all of their attention. He almost startles the mug from Velma’s hands but she keeps a hold of it. She’s more worried about dropping and breaking it because, to be honest, tea sounds better. Fred pauses mid giant stretch to stare at everybody already awake in the kitchen. Well, everybody but Ben (thankfully).</p>
<p>“Who died and started a mystery?” Fred asks.</p>
<p>Daphne rolls her eyes.</p>
<p>Velma shakes her head.</p>
<p>Shaggy and Scoob work on making breakfast.</p>
<p>And Marcie looks around at everybody before focusing on Fred. “That’s not-That’s not an expression.”</p>
<p>“Or funny,” adds Velma.</p>
<p>“Hi Fred.” Daphne smiles at him. </p>
<p>Fred sits down at the table. “No really, what’s happening?”</p>
<p>“V and I are leaving.” Marcie holds up her post-it note as if it means something to him.</p>
<p>“<em>Velma</em> and Marcie are heading out to look for a possible gravesite to see if they can find any trace of Sarah Ravencroft and soon we’ll do the same.”</p>
<p>Velma abandons her mug. “That’s settled then. We’ll see you later then.” She smiles at Marcie who instead just starts heading towards the exit forcing her to follow along. All they know is they’re looking for a particular piece of Sarah. Nothing to do with the bones that may be left behind but magic buried deep in the surrounding soil.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am so so so sorry that this took forever and this kind of sucks. I had a really rough end to my year and just wanted to get some transition scene out of the way to actually continue this. Gotta get my focus back on this project.</p>
<p>But sorry, thank you if you're still here, and happy new year!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Velma and Marcie chat while searching for something.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>29</h1>
<p>"We really should've brought a shovel."</p>
<p>Those words dig Velma out of her thoughts. She didn't know she was having other thoughts. Somehow her brain zoned out becoming some absolute static and it felt refreshing in all honesty. She turns to look back at Marcie who stands by a plaque announcing the fact those stood over the graves of criminals. </p>
<p>At some point or another, somebody erected gravestones. They were quite weathered from the sea air beating against them. Didn't matter. None of them had a name, date of birth, date of death. All the graves were left blank. </p>
<p>"What?" asks Marcie.</p>
<p>"I don't know. You started it. What about a shovel?"</p>
<p>"Just it'd help with digging up graves."</p>
<p>Some reason Velma can't help but laugh. Just the idea of it sounded so wild. </p>
<p>"What's so. . .How is that even funny?"</p>
<p>"Imagine us showing up at a graveyard with a shovel. It'd look so suspicious."</p>
<p>"So would digging up graves," retorts Marcie. She rolls her eyes before making her way towards Velma who waits among all the silent graves. "So what now? Other than laughing at my poorly planned idea."</p>
<p>"I'm not laughing at you just laughing at the idea of shovels in a graveyard. Imagine us going into town asking for one."</p>
<p>This gets a rise out of Marcie. She smirks. "Can I get a medium Chai tea latte and could I get a shovel with that?"</p>
<p>"I don't think anybody would even bat an eye at it."</p>
<p>"Especially if we said it was for Ben."</p>
<p>Full on body shudders. Velma shakes her head like it'll help her forget Ben. Her phone chimes and she glances at it while letting Marcie look, too. Just a text from Daphne: <b>Splitting up. See you at lunch?</b></p>
<p>Velma stares at it like she's never seen a text before. Marcie sort of groans before she starts to walk around looking at the graves before swinging the bag she brought into the ground. Velma texts back a simple and boring: <b>ok</b></p>
<p>"Got a shovel in there?"</p>
<p>"No." Marcie pulls out their book on magic along with a trowel. She sets that off to the side before cracking open the book. "Just trying to think ahead. . .without the shovel.”</p>
<p>Velma takes the trowel off the ground. Smart. It isn't a shovel but it'll help with all the digging. She scans the graves trying to see what she can tell about them. Looks as if they were all erected around the same time. </p>
<p>Weathering is about the same across each marker. So however many bodies were found were marked by blank graves. A few of them have poppies while others have little rocks on top of them. It's not like anybody knows who is who, but it must be nice to pay respects to the dead either way.</p>
<p>At the edge, there are a few trees cut down with only their stumps remaining. One presents a plaque that glints in the sunlight. Velma hikes over to it while Marcie flips through pages in the book.</p>
<p>"I figure if we find a spell to look for it, it'd be smart and practice for us when it comes to magic."</p>
<p>"Check this out," Velma calls out by the tree stump while she pushes some grass away to read the plaque, Gallows Tree. There's no way Marcie can see what it says from where she sits and doesn't look up. "Hey, Marcie? Earth to Marcie?!"</p>
<p>"Trying to read, V, just hold on."</p>
<p>"Yeah well read this."</p>
<p>Marcie looks up fixing her glasses. "Ok, it says gallows tree. Isn’t that why we’re here?”</p>
<p>"Well, yes, but whatever she had probably is here. Bet they didn't bother that and it looks like they reburied people."</p>
<p>Again Velma's words fish for Marcie's attention and she does peer up from the book as if to say, <em>Go ahead</em>.</p>
<p>"You keep researching and I'll start digging. Let me know if you find anything." </p>
<p>Velma crouches by the plaque realizing how big their task is for the first time. It's going to suck kneeling there and dig with the trowel. Her back will surely help then she won't be able to sleep or think straight not that. . .</p>
<p>Velma glances back at Marcie who takes a break from paging through the book to look at a text. But Marcie catches her stare. She says nothing but does stare back at Velma who simply smiles. Marcie chuckles but also rolls her eyes as she returns to the book instead of her phone.</p>
<p>"Hey, so I was thinking. . ." Velma continues to dig in the dirt. ". . .I might stay after this."</p>
<p>"Oh yeah?" Marcie continues to read. “Cool.”</p>
<p>And Velma, of course, continues to dig as if she said nothing. Though her trowel hits some very rusted metal and what looks like mostly eaten up leather. She picks it out and let's it dangle, welcoming some old artifact back to the world. Though Marcie pays her no attention. The spells are more interesting, but then again, why wouldn’t they be?</p>
<p>Velma jumps back into her earlier conversation attempt. "Yeah, I just don't think. . .I'm ready to go back to Crystal Cove, you know."</p>
<p>Marcie pauses her reading and just stares at a page. </p>
<p>"I've never been anywhere like Boston, New York, Philly, or DC."</p>
<p>"Ok?" Marcie flips the page but doesn't read nor does she look up, which works cause digging is hard. "This sounds like a 'Let's chat later' kind of conversation so can we talk about it. . .later."</p>
<p>"Right, right. Just wanted you to know just in case. . ." Velma doesn't finish this. </p>
<p>But Marcie does look up. "Wait, what? In case of what?" By the look of it, Marcie knows. She's bad at hiding her smile right then and there. </p>
<p>Pretending this is all casual and not super weird, Velma does a big shrug. Or maybe that makes it stranger? Anyway. "I don’t know, like, if you wanted to join, you should think about it."</p>
<p>Marcie flips through some more pages. "Yeah. . .I'll think about it."</p>
<p>"Great. Because. Me, too. I’m still thinking about it."</p>
<p>"Good."</p>
<p>Hopefully, the others get started soon because this will be a lot of work. Velma continues to dig as Marcie walks over to her pointing at a page. </p>
<p>"No luck so far but this could help. Lifting things but lifting all the dirt. You've done it before."</p>
<p>"Smart." Velma smiles at Marcie.</p>
<p>Prompting her to say, "What?"</p>
<p>"Nothing really. It's just smart." Velma leans back on her heels. "Ok, I got this."</p>
<p>Marcie's phone goes off again. She pulls it trying to be sly but Velma recognizes the text she got. It's all in code because somebody is talking to an old enemy. But she is an old enemy. Either way it appears to not matter because she puts it away.</p>
<p>"So it says three is the most powerful, but more than one is better than one."</p>
<p>Velma touches the back of Marcie's hand while examining some words. She messed up the other night. It's clear. She half expected Marcie to jerk her hand away but Marcie doesn't. Talk about a mystery or mysteries because there’s a lot of them right there between them.</p>
<p>"Good idea," Velma says. “Let’s try.”</p>
<p>Only Marcie does move her hand away as she sits there. For a few moments, she just watched Velma making Velma wish she could read minds. Especially when Marcie snaps the book shut without looking away once. Though as soon as she looks up, she blurts, "I'm sorry but can I say something?"</p>
<p>Velma looks around as if the question isn't meant for her. "Yes? Is it about the rule of three? We can always call Daphne, Fred, or Shaggy."</p>
<p>"No, definitely. . .it's definitely something else."</p>
<p>"Ok?" Velma considers digging again. “That sounds like a ‘Let’s talk later’ kind of conversation. Right?” They're losing time and of course, Marcie would agree with that.</p>
<p>"Ok so. . ." starts Marcie before she gets stuck in the silence all over again. "So I don't know how to say this without sounding ridiculous. . ."</p>
<p>"You could start by just saying it." Oh nope. Those words sort of just slipped out. </p>
<p>Marcie scowls but this expression at least fades away fast. "So you've been very hot and then cold around me and it's been like <em>a lot</em> of emotional whiplash."</p>
<p>It's Velma's turn to just stare. She knew she messed up! Yet couldn't really voice such a thing. She picks at the ground with the trowel. "Oh?" she replies. Might as well said something like, <em>Don't know what you mean</em>. “. . .Sorry. . .”</p>
<p>"Nevermind. I don't want to talk about this. I want to talk about mysteries. It just popped into my head when you brought up Philly and DC." Marcie returns to flipping through the book. "It'll probably help if you did call somebody else over to help though."</p>
<p>Velma goes back to her digging hoping they'll casually find Sarah Ravecroft's book and be done with this step. As she digs she keeps glancing up at Marcie who's stuck in research mode. A few times though Marcie causes the dirt to float right on up. Another time she causes a few rocks to float up until she pokes one and they all fall at the same time. </p>
<p>"It's just been hard. . ." Velma starts causing Marcie to pay attention to her again. Velma sort of pays attention as she digs. It's more an act because most of her attention is Marcie rather than digging through the dirt. ". . .You know with the Mystery Gang falling apart and everything with Fred's dad not being his dad, and a traitor."</p>
<p>"That <em>is</em> a lot of drama."</p>
<p>"It really is. To make it worse there's also you and your whole business."</p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p>"Yeah! Everything you pulled in the amusement park and getting arrested."</p>
<p>"In my defense, that’s on you ‘cause I would've gotten away with it if it weren't for you and your meddling friends."</p>
<p>Velma chuckles. "Ok, but it wasn't like anybody wanted you to do that."</p>
<p>"My dad needed help."</p>
<p>"You still need to ask people what they need and not assume."</p>
<p>Marcie looks at her phone as it goes off again. Same person, it appears. Velma doesn't really try to stare at it but Marcie doesn't even really look either. She tucks her phone away. "You're the same, you know."</p>
<p>"Am I?"</p>
<p>Marcie shrugs. "Yeah, probably."</p>
<p>"No. . .no, I don't think so. I have flaws but they're more like trust issues and maybe being snarky."</p>
<p>"Ooooooo. . .same as in same on being too snarky."</p>
<p>Velma rolls her eyes as she continues digging. "Do you wanna get something to. . ." </p>
<p>Her question is interrupted by the trowel striking something. Metal scrapes across metal and her eyes widen as she looks up at Marcie who waits for an explanation rather than asking what. Velma drops the trowel to use her hands. She digs through the dirt for a bit longer than she expected. Not that anybody else knows, it’s just her brain telling her it’s longer than expected. </p>
<p>Some odd, thrumming anxiety pumps in her chest. Such a discomfort settles into the pit of her stomach though with no real rhyme or reason as to why. Right when she considers giving up, her trowel hits a box. It chatters, metal against metal, and Velma snaps her attention up as does Marcie. Though it’s hard to tell if Marcie knows the whole reason why.</p>
<p>“What?” Marcie asks.</p>
<p>“I found something.” Velma looks back down into the hole she created right beside that gallows tree. Maybe this is it, the main event they’re searching for.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marcie and Velma start finding some concrete answers to what they suspected all along.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>30</h1>
<p>Velma slowly lifts the box from the ground while Marcie stays put, not inching closer to get a better look. A scrape runs across it's rusted side. The box looks as if it's bone and some kind of metal that can rust. It's long since turned some sort of green. The box looks a little bit smaller than a modern-day piece of paper. Velma says nothing while she sits there staring at the box in her hands. Maybe, she shouldn’t have touched it. She shoots a look at Marcie who finally joins her in looking at the box after she sets the book off to the side.</p>
<p>"What's in the box?" Marcie asks.</p>
<p>"I don't know. I just found it."</p>
<p>"Snark really is one of your flaws, isn't it?"</p>
<p>"Oh shut up." Velma laughs as she shakes her head. She goes to open the box only to freeze up. "Should I wear gloves?"</p>
<p>"Yes, but we don't work at a museum. Open it."</p>
<p>Velma peers up at Marcie. </p>
<p>"What? I don't just have any lying around for you. Now just be careful when you open it."</p>
<p>"Fine," mutters Velma.</p>
<p>She opens it to find a leather-bound book sitting inside. It's on velvet that's been rotting away for years. Little insects scurry at the sight of light. Disappearing into holes that riddle the side of the box. At least it’s not spiders. Velma snaps her hands away from it afraid they'll burrow into her palms. </p>
<p>"Open it," Marcie whispers. She glances up to see Velma's dirty look. "Oh you know what I mean. The book, open the book. Besides. . ."</p>
<p>"Besides what?"</p>
<p>"I'm more snarky than you."</p>
<p>Velma is careful as she picks the book up and opens it a tiny bit. She's careful to not break the spine. Beside her Marcie moves closer to get a look. Somewhere along the first page they can make our "Sarah Ravecroft." </p>
<p>So that's it. </p>
<p>They solved the mystery they came to solve and found the book they were looking for. The longer Velma stares at the book the more a sadness sinks into her. She starts to turn through the first few pages looking at the dates and notes left behind by Sarah Ravecroft. The whole time Marcie sits right beside her reading the same exact words at the same time as her. </p>
<p>"Hey V. . ." Marcie mumbles.</p>
<p>"Yeah?" Velma is stuck on a page trying to make sense of what she reads. </p>
<p>It's a bit of a list. The words are slightly smudged. It lists ingredients full of bones and teeth and what happens when one strings them all together. </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Pain can work as an important catalyst. But it does not have to be your pain. Collect other people's pain. This works best in the form of teeth, bones, fingernails, and pieces of skin. Triangles are the most balanced shape. If taking skin, but skin into triangle. </p>
</blockquote><p>“You’ve read that midwife’s diary book, right?”</p>
<p>Velma nods in response sort of more stuck on the words in front of her.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>I thought teething baby would help. They cry and bite and are angry. If pain serves as important then this is important. I could not figure out how to cut teeth from gums though. Older children though will believe most I have to say and follow me to help me. Next week Silence Lovejoy will arrive, I will see what I can do with her teeth. She should have her two sets. Child teeth and adulthood teeth.</p>
</blockquote><p>"Same, I've read it to and it sounds nothing like this," Marcie continues.</p>
<p>“Yeah. . .guess we have answers to all our theories now.”</p>
<p>Velma closes the book instead of reading more. She lets her fingers rest on the leather until she thinks too long to how Sarah Ravecroft might've procured said leather. There was a library in Philadelphia partially known for having the largest collection of human leather books.</p>
<p>"We can't tell the others about this," Velma whispers as she looks at the hole she dug. They can still bury the past.</p>
<p>"Tell us what?"</p>
<p>Velma and Marcie turn to find Fred and Daphne present. Neither of them has a shovel or any reasonable grave robbing equipment.</p>
<p>"What are you doing here?" snaps Velma.</p>
<p>"Jeez, you’re in a sour mood." Daphne shakes her head. "Ben said you took all the shovels."</p>
<p>"Oh, ok. Well, we didn't."</p>
<p>Fred is stuck on the earlier conversation. "Tell us what?"</p>
<p>Velma and Marcie exchange a look.</p>
<p>The journal is sitting on the ground in its box. It's clear they found something. Marcie scoots away from Velma allowing a better view of what they found. No use in hiding it now. At least it's just Fred and Daphne. </p>
<p>"You found it?!" Fred blurts.</p>
<p>"Oh good, I did not want to deal with grave dirt today or any day. I'm not a mortician," Daphne goes off.</p>
<p>"Gravedigger," Marcie corrects geher tting a quick, annoyed look from Daphne. Though Daphne lets her go on and on. "You wouldn't be a mortician, they work in funeral homes and morgues. A gravedigger would worry about grave dirt."</p>
<p>Fred picks the notebook right out of the box and opens it, not caring about its spine at all. Velma's ready to burn the book but still cringes at this. "Perfect! I was starting to starve, too."</p>
<p>"We just had breakfast," Daphne points out.</p>
<p>"I can still be hungry."</p>
<p>"No." Velma shakes her head. "That's Shaggy and Scoob's thing, you can't claim it."</p>
<p>Fred holds up the notebook like it's a casual little black book with dates and other infos inside and not about the adventures of stealing teeth from the village children. </p>
<p>"We can't give that to Ben!" Velma blurts. </p>
<p>"Why not?" Ben asks as he walks over to them. From where? No idea. Had he even been there all along? Despite making coffee at his place, he holds onto one from a nearby cafe and is busy blowing on it. "What is it?"</p>
<p>"Sarah?" Fred asks. Velma does her best to convey a look to get him to stop. Maybe it works. “Um, Sarah. . .Michelle. . .Geller’s diary is here.” </p>
<p>It'll be so easy to say no or ‘I don’t know’ or not answer the question at all but there goes Fred. Oh Fred. Velma and Marcie shoot each other a look because now what? Something isn’t right. Ben invited them to this town to solve a mystery he had already solved then asked for them to find this notebook with stories about how his ancestor was just a midwife who was executed for being a witch. Yet witch or not, trying to steal teeth from babies and children isn’t right.</p>
<p>Ben snatches the notebook from Fred. He flips through it with a huge grin on his face before looking up at Velma. “You found it,” he gasps and looks through it all over again. “Wow, you really, really find her diary.”</p>
<p>Velma offers up a sheepish smile. "I was hoping to read it. . .first."</p>
<p>"You selfish cookie," Ben chuckles.</p>
<p>Marcie mouths <em>What the</em> to Velma. But Velma tries to focus on just Ben. It's hard though. Maybe Marcie will have a good idea on how to get out of this mess.</p>
<p>"I need to take it to the library to authenticate it," Velma attempts.</p>
<p>"No. No. Ridiculous. I have correspondences from her at my home, we should go there. I’ll order lunch in. Let us go there and see." Ben pauses to give her a huge hug whispering some thanks before he turns to take the lead. </p>
<p>Neither Fred nor Daphne are quick to follow. They give Velma looks as if she can read anybody and everybody's mind. She can't. Nope. They turn to leave with Ben forcing Velma and Marcie to follow. Marcie gets their book and Velma takes the box hugging it to her chest.  </p>
<p>"So what now?" Marcie asks as they follow. </p>
<p>Good question. What an unexpected mystery. The mystery of what to do next when you've been lied to and knew you were being lied to all along.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Witchcraft happens!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>31</h1>
<p>“I have a bad feeling about this,” Fred announces because he’s good at announcing the obvious, but at the very least, Ben fails to hear. He is too caught up in his ancestor’s diary. His nose almost touches the page.</p>
<p>Shaggy and Scoob are right behind Fred even though they didn’t look ready to follow him. They were hesitant, but weren’t they always? Then again, the way Ben kept whispering words to himself was unnerving while he read those pages in the diary.</p>
<p>Velma reaches forward, her fingertips graze Marcie’s shoulder getting her to turn around. The two stop right by the doorway causing Daphne to walk straight into them.</p>
<p>“Ouch,” Marcie mutters, her voice is full of sarcasm yet she kind of smiles at the two of them.</p>
<p>Velma lets the others disappear into the next room. “I was just thinking about how Thorn said being by an object makes you more powerful.”</p>
<p>“Ok?” both Marcie and Daphne ask.</p>
<p>“And you said people are more powerful in threes.” Velma pauses for dramatic effect as she points at herself, Marcie, and Daphne. “And if magic is energy that exists within us and around us then. . .”</p>
<p>“We are powerful,” Marcie replies with a smirk at the same time Daphne says, “Magic!”</p>
<p>“Just. . .stay close.” Velma holds eye contact with Marcie and then Daphne. They nod as they continue following the path Ben created into his large room where a lot of this really started. </p>
<p>It almost seems like a lifetime ago. Velma drifts so much closer to Marcie, her shoulder keeps bumping into Marcie’s arm while Daphne stays close by, within orbit but she does take a stance a little closer to Fred, like old times. Acting like old times can be a good thing.</p>
<p>Ben stops in the middle of the room and Sarah watches over them on the wall. Velma tries to ignore her stare and how her past secrets were now out in the open. Whatever they are, they aren’t good.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><br/>
<b>Pain</b> can work as an important catalyst.<br/>
</p>
</blockquote>But not the only one.<p>“Honestly!” Ben looks up for the first time. “I could-I could kiss you, V, for finding this!”</p>
<p>“It’s Velma. . .” Velma keeps an eye on the book thinking about the gravity it holds in the situation. Energy is in its orbit, they’re in the diary’s orbit. Ben holds no power here, but he might think he has it. There’s all these threads Velma could peel back and words to share, she could tug on the universe causing it to react because for every action there would always be an equal and opposite reaction.</p>
<p>Ben’s skimming pages before pausing and looking up at her still with a huge smile. “I couldn’t have done this without you, without any of you.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but we do have one question. . .” Fred tries to cut in.</p>
<p>Velma glances at him. So does Marcie. The actual question is already hanging in between each and every one of them. Something’s wrong. Something was wrong with Sarah. Velma didn’t want to say anything about it, but there goes Fred with his best guess. <em>I have a bad feeling about this.</em> Good thing Ben’s all smiles and laughs as he backs up towards his painting of Sarah. He holds the book up to her, turning to face her as they lock eyes.</p>
<p>“You said Sarah was <em>not</em> a witch,” Fred tries to continue. “That she was falsely accused, right?”</p>
<p>“Fred. . .” Daphne says, almost a hiss. It translates to <em>stop</em>.</p>
<p>Without breaking eye contact with the painting, Ben struggles to unbutton the top of his shirt with one hand. He pulls a necklace free, some sort of pendant dangling there looking more or less like a key as if he were simply a fan of something like <em>Alice in Wonderland</em> or maybe <em>Locke &amp; Key</em>.</p>
<p>“Witches aren’t even real, right?” Fred looks at Marcie and Velma. They stare at him, not helping. Daphne’s already touching his shoulder, she moved away from them and deeper into the diary’s orbit. Scooby and Shaggy though try to free themselves of it. “Right, guys?”</p>
<p>“Like, sure, I guess,” Shaggy hiccups up. </p>
<p>Scoob gulps, he nods in agreement with Shaggy.</p>
<p>Velma reaches out holding onto Marcie, it’s almost as if she didn’t. Their fingers are so light on each other as they stand there watching the scene take place. Ben simply smiles at them all with the key in hand. He could’ve responded to Fred’s question. Instead, he snaps the book shut and keeps looking at them.</p>
<p>“Again, thank you for your help. I do have some work to do. If you need a ride into town, there are keys to one of the cars in the kitchen.” With this, Ben leaves the room. </p>
<p>Did he really think he could abandon a bunch of kids who call themselves The Mystery Gang? Apparently, he did. They followed. Fred and Daphne in the lead. This time Scoob and Shaggy take up the end of the line with Marcie and Velma in between everything. Ben goes to his office. He shrugs his way through the doors either not noticing he’s being followed or has no reason to care. After all, gravity shifts all around them it centering around in the book. Ven moves behind the desk pulling a box there closer to himself. It’s simple, it’s made of wood, it’s practically invisible due to how normal it looks.</p>
<p>For some reason, Marcie says something. Velma squeezes her hand because that’s a bad idea. She has to know. Her eyes are on the diary, too. “It looked like there were a few spells inside the book.”</p>
<p>Ben freezes, his box is open but he looks up as if noticing their presence for the first time. Even though Marcie asked the question, she doesn’t appear to be the center of attention. “You read it?”</p>
<p>Marcie squeezes Velma’s hand back. It means nothing to them, but it’s a comfort. Daphne can’t move to them because she’s right by Fred who sort of takes a stance to protect her. They all can feel the diary dragging danger out of every corner of this house. Its gravity field growing stronger, the sort that will either destroy you apart, rip you to shreds, if you don’t comply.</p>
<p>Out of the box, Ben lifts a crown crafted of thorny branches and leaves. The branches and twigs are bound to bones with the help of brass wire while teeth dangle from the leaves, they tremble with each breath Ben takes. He holds it directly in front of him without moving, he's there just staring and taking it in. All those trembling teeth. Blood decorates their ends, ripped out of the mouths of babes. Pain is a catalyst and it doesn’t have to be your own pain. But he owns more than the pain of strangers past. Those thorns bite into his hands, eating his fingertips and palm.</p>
<p>
  <em>Energy cannot be created nor destroyed, it must be manipulated or transferred.</em>
</p>
<p>“We did! We read it!” Daphne comments looking straight at Ben. “Sorry, is there a problem with that? Don't know why there would be! It's not like we can spill secrets of the super, long dead, right? Right.”</p>
<p>“That’s a shame.” Ben raises the crown up with one hand, blood drips from his hand. He sets it on his head all slow letting the crown scrape across his scalp causing blood to tear up in newly created creases. The whole time, he keeps hold of the diary in his other hand then touches the edge of the page with his now blood-stained hand. In space, stars can come together bending time and space around them. The gravitational pull of the diary is more now between all the objects and pain Ben wields. He stands there smirking, looking like an Olympic winner. “You shouldn’t have done that.”</p>
<p>“Oh, um, sorry man?” Shaggy puts his two cents in.</p>
<p>“RUN,” is all Velma says pulling on Marcie’s hand to dislodge her from the diary’s orbit. They’re already moving, the world moves a lot slower than it did seconds ago.</p>
<p>Danger does that.</p>
<p>Ben takes a step out from behind his desk staring up at the lights while whispering some Latin nonsense over and over again. The same few words. It’s not <em>nonsense</em> if you believe in it and yourself. The key is believing in yourself. Fred catches Velma but almost loses her right away. Lights shatter around them. The electricity buzzes louder and louder as Ben starts to laugh, he’s holding his hand up. The cause of all this.</p>
<p>
  <em>Energy cannot be created nor destroyed, it must be manipulated or transferred.</em>
</p>
<p>Marcie grips Velma’s hand, cutting off all blood flow as she uses her free hand, she swings around to face Ben and the falling glass. With her free hand, she punches the air yelling, “PRAESIDO!” managing to launch the glass away from them.</p>
<p><em>Good thinking</em>, Velma wants to tell Marcie but Fred ruins it by whispering to her, “I think your girlfriend is a witch.”</p>
<p>“She’s not my. . .” Velma hesitates “. . .She’s not really a witch, I think.” Ok, but now is not the time to think over such details. It’d be the death of them, and as far as she knew, ghosts aren’t real so she couldn’t hang around to laugh about such a death.</p>
<p>“Go! Go! Go!” Marcie’s hand flutters near Velma’s face. The rest of the Mystery Gang is already out of the office leaving just Velma and Marcie behind with class arching out across the floor.</p>
<p>Ben steps toward them still chuckling as he pages through the book and stops on something.</p>
<p>Velma grabs onto the back of Marcie’s shirt. Time to run. They sprint out of the office heading toward the entrance to the house. Up ahead is the rest of the gang. Velma’s faster, she tugs on Marcie’s hand the whole way. They’re stronger together, right? Right?!</p>
<p>Fred and Daphne are so close to the front door. So close. But none of them make it. The front door’s shut, but its lock snaps real loud into place. All the windows around them open and slam shut. Sounds of locks in place vibrate through the air.  Still, Fred throws himself shoulder-first into the door, his hand on the knob, it’s not budging. At least, Daphne is also thinking fast. She grabs onto a chair and swings it into a window except the chair shatters rather than the glass.  </p>
<p>From around the corner, Ben steps out into the open. With each step he takes, he levitates a little more in the air and looks down at them. “I apologize for all of us coming to an end here, it’s been a fun run. . .<em>but</em> I don’t have a lot of time.”</p>
<p>“For. . .what?” Velma yells like that’ll stop him. But also, won’t it? Men love to explain shit. “You don’t have a lot of time for what? What are you going to do?”</p>
<p>Ben draws sharp geometric shapes in the air. Silvery thread spindles from his finger as he does so, following his movement and he pauses one more time looking at her. “Why would I tell you that? Although, I do apologize for having to leave you here like this.” </p>
<p>He strikes the center of his shape, shockwaves burst out from it. </p>
<p>Velma loses hold of Marcie.</p>
<p>They're flung apart.</p>
<p>Velma flies back into a wall unsure if her bones cracked or the wall cracked. The rest of the gang is flung back, all over the place. </p>
<p>Glass breaks everywhere. </p>
<p>Shards rain down on all of them. </p>
<p>Velma lies there watching as Ben steps straight into his spindly threads. They cut straight through him, dissecting him into a hundred different pieces that plummet to the ground. There isn’t a single piece of him left, not a drop of blood. Chances are, he’s out there somewhere and this is all in her head. She squeezes her eyes shut, her head is pounding louder than ever before. She just needs it to. . .</p>
<p>. . .darkness eats her up along with her final thought, <em>Why couldn't Ben be the type to stand around over-explaining everything?</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some aftermath</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>32</h1>
<p>
  <b>Past</b>
</p>
<p>Rumors were the amusement park was to close down and to make it worse it was being haunted. The Mystery Gang took to the place in search of clues to stop this newfound monster problem. Thought it was pretty weird 'cause Velma always thought about working there one summer. It was some back thought but she also worked at her mom’s business. She felt nervous balancing two jobs while also trying to solve mysteries. Yet the smell of burnt funnel cake and corndogs tempts her enough to consider working there again if it didn’t go out of business and ignore the fact Daphne kept moving closer to Fred. (She didn't have the vocab to explain out loud how that upset her.)</p>
<p>Whatever thought she could’ve held onto was broken thanks to Shaggy overhearing somebody talking about nachos. Him and Scoob whip around blurting, “Sorry, mister. Like which way are the nachos?”</p>
<p>Sadly, Velma also turned around with Fred and Daphne to face the newcomers. (The <em>sadly</em> being for her only because Marcie stood there with some man. It somehow felt unfair then, but in hindsight, maybe it was somehow for the best.) Good thing Fred wasn’t feeling it. “Not now Shaggy, we’re here to solidify my relationship with my father.”</p>
<p>There was a lot of anger in those days. Daphne shook her head and Velma crossed her arms close to rolling her eyes. What was worse? Fred and his dad drama or Hot Dog Water being Hot Dog Water. Also what business did Fred have to say something like that <em>out loud</em>. Secrets, secrets. None of them were present to help the amusement park for the sake of helping out the amusement park. Anyhow, figures he caught on to his mistake though.</p>
<p>Fred was quick to add, “And save the amusement park.” He didn't really sell it acting wise. Fred spoke in too many honestys, he said whatever it was on his mind whenever it was on his mind.</p>
<p>The man there was almost a splitting image of Hot Dog Water. They both even wore thick red glasses. He looked fairly unhappy. “I’m afraid Creepy Spooky Terror Land may be beyond saving.” He released one long, long sigh. It had to be the definition of <em>sadness</em>. Realizing all eyes were on him, he waved and mentioned, “Oh, oh! I’m the owner, Winslow Fleach and this is my daughter. . ."</p>
<p>Velma’s arms stayed crossed as she cut off Winslow. “<em>Hot Dog Water</em>.” She made sure spite was the cutting edge of each letter when she spoke. Out of all the amusement parks in the world, they had to save, Hot Dog Water had to be the heiress to this one.</p>
<p>Hot Dog Water groaned. “Hello. . .<em>Velma</em>.” (When did she start saying V? Velma couldn’t even recall. Memories were funky. They moved in mysterious ways. Past conversations and thoughts were quick to become clunky and evolve.)</p>
<p>Winslow frantically looked between Velma and Hot Dog Water. He landed on staring at the Mystery Gang as a whole with such nervous laughter. “Hot Dog Water?” Still, Winslow looked all frantic. He stared at his daughter, it looked as if he tried to lower his voice but couldn’t get in control of his anger. Not that he sounded all mad. Just in shock. “Is that some sort of nickname, honey?” Again Winslow looked back at the Mystery Gang. Mainly, Velma since she was the one that said <em>Hot Dog Water</em>. “Yeah, look, sometimes. . .I recycle the water we boil the park’s hot dogs in for bathing to save money. . .but. . but. . .”</p>
<p>His reaction had Velma listing issues about herself:</p>
<ul>
<em>
<li>Hot Dog Water isn’t a nice name, it’s a little cruel.</li>
<li>What if I’m a bad person?</li>
<li>I’m too stubborn to apologize or call her anything else.</li></em>
</ul>
<p>(It was hard to remember if she did that in the moment or implanted those bullet points into the memory from a later point. Again, the past was quick to become clunky and evolve. Concrete lines of what happened were too quick to fade, and Velma wanted to think she was always worried about whether she was or wasn't a good person.)</p>
<p>Hot Dog Water put a stop to Winslow's nervous ramblings. She stepped in front of him putting an arm out as if she were there to protect him. “It’s ok, dad. We don’t need to explain our ways. Besides <em>Velma</em> and I are old friends. . .” Lie “. . .from the science fair circuit.”</p>
<p>(There was so much anger and pettiness back then. It wasn’t even fair. All the times Velma used febreeze to make sure her clothes smelled ok because she didn’t have a lot. She’d spray them and spray them if she ever had to go a long time without doing the wash. That got expensive, too. Nights felt too dull to sit around at the laundromat even if she carried homework. And in all that she been out there harassing Marcie, calling her names like Hot Dog Water but really Marcie had it coming. Maybe. Maybe not. Hindsight’s weird.)</p>
<p>Velma couldn’t let it go. “Yeah. Sorry about beating you again this year,” she retorted right at Hot Dog Water. Somehow she woke up that morning full of spite and it was being unleashed full force in that single moment. Words were her violence. Honestly, Winslow could’ve shown up alone without his daughter in tow. But apparently, Hot Dog Water failed to complain about Velma to him, past or present, 'cause he had no idea what was happening. Frantic looks made that very apparent. </p>
<p>Winslow sighed, but he attempted some sort of smile. He was back at those apologies. “Oh, ok, sorry, sorry. Well. . .it might be the last science fair you compete in, darling, with the park going under. I’ll never be able to pay for college.”</p>
<p>Daphne broke the <em>moment</em>, if you could call it a moment, because she blurted, “It’s THAT bad!” Daphne had a thing for empathy, always did. </p>
<p>Yet Velma couldn’t let go, she kept her arms crossed and her stance, not wanting to let Hot Dog Water or Winslow get the best of her. No sob stories or whatever. Hot Dog Water went on about finances, Daphne looked more engaged than Velma because Velma. . .Velma wasn’t listening. She heard every other word about the amusement park being closed down. It was going to close. There was no way it could stay open. But Fred didn’t want it to happen because of his dad, it had nothing to do with Hot Dog Water or Winslow. They weren’t in this mystery to help <em>them</em>, but really there to help Fred and his relationship with his father even though Velma wish she could say otherwise.</p>
<p>Velma swayed the conversation toward their first clue, the temple. Her stance loosened a bit. Fred and Daphne took the lead and Velma looked over her shoulder at Hot Dog Water who was busy chatting with her father about the graphs she made. At some point, Hot Dog Water hesitated. She looked up from the graphs watching them move away. Velma and her locked eyes and she snapped her folder close before taking off away from Winslow. He called after her, but she never looked back at him. Instead, she kept her focus on Velma before disappearing behind some rigged games.</p>
<p>(There were so many secrets piling up on Velma’s shoulders in those days. She kept thinking <em>those days</em> as if it’d been 84 years ago. They were in this to help somebody else and Marcie went out of her way to shut down the park so they could break down the rides and better their finances. She stopped Marcie from doing that. She really did. She did <em>that</em> for Fred and. . .not even his real father. Complications. None of it was fair. Who knows also what hindsight had to say about them staring at one another as Marcie disappeared. She later attacked them as the Manticore so maybe it was just that or something about their meeting unnerved her. Something came unhinged there. Velma almost regretted not calling her by name. She really played them. Really did.)</p>
<p>
  <em>What if she's still playing us?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Present</b>
</p>
<p>Dust stings Velma’s eyes from the disaster Ben caused. Her memory faded into a current thought because what if. . .Marice is still playing them? They never really had an in-depth conversation about why she was out of prison for what she did as the manticore. Either Velma never really cared or Velma’s brain is desperate to find excuses for something, <em>something</em>. None of that is even important right now. Not with, not with, not with. . .</p>
<p>How much glass shards hurt. </p>
<p>And it hurt worse as Velma turned onto her side to take in the damage to everybody else. She chokes on some dust that’s still spilling from the rafters. It takes her a moment to realize she can’t really see. The world’s a blur. And even though her ears aren’t ringing, she shouts, “My glasses!”</p>
<p>“They’re right here,” Marcie says and hands her pair to her.</p>
<p>Except they’re not her glasses. The world remains blurry thanks to Marcie’s prescription. Somehow Velma's not even surprised that Marcie has worse vision than her.</p>
<p>"I can't see with your glasses," Velma chuckles.</p>
<p>“Shoot,” mutters Marcie. “I can’t see without my glasses.” Velma and her exchange glasses allowing the world to return. They’re both lying on their sides looking at one another through the mess Ben made of his own place. Speaking of Ben, he’s gone. Velma sits up. Glass left cuts in her arms looking like sprinkles on a sundae. Meanwhile, Marcie’s worse off. There’s a large chunk in her thigh. It's outlined in red, not a lot of blood is flowing yet. “Ouch.”</p>
<p>Marcie’s fingertips trace her wound.</p>
<p>“That can’t be good,” Marcie mutters either to herself or Velma.</p>
<p>“I know some first aid.” Velma scans the room for the rest of the Mystery Gang. First, she spots Shaggy and Scoob who are already climbing to their feet looking full of superficial wounds. Scoob looks fairly annoyed. Velma looks at them asking, “You ok?”</p>
<p>“Like, yeah, but I could go for some pizza or something,” grumbles Shaggy while Scooby agrees with him. Ok but hungry, typical.</p>
<p>Daphne’s already standing, too. She’s reaching out to help Fred up to his feet. Luckily, she looks more disheveled than injured. Her orange hair looks like bloody wisps. Especially in contrast to the dirt smeared across her face. As she reaches for Fred, she also moves some debris off him. Some of the ceiling came down with the walls on that side. While helping him find his balance all over again, Daphne looks at Velma and smiles. “We’re fine. You?”</p>
<p>Velma locks eyes with Marcie who continues to trace the glass shard in her thigh looking ready to pull it free, which seems like a bad idea. Velma touches the top of her hand not about to let that happen yet. Not without the first aid kit, at least.</p>
<p>“Could be better,” Velma answers, “or I’m fine. Marcie could be better.”</p>
<p>“It's true, I could be better."</p>
<p>“We’re going to need a first aid kit.” Velma stands up still keeping an eye on just Marcie. “I’ll check the bathroom.” She looks past Scoob and Shaggy and how the whole place is littered with glass. The shards catch whatever’s left of the setting sun. It sneaks in through the broken doors, it's been blown off its hinges and is a few feet outside. Dust continues to fall. She looks at the stairs, most of the house is intact still. Guess Ben’s not that powerful. “I’ll be right. . .” But Velma doesn’t finish her sentence as she looks back towards Daphne and Fred.</p>
<p>“Alright gang, looks like we have another mystery on our hands. . .or really just a person we need to stop,” Fred announces. "I think that's different, no mystery as to who."</p>
<p>“. . .Freddie. . .” Shaggy is the only one close to saying anything for a bit.</p>
<p>Fred is standing there and if they thought a glass hard to the thigh was bad, Fred manages to one-up Marcie. It doesn’t help that he's always wearing white, and as usual, he’s wearing white making the blood look worse, a lot worse. With everybody looking, Fred looks down to see he’s been somewhat impaled by a piece of wood, thanks to the debris (thanks to Ben).</p>
<p>“Oh!” says Fred in such a flat and even voice.</p>
<p>“That’s a problem,” Marcie points out.</p>
<p>“FRED!” yelps Daphne.</p>
<p>Fred stares at the wound, he touches it, and even though Marcie, Velma, and Daphne all start to scream NO in unison, he pulls the piece of wood out. It’s not too big. Much smaller than any stake featured on Buffy, but it still is so bloody. Fred stares at the blood on it and the blood spreading across his white shirt before his eyes roll up and he passes out.</p>
<p>“Daph, take care of him. . .” Velma turns from Daphne to Shaggy to continue with some orders. “Shaggy, go check the bathrooms and kitchen for first aid.”</p>
<p>Shaggy nods and looks at Scoob.</p>
<p>“Split up if you need to.”</p>
<p>And, good thing they do split up to snatch up any first aid kit insight. </p>
<p>Velma touches Marcie’s shoulder. “I’ll be right back.” She sprints off into the room with Sarah’s painting. It's fallen off the wall. The ground crushed its one side and Sarah’s no longer present in the painting. Velma doesn’t hang around long to stare at it. Instead, she fishes for decorative pillows to peel their cases off them bringing them to Marcie and Daphne to start soaking up some blood while they wait and while they wait she points out, “We need a plan.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I kind of have a separate idea I want to work on after this about the amusement park and Marcie as the Manticore.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>33</h1>
<p>There are so many words, so many words to cover and all Velma can feel is motion sickness. It stirs up her stomach and floods her brain, but she pushes through looking in yet another spellbook. Fred and Marcie are about as patched up as they can be. Shaggy drives with Scooby in the passenger seat and Daphne makes a call to the Hex Girls because they’ll need a lot more help or at least, it’s more likely that they’ll need help.</p>
<p>“. . .V. . .”</p>
<p>Velma didn’t look up though. She turns another page still close to puking. Hopefully, her fingertips running over the pages help her collect the spells or idea of spells from within. But then Marcie touches the back of her hand forcing Velma to look up.</p>
<p>“V. . .we’ll be fine out there.”</p>
<p>“They’re coming,” Daphne says.</p>
<p>Velma sits there balancing the book in her lap. Scraps float around her feet as Shaggy speeds toward town. Nobody’s really talking except for those few spared words. Bandages peek out from under the hem of Marcie’s skirt. And Fred, he’s not looking too good yet hanging in there. It looks more of a <em>he’s frustrated from the really rough time he’s had as of late</em> than physical injury fully getting to him.</p>
<p>“Right,” whispers Velma.</p>
<p>“Besides, there’s nothing you’d be able to learn in like five minutes that would be <em>that</em> useful.” Marcie releases Velma’s hand.</p>
<p>And Velma closes the book. She grins and retorts, “You don’t know that.”</p>
<p>Marcie smirks and pushes her glasses up the bridge of her nose. “What more do we need to know? More powerful together and pain helps.” She pats her wound only to flinch and accidentally murmur <em>ouch</em>. “And we got plenty of that around.”</p>
<p>“And Fred,” Daphne pipes up.</p>
<p>It looks as if it takes everything for Marcie to not sneer at Daphne. “How so?” Her voice is so flat as she says it.</p>
<p>Daphne smiles. “He’s in a lot of pain.”</p>
<p>“Daphne!” both Velma and Shaggy yell in unison as a quizzical expression overtakes Fred. Velma keeps on talking though, “You can’t <em>just</em> say something like that.”</p>
<p>“What? I can care about him and still think straight.” Daphne pats Fred’s knee, but nobody really comments on this even though she has a point.</p>
<p>Thanks to Shaggy, he breaks up the silence. “Like where are we going.”</p>
<p>“That Puritan village,” Velma says.</p>
<p>“What?” Daphne, Fred, and Marcie blurt. Shaggy and Scooby, too, but they just said the word like before what.</p>
<p>“I don’t know. It just seems like a great place to find Ben.” Velma pauses almost lost in a different thought as they roll through the covered bridge. She could still see the engravings. The moon’s out by that point, it’s big and bright gobbling up most of the stars. She watches as the initials and dates slip past where she had to listen to Ben ramble on about tragedies and what not. <em>I + K. V + M. R + E</em> That’s a lot of tragedy and more to witness before finding Ben again.</p>
<p>“NO WAIT!” Velma means to shout it but it comes off more like a panicked scream. Shaggy hits the brakes so fast the car veers a bit almost striking one edge of the covered bridge. They almost made it out. Velma’s sitting there trying to figure out why she needed to stop. She just somehow knew what to expect.</p>
<p>In <em>Sleepy Hollow</em> the headless horseman could not cross it. She was sure there was something or her brain made it up for one reason and one reason alone. The graves they dug through were on the edges of town. They were also a lot closer to Ben’s house than the Puritan village, which meant-which meant, the village is too far away. Also wouldn’t they hang somebody outside of town? Or at least hang a witch outside of town? Or did that happen in town squares? Ben had been so drawn right here, to this place, which had to be something.</p>
<p>Velma unbuckles her belt. “He’s here.”</p>
<p>“What? What are you like talking about?” gasps Shaggy.</p>
<p>Fred groans. “Please don’t. . .ever do that again.”</p>
<p>Marcie also unbuckles. “I believe her. Shouldn’t you?” </p>
<p>“What?!” Daphne’s unbuckling, too. “That’s not fair! This isn’t about believing or not believing Velma!”</p>
<p>“Just stop your arguing.” Velma holds tight to the book. “Text the girls. Come on.” She doesn’t wait. Fred’s taking some time to get out of his seat. She jabs a finger at him. “You stay here. No traps.”</p>
<p>“I can help.”</p>
<p>Velma squints at him. “Not if you’re dead. Stay here!”</p>
<p>Velma struggles to get the door open before piling out the vehicle with Marcie so far behind, they both almost land face first in the ground. Neither do and both help each other to stand up straight. Velma’s all distracted for a split second with Marcie taking her hand and her taking Marcie’s other hand. They’re right outside the covered bridge.</p>
<p>“What?” asks Marcie as Velma continues to stare. “No, really, <em>what</em>?”</p>
<p>“Just. . .nothing, we’ll be fine. . .like you said.” Velma let’s go and runs back across the bridge. It looks as if she’s heading back to Ben’s. Marcie follows anyway. Somewhere they hear Shaggy yelling after them. <em>Like. . .wait up!</em> Velma refuses to wait. She’s even out of breath already as she tries to run and talk the whole time. “Ghosts sometimes get caught in these time loops where they repeat singular events important to them. I just have a feeling Sarah was executed outside of town, away from everything.”</p>
<p>“Why are you talking about ghosts?” blurts Marcie, she’s out of breath and doesn’t even spot Velma freezing up ahead. Instead, she collides into Velma who at least catches her before she can fall over. </p>
<p>Before them stands Ben with his back to them. His feet are firmly planted on the ground as he faces the trunk of an old oak tree. The sort that's so wide, you can trace the many lives it’d seen throughout the centuries. The wind rustles the leaves above on those trees still with them. Ben is staring at the book. He’s tracing words and muttering them, he’s stuck in some sort of incantation. Velma goes to step forward but Marcie catches her by the forearm not letting her go any closer.</p>
<p>Velma glances at her. Marcie widens her eyes and shakes her head like how fast could Velma mess this up. “Stronger together. We just went over this.”</p>
<p>“Stronger together.” Velma nods.</p>
<p>“Stronger together.” Daphne adds. She takes Velma’s other hand while Fred leans into her side for some support. He’s eyeing Ben looking ready for a fight, a fight against gravity of some sort considering his love for rubegoldberg devices.</p>
<p>“What are you doing? He should be in the car!” Velma blurts way too loud and slaps a hand over her mouth. Her hand’s free from Daphne who shrugs. “Daph!”</p>
<p>Ben turns around with a smirk. “Glad you could join me.”</p>
<p>Daphne points at Fred. “What? You said we can use other people’s pain.”</p>
<p>“<em>Daphne</em>.” Velma faces Ben as she opens the book she carried along with herself to the page on how to make things float. Beside her, Marcie touches the back of her hand while Daphne touches her shoulder.</p>
<p>“Afraid you’re too late!” Ben shouts this over the wind as it picks up.</p>
<p>They’re going to need a lot more help. Ben’s there laughing as the ground trembles. Soil vibrates falling away from the tree roots giving way. Not good. Not good at all. She overhears Shaggy and Scoob loudly gulping. Since Daphne’s touching her shoulder, Velma lifts that hand up yelling, “Volito!”</p>
<p>Ben cackles as his feet lift off the ground. Velma’s brain strains under pressure, she’s the one battling gravity. It's the gravity of the book and all his apparent magical knickknacks than the rest of the world. But she steps forward lifting Ben higher and higher off the ground.</p>
<p>“I have to admit, this is a bit of a surprise, but what are you going to do next? Drop me? Kill me? I’m too powerful to be imprisoned.” </p>
<p>Velma looks at Marcie mouthing, <em>Is he?</em></p>
<p>“Why would I know?”</p>
<p>“Because you. . .” </p>
<p>Nope, not a great sentence to finish. Velma looks back, losing faith in herself. Her hold loosens on Ben who shouts something. He uses his finger to draw a circle around him and lands on it. His feet above the ground and it looks as if he’s standing on some sort of hover circle. He’s still cackling and hanging tight to the book with little to no fear. Why would he? The roots of the oak tree slither breaking apart the ground faster and faster. They whip through the air, lashing out as if the tree is the Kraken being released.</p>
<p>What appears to be a hand shoots out of the cracks. Its fingers rake across the ground, Nails digging into the dirt and another hand shoots out. Something is crawling out. Velma stays in the same spot feeling Marcie and Daphne drift backward. There’s something so grotesque about Sarah raising up from the grave that she can’t even find it in herself to blink. Sarah’s skin is gray and peeling away. None of her joints are in place as she climbs out popping them back into place. She rises up, and stands there with her feet firmly on the ground. She looks as if she’ll fall over into dust at any time except Ben is up there chanting and chanting and chanting. He snaps his fingers, blinding them all for a split second.</p>
<p>When Velma shakes her head, opening her eyes again. Sarah is lifting off the ground, floating there all on her own. She’s looking almost translucent with a facelift making her look closer to the living. Marcie’s tapping on the back of Velma’s hand to get her out of there. But Velma doesn’t even look at her or anybody else. They’re all present with the Hex Girls on the way to help. Velma doesn’t know if Sarah is a ghost or zombie or what but she thinks fast and remembers to use her own energy. Half the battle is believing in yourself. It helped that the book is present. With all its gravity, its energy. Velma imagines she somehow reaches out grabbing onto it, pulling back, and snaps her fingers thinking of the heat friction builds up.</p>
<p>“IGNIS FRAGOR!"</p>
<p>Not the best of words.</p>
<p>
  <b>Bang!</b>
</p>
<p>Sound and fire lights right up almost in the palm of Velma's hand. She launches it forward as if she's propelling a grenade forward.</p>
<p>And for the second time that day, she flew backward with Marcie, Daphne, Shaggy, Scoob, but at least also this time, she knocks Ben off his little hover disc, but not. Sarah. No. Somehow Velma witnesses her catching her own book before several seconds of being dazed from the fiery explosion she caused right before them. Maybe she even singed all their eyebrows off, but none of this stops her. </p>
<p>The world is tilting all off-axis as if she’s lost her glasses, but they’re on, they’re on her face. Velma reaches up, touching them, and blinks a few times letting the world flood back. First, it’s all in black and white then full color again. She stares up at Sarah who is laughing at her own joke about something and Ben is on the ground, his arm juts out in a weird angle, chances are it’s very broken and she does not care. Instead, Velma stands there staring up at Sarah. Nobody else has gotten up yet. There are all sprawled out across the ground. </p>
<p>Above them, leaves wilt no thanks to Velma's spark. They catch fire and are burning and spreading fast. It's an oh shit moment if there ever was one, and it makes it worse, they're facing the ghost of a witch with so much power in the palm of her hands, thanks to the energy coursing through her veins and the book in her hands. She shakes her head lowering her feet to the ground. She looks down at Ben who is groaning and hoists him off the ground. Sarah holds him up by the back of his shirt and Ben groans. Oh well, he needs pain for magic or thinks he does. Now he has it. </p>
<p>Sarah flicks a glance at Velma who is standing there and gawking. Yet it’s as if Sarah fails to really care as she gradually lifts the crown off Ben’s head. “How curious,” she mutters to herself before releasing him. Ben catches his own weight and stays standing there looking ashen and in so much pain. With both hands Sarah reaches up, lifting the antler crown onto her head. “You never know when a family heirloom will last throughout the centuries.”</p>
<p>Velma announces to everybody, “We need. . .We need to get to that book!”</p>
<p>The gravity of the situation is dire as Sarah amplifies her energy and Velma can barely grasp onto her own. Marcie’s not down for the count. She’s standing again and standing close to Velma. <em>Closer together</em>, but Daphne is busy helping Fred back up to his feet with Shaggy. Fair, but still. Sarah starts to page through the book not even giving them a second look.</p>
<p>Either way, she taunts them, “I would love to see you try.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A fight!!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>34</h1>
<p>They need a plan. </p>
<p>They need a plan <em>fast</em>.</p>
<p>“We need a trap!” Fred explains and Fred is right. They do need a trap, but not the usual Fred sort of trap because Fred is all injured. It's amazing that he's still standing or slumping over. His stance is a little in between everything from crouching, standing, slumping, and somehow sitting.</p>
<p>Velma swivels around, facing him with her balance intact. There’s more blood bubbling up from Fred’s wound staining more of his shirt. She didn't protect his wound enough. Probably Marcie’s, too, but Fred is the focus right now and wounds are more clear when one is wearing white. Anyhow, Velma tosses the book in his direction. “Fred! Shaggy! Look for a trap. . .spell!”</p>
<p>Daphne grabs the book flinging it the rest of the way to Fred who grabs it. Though he looks about as confused as ever. That’s Fred though. He’s good at those quizzical looks. Daphne groans, “Fred! You heard her!”</p>
<p>“When you find a trap spell, let us know and read it out loud!"</p>
<p>It’s because of the distance. They don’t have the chance to whisper and plan, hidden from Sarah who looks up, and with the snap of her fingers, the friction lights a fire and she launches it at Daphne, Fred, Shaggy, and Scoob.</p>
<p>“DUCK!” Marcie yells.</p>
<p>And they do. <em>Perfect!</em></p>
<p>Velma adds, “HIDE!”</p>
<p>Velma grabs onto Marcie pulling her away before they can chance another blast of fire. They sprint towards the water bed, running underneath the covered bridge. There’s a heated blast behind them, but they’re down under the covered bridge hidden among moss, mold, and rocks. There’s no Daphne, she’s not present, but she was with the others. </p>
<p>“You are not talented at hiding, if that is your spot of choice,” Sarah's voice booms.</p>
<p>Both Marcie and Velma are underneath the bridge, Marcie looks at Velma who’s breathing in deeply, trying to catch her breath. “What now?”</p>
<p>Good question. Velma peers around a piece of the bridge at Sarah floating there as she finds the words she needs so they probably don’t have a lot of time and they need a plan and a plan isn’t something that she can think of and sort of mutters, “What are ghosts afraid of?”</p>
<p>All those years of chasing after ghosts and monsters.</p>
<p>And none of it prepared her for this.</p>
<p>An actual ghost.</p>
<p>No matter how faint the supernatural lingers in so much of Crystal Cove.</p>
<p>“The sun?” attempts Marcie.</p>
<p>Velma shoots her a dirty look.</p>
<p>“What? I’m as lost as you, V. Really, I am.” </p>
<p>Velma fishes a rock out of the water right at their feet. This leaves Marcie watching with a raised eyebrow. But Marcie starts to blush as Velma tries to scoot out of her sweater. </p>
<p>“Help me!” she whispers this and the words are half-muffled by her sweater.</p>
<p>There's death looming over them and Marcie finds it in herself to become very, very embarrassed. Her cheeks somewhat burning, but hey, at least, she helps Velma out of her sweater. Underneath she’s wearing a blood orange undershirt, though it’s a little too chilly for such a thing. Marcie's pretty good at comebacks. Although she's at a slight loss for words as she stares at Velma. It's partially because of the whole sweater fiasco and what in the world is Velma up to?</p>
<p>“Just an idea, think of a way to shield us or something.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. . .ok, ok.” Marcie nods. "I got this."</p>
<p>Velma tucks the rock into her sweater and she lets it weigh down as if it’s a bag of sorts. She whips out of her hiding spot before Marcie can ever dream of asking her what’s happening. Already Velma is out there distracting Sarah. This quick change in motion almost causes Marcie to curse and scramble after Velma because she literally meant to shield. Out there Sarah's glaring at Velma while Ben is groaning in pain, and the rest of the gang are nowhere in sight.</p>
<p>“Your book isn’t the only thing we took from your grave today!” Velma shouts hoping this somehow works.</p>
<p>Sarah glares at her. “I thought you said I was buried here,” she comments to Ben with his broken arm.</p>
<p>Good thing he’s in too much pain to speak. Good.</p>
<p>Velma lifts her other hand underneath the sweater. She snaps her fingers two, three times before there’s a spark. Her friction. Her energy. Marcie’s touching her shoulder right behind her. The flame is small, but it’s something. It flickers there and she can feel all its heat but it doesn’t eat away at her skin.</p>
<p>“If we destroy your skull. . .we. . .destroy you. . .!” Sounds about right, it really does.</p>
<p>“Like really?!” Shaggy shouts from somewhere in hiding.</p>
<p>If Velma wasn’t so busy, she’d facepalm. Her hand stays steady, little flame underneath the rock. “I’ll do it! I’ll really do it!”</p>
<p>Sarah rolls her eyes and flicks her hand. A brief gust of wind blows the flame out but Marcie and Velma are still standing. Again Sarah looks in her book and is picking through the pages but at a much faster pace.</p>
<p>Velma yells, “SHAGGY!” She can just make out him and Scoob hiding in a bush close by. They didn’t make it too far from their earlier spots so it’d be an easy reunion. “CATCH!”</p>
<p>Before Velma can toss the sweatered rock, Sarah spits out some guttural words and launches sparks at them like it’s the Fourth of July, not a very fun one. Marcie steps forward, partially around Velma shouting, “NOS PROTEGAT!” </p>
<p>Whatever Marcie wanted backfires, it’s as if the two are struck by glass but Sarah as well. Her little sparkle attack dies midair. Velma manages to keep her balance even though her head swims a bit from the invisible impact. She swings the rock at Shaggy who is out in the open now. He’s running with his arms out managing to catch and hug the sweater-covered rock. Poor guy has no idea. Sarah’s on the ground, she shakes her head snapping her attention to him, and Shaggy gulps.</p>
<p>“RUN!” Velma screams and Shaggy gets ready to run when the Hex Girls show up to the scene. Thorn, Dusk, and Luna gawk at Sarah. Shaggy throws the rock at them and Thorn manages to catch it. “Don’t let her touch it!”</p>
<p>Daphne runs out from behind some trees while supporting Fred and Thorn throws the rock back to Velma and Marcie. Good thing Marcie catches it because Velma isn’t ready. The whiplash Sarah must’ve gotten because she’s heading towards Shaggy before she can barely turn around and around to keep up. Velma focus on the gravity, the gravity in this situation is the crown and Sarah’s book and the Hex Girls spread out understanding and catching on a lot faster than Shaggy and Scoob, who deserve credit for sticking around.</p>
<p>"V! What’s the plan?” Marchie asks, her teeth clenched, even with Sarah coming right for them, she holds onto the rock.</p>
<p>“Distract her until Fred finds a spell.”</p>
<p>“Don’t know if that’s a good idea or a bad idea.”</p>
<p>“Honestly, same.” Because Fred's not looking so hot, and not in the <em>hot</em> as a descriptor for attraction, but he looks as if he'll die any second now.</p>
<p>Velma glares at Sarah. Behind her she feels Marcie making the next move, she’s throwing it to Scoob next and Daphne is coming a lot closer. Daphne reaches out their fingertips graze as Marcie touches Velma’s shoulder. “NON!” </p>
<p>Somehow it’s the only word Velma can think up. Simply, <em>no</em> like she could really command Sarah to stop moving, hold her still. Sarah freezes. Their energy is stronger together. Their energy is stronger together and around the book. Everything is worth a shot.</p>
<p>“Discedite. . .!” Velma steps forward and Marcie wraps her arm around hers as Daphne’s fingers continue to graze hers. As if her motion shoves Sarah, Sarah falls back again. So Velma tries again. “DISCEDITE!” Though, it doesn’t work and something this makes Sarah cackle.</p>
<p>“If you’re so powerful!” Luna shouts sort of capturing all their attention. Fred included from his reading. “Why are we hearing about you now?” Luna holds the rock getting Sarah’s full attention. She throws it to Dusk.</p>
<p>And Dusk catches it saying, “Yeah! Like why haven’t we ever heard of you before? You can’t be that great of a witch and Thorn knows all about witches.”</p>
<p>“It’s true, my mother was a witch,” Thorn replies as she catches the rock and tosses it to Shaggy who misses even with his dramatic attempt at catching.</p>
<p>Either way, this isn’t up to them to watch anymore as Fred yells, “GUYS!” </p>
<p>There’s more blood, a lot more blood. His shirt is soaked in it. Through the bandages, they attempted to use and he sure is looking pale. He stumbles towards them with Daphne breaking their connection to chase after them. Marcie shoves Velma after her. It’s probably meant to be more of a <em>push</em> but urgency forces Marcie to shove Velma after them.</p>
<p>Scoob makes a run for the rock as it’s rolling away all tangled up in the sweater. Sarah snaps, turning him into a cat with one loud yelp in shock. Shaggy grabs the rock and throws it back to Thorn while shouting, “SCOOOB!” He scoops cat Scooby-Doo up off the ground.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Ben who’s pretty injured makes his way toward Fred managing to barrel straight into him punching him in the wound. Good thing Daphne’s right there, roundhouse kicking Ben in the face. He falls right over and Fred is groaning in, probably a lot more pain. No time to think about him though. Well, there is and isn’t. Velma grabs the book from him looking at the page he flagged for them and it’s some sort of binding spell but they need-they still need something that belongs to Sarah.</p>
<p>The book. . .</p>
<p>They need a plan. . .</p>
<p>Ben attempts to get back up but Daphne knees him in the face, probably doing even more damage. He tries to mutter something but she steps on his throat, which is, a little too distracting, and Velma blinks a bunch of times and looks away. Ok. Think. Think. What options does she have?</p><ul>
<li>Sarah's book</li>
<li>The crown</li>
</ul>
<p>Velma switches her attention to where they first spotted Ben raising the dead.</p><ul>
<li>Sarah’s actual grave</li>
</ul>
<p>There has to be something over there. Velma looks to see Marcie’s staring at Daphne holding Ben down with her foot.</p>
<p>“I have an idea. . .”</p>
<p>Looks like Marcie gets it because she’s already pushing Velma in the same direction with Daphne tumbling after them away from Ben. They leave Fred there, he’s slumped over on the ground looking maybe unconscious. No time for such distractions. Velma skids forward and Sarah doesn’t even notice a thing because of the game of hot potato the others are playing.</p>
<p>“You’re worthless!” Dusk shouts. “Look at you! You can hardly defend yourself!”</p>
<p>“You like turned Scoob into a cat! Like, turn him back, man!” Shaggy tries.</p>
<p>Sarah pauses, she inhales deeply about to look in her book.</p>
<p>“What? Forget your own spells already?” chimes in Luna.</p>
<p>Thorn catches the rock. None of them know it yet and she looks right at Sarah belting out, “CADERE!”</p>
<p>It’s as if an invisible somebody lands on Sarah’s back, she falls straight into the ground, her chin clipping a rock. The diary flies out of her hand. It strikes the ground, skipping forward like a little pebble across a lake. There’s a split second of silence as Sarah looks at it along with everybody else. Well, almost everybody else, Velma’s reaching down into a hole Ben dug. There’s not much left of Sarah but bones and she hopes they’re Sarah’s bones and not some random animal’s.</p>
<p>“Some big bad you are, you can’t even. . .” Thorn starts.</p>
<p>Except Sarah screams, “ENOUGH!” She flings herself off the ground, her feet soaring above the ground. Both her hands lash out. Her words allow pressure to build up before it fans out throwing the Hex Girls, Shaggy, and Scoob to the ground.</p>
<p>Velma, Marcie, and Daphne are far enough away and with an advantage. Maybe Sarah doesn’t take way to insults. Because she’s so hyper-focused on them and practically growling. She’s hanging out there, above the ground not noticing the sweater unfold around the rock.</p>
<p>“Is that all you got? What kind of murder clown are you?” snaps Luna as she sits up a tiny bit to glare at Sarah. "You suck!"</p>
<p>“I said. . .”</p>
<p>Before Sarah can finish, Thorn cuts in. “Yeah, yeah, we get it! I've met scarier toddlers than you.”</p>
<p>The rock rolling free from the sweater catches Sarah’s attention. She looks at it before swinging her attention to each and every one of them.</p>
<p>Velma holds the book and the skull, Daphne and Marcie link arms with her. Together they’re more powerful (hopefully). “Ego autem captionem, Sarah Ravencroft!”</p>
<p>“Ego autem captionem, Sarah Ravencroft!” Daphne and Marcie repeat.</p>
<p>Oh, Sarah is furious. She doesn’t say it but she mouths what feels like one loud, <em>NO!</em></p>
<p>Shaggy throws the rock from before at Sarah. “Hey! You witch! Could you like turn Scoob back now?!”</p>
<p>There’s sticks on the ground, Dusk grabs and throws them at Sarah. “Why are you such a disaster!”</p>
<p>“What?! Do you got only one trick up your sleeve?!” Luna yells as she leaps to her feet.</p>
<p>Sarah scowls, she shakes her head. “Be gone.” </p>
<p>And just like that. . .all three Hex Girls turn to dust.</p>
<p>This almost distracts Velma, Marcie, and Daphne from the book. They cling to the skull and the diary is still on the ground. But considering the urgency of the situation. Sarah focuses her attention on them. She jabs her finger toward Velma and Velma does her best to read as fast as she can manage.</p>
<p>“Nolite me ne malum facerem tibi aliis!” Velma continues feeling all the energy burning through her blood veins. It's such electricity, bouncing all around her, looping through her, Daphne, and Marcie who repeat her words.</p>
<p>“I said. . .ENOUGH!” Sarah plummets to the ground slamming her fist into it.</p>
<p>The ground moves without grace. Soil and roots break. Rocks are spit up from below and bones soar through the air. Velma, Marcie, and Daphne fall over in a tangled, tangled mess. Somewhere both Ben and Fred cry out in some pain. Dust settles. Velma holds onto the skull. Her book is gone. But there's words locked in her head, the ones she needs. Though world whirls thanks to a hard hit on the head. This is going to be a bad ER trip for her and all of them later. A screw must be loose because her glasses can't even hang out straight on her face. It’s hard to make sense of what is up and what is down as she moves to her feet, feeling all crooked and a mess. </p>
<p>Daphne and Marcie are still on the ground. Daphne is flinching, looking ready to get up. But Marcie?</p>
<p>“Marcie?!” Velma whispers, almost losing herself in another moment. “Marcie?” Her foot pushes Marcie’s leg and she doesn’t even budge. Unconscious? Dead? “Marcie!”</p>
<p>Either way, Velma doesn’t have time to think as Sarah tears after her face, hissing something that becomes lost in translation as some anger bubbles up in Velma’s mind. She hugs the skull closer to her chest. She only has one choice. Shouting what she can best remember from the book while thinking to herself, all these items around her amplify her energy, energy she already had, to begin with, it’s been a long life chasing after ghosts, it might as well be time she sends one back to wherever the real ghosts hide.</p>
<p>What an unexpected fury, to be honest, it amplifies her burning energy.</p>
<p>“ADIURO VOS HOC EST GRAVIS VOBIS NOLITE NOCERE!” Even though Sarah’s clawing at Velma’s face and for the skull, Velma does her best kick, to pry some space between her and Sarah. This gives her enough space to toss the skull. Already Sarah plops over onto the ground, her fingers raking through the ground. Her limbs all twists, joints about to pop out as she rushes to grab onto the skull and Velma sits up there. “EGO AUTEM CAPTIONEM, SARAH RAVENCROFT! EGO AUTEM CAPTIONEM, BEN RAVENCROFT!”</p>
<p>“What?!” Ben’s voice bursts free. “NOOOOOOOOO!”</p>
<p>Sarah wails as the skull crumbles to dust, its splits away, gone forever, unable for her to grasp along with her toes. She dissolves, one inch at a time. She tries to crawl forward screeching out some last spells that never take as piece after piece of her disintegrates, turning to dust on the wind, how poetic. Ben attempts to run, which is pretty stupid. He steps forward, his foot misses the ground because there’s no more foot there. He crumbles a lot faster. He’s more like shattering stone before he strikes the ground becoming nothing.</p>
<p>Still sitting in the same spot, Velma releases one long, shuddering breath. She whispers more to herself than anybody else because this is, this is some mess. “. . .Fuck. . .” It’s a fleeting word, such a fleeting thought, she crawls back over to Marcie who’s still sprawled out across the ground unmoving. Daphne’s even sitting up there tugging at her elbow, but she’s not moving.</p>
<p>“Marcie?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry! I don't actually know Latin so if it sucks, it sucks. Anyway thanks for hanging in there with me so far! Thanks for reading! I hope this is all ok!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Past</b>
</p>
<p>Creepy Spooky Terror Land fell away from the Mystery Gang, and all Velma could do was watch it happen in the side mirror. Fred drove forward, away, and out of its parking lot. None of its lights were on. It was all dark looking all strange. Clouds were out, but there was no sign of rain. They took over the sky blocking out the moon and stars. She flinched when somebody lightly touched her shoulder. She turned away to see Daphne right there smiling at her.</p>
<p>“What’s up with you? You look all broody,” Daphne commented.</p>
<p>“I don’t know. Just thinking about something.”</p>
<p>“Like how your enemy really is your enemy.” Daphne chuckled. “Gotta love that kind of symmetry.” </p>
<p>“Symmetry?” What fearful symmetry.</p>
<p>Daphne looked ready to explain what she meant, but Velma smiled as she understood. She did. Somehow a single person was balanced in her world as a school antagonist and an antagonist when it came to solving mysteries. She looked at the side mirrors to see Creepy Spooky Terror Land gone. It happened a lot faster with all its lights shut off and the park about to close down in the near future. Didn't matter what they did or didn't do.</p>
<p>“They’re still closing down though?” Even though she said it and meant it as a question, it sounded more like a statement.</p>
<p>It was a topic none of them wanted to talk about though.</p>
<p>“Can’t believe she did all of that to show she’s like better than you,” Shaggy said from behind. “All that to be smarter than you?”</p>
<p>“And to sell steel to the Australian. . .I forget it, that’s too many words to remember.” Velma laughed as if she told a joke. But also she meant it, those were too many words to carry on.</p>
<p>“I can stay over your place still, right?” Daphne asked.</p>
<p>Velma smiled more at her feet than at Daphne, which made it a little awkward. She could feel Fred tensing up, but he’d been so tense already these past days with the business surrounding his dad and all. To think, she kept some secrets they’d hate to hear. Then again, they’re secrets that weren’t even hers to share (or were they). They were more secrets on Angel Dynamite to share because they were ones that belonged to her. In time, she’d tell in time.</p>
<p>“Are you sure you’re ok?” Daphne broke up her thoughts.</p>
<p>Velma looked up. She never asked the question. “Yeah, just thinking about something?”</p>
<p>“Whatcha thinking about?” </p>
<p>“You can still sleepover.”</p>
<p>“Thinking about me sleeping over,” Daphne chimed.</p>
<p>Velma’s face heated up and she looked down again because looking at her feet helped. Helped out a lot. She hid her embarrassment unsure what she was even embarrassed about or what she was worried about. There were a lot of random things popping around her mind, and no time to pull through them to make a proper narrative to better understand life at the moment. And there was a lot to try to understand between Mr. E, Angel Dynamite, the Planispheric Disc, and the growing issues between Fred and his dad.</p>
<p>Arresting Hot Dog Water was the beginning of an end, an end of sorts. Velma looked again, still not spotting Creepy Spooky Terror Land in the side mirror. She already knew it was gone, out of sight. At some point later, she’d need to jot out the reasons why in the world she was feeling so off. Maybe ticking off ideas on a list would help her figure it all out or leave her feeling more lost, but with available data to observe.</p>
<p>
  <b>Present</b>
</p>
<p>There is one way, and one way only to break a spell or wake a person up and that is-that is with a <s>kiss</s> slap. Velma slaps Marcie across the face. She just backhands her realizing a split second later after Marcie bolts up into a sitting position that she should’ve either:</p>
<ol>
<li>had a different approach</li> 
<li>moved to safety</li>
</ol>
<p>because Marcie’s face slams into her face causing her nose to make some sort of cracking sound that can’t be good</p>
<p>“Ooooow. . .” Velma whispers trying to cover her face. Head wounds are the worst. There’s always more blood than necessary and there <em>is</em> a lot of blood, which is terrible and disgusting but she doesn't even have the time to really think through how gross it all is.</p>
<p>“Why’d you slap me?!” gasps Marcie getting a grasp on her conscious state. She looks at her messy leg. </p>
<p>“You wouldn’t wake up!” Velma shouts through her hands with blood still leaking from her nose.</p>
<p>“SO YOU SLAPPED ME!” Marcie shouts but also mutters and <em>ouch</em> near the end and looks at her beat-up leg. She’s seen better days. They all have. This was all a different sort of danger. “There-There had to be a better way.”</p>
<p>“Probably?”</p>
<p>Velma scoots closer to Marcie letting her lean into her though, in reality, Marcie more or less collapses onto her. She rests her head on Velma’s shoulder as the two look at the rest of the chaos. Daphne’s making her way to Fred, checking on him. He’s going to need a hospital as much as Marcie and maybe not Velma who almost made it without too many injuries. Then Marcie went and hit her nose (by accident). </p>
<p>A few feet away, Shaggy crumples underneath the full weight of Scoob. It’s a pretty good thing, too. Scoob is back to being regular ole Scooby-Doo rather than a cat. Shaggy mutters something indistinguishable underneath his pet.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, The Hex Girls are back. They crumbled into dust and somehow in reverse, the dust defied gravity, reforming them, which leaves them all standing around checking fingers, hands, legs, and feet.</p>
<p>Daphne gets Fred to his feet, he’s leaning into her as she walks him forward. Time to leave. Makes sense. Even after all <em>that</em>, they were going to keep on carrying on. Won’t they? But they haven’t before. No, when the going got tough, they fell apart. Velma keeps an arm around Marcie who doesn’t protest. Instead, she hangs out there, relaxing as much as she can in such a super injured moment. </p>
<p>“Guys, I think we have a problem,” Fred announces. </p>
<p>They all look at him.</p>
<p>“What are we going to tell them at the hospital happened to us?”</p>
<p>“Like Freddie, where is the hospital?” replies Shaggy.</p>
<p>“We’ll figure that out first.”</p>
<p>Daphne is helping Fred towards the covered bridge. One of the Hex Girls said something to the two about helping find the hospital ‘cause they know the way. All the girls are following, but Shaggy and Scoob wait behind looking over at Velma and Marcie.</p>
<p>“That was a little scary,” Shaggy comments.</p>
<p>“I guess,” mumbles Velma.</p>
<p>“Like you were terrifying.” This gets Velma to snap her attention to him but Shaggy’s smiling. “You should like remember all that stuff for another time.”</p>
<p>It’s impossible for Velma to not smile. “Right. . .I’ll-I’ll try.”</p>
<p>Velma goes to help Marcie stand up, but Marcie refuses help even though she puts a hand on Velma’s head to get up.</p>
<p>“No, no, I got it,” Marcie says.</p>
<p>“Ok,” grumbles Velma as Marcie still holds onto her head for some balance. “But I have a shoulder?”</p>
<p>“No, no, I got it.” Marcie staggers away from her, cringing a lot whenever she puts any bit of weight on her one leg. “I got it.”</p>
<p>“You sure?” Velma continues to sit. “You don’t look like you go it.”</p>
<p>“Well, I do.” Marcie wobbles forward and looks at her. “Don’t look! Let me suffer in some peace, V. Just for a second. I'm embarrassed."</p>
<p>“Alright?” Velma looks at her hands. She wipes some of the blood off in the grass unsure where such energy and power came from. </p>
<p>Her. </p>
<p>It came from her and all of them, but still. Her nose stings, it hurts, but there’s not really any blood coming at this point. A good thing, which she goes to celebrate and looks up only to see Marcie’s wobbled off. She’s slipping Sarah’s book off the ground and under her shirt. So Velma looks down again. To think, Sarah’s book is still among them with its energy coursing through its pages and spine. Warping the area around all of them, making anybody more powerful who is nearby. Who wouldn’t want it?</p>
<p>Velma looks at her hands again wondering if she could trace such energy. Follow it, tug on its threads, it’d pull her closer to Marcie and Marcie must know this, which then means Marcie is either taking it for them (but then why did she hide it?) or Marcie doesn’t care that Velma will know she stole the book.</p>
<p>“<em>Velma</em>. . .” A sincereness charges through and strikes Velma. She looks up to see Daphne standing there with her hand out. “Come on. Hospital. 911. Emergency.” She hesitates, still holding out her hand. “What’s up with you? You look all broody.”</p>
<p>And Velma smiles as she takes Daphne’s hand to rise up to her feet. Her bones feel a little heavy under a lot of exhaustion. She’ll sleep tonight. Just crash into a bed and maybe sleep for a month or two. That sounded nice. Velma follows Daphne, back over the covered bridge. She didn’t even answer the question and maybe Daphne knew she wouldn’t because she doesn’t ask it again. Also maybe it’s because Daphne knows the answer, it’s the same for all of them.</p>
<p>None of them are ok.</p>
<p>There are a bunch of thoughts and ideas she needs to nitpick.</p><ul>
<li><b>Why is Marcie out of prison early?</b></li>
<li>Marcie only wanted to support her dad and his failing amusement park.</li>
<li>Does that make her a good person?</li>
<li>Why did Marcie invite me out to lunch when I’m the reason to why she was caught and I was mean to her?</li>
<li>And when I invited her, why did she agree so fast?</li>
<li>Why did Marcie take the book?</li>
<li>What’s Marcie hiding?</li>
<li>Was she hiding something all along?</li>
</ul>
<p>Shaggy is driving them to the hospital and Velma doesn’t realize she’s sitting there and being so quiet as she’s thinking through so many things. The Hex Girls are with them. Nobody is talking, and yet Marcie speaks up asking, “Are you ok, V?” Velma looks at Marcie. Seems like an odd, odd thing to say in the middle of everybody and their silence. “You’re pretty quiet.” Another weird thing to bring up because everybody is quiet, they're all pretty quiet.</p>
<p>“Just thinking about something.” Velma shrugs with a tiny sigh. </p>
<p>It takes a lot of power to look Marcie in the eye and not try and look to where she hid the book. Time to pretend she doesn’t know or maybe she should come out and say it. </p>
<p>Not every mystery is challenging to solve. Sometimes it’s less of a mystery, and more miscommunication meaning it could be answered with a simple question. Velma doesn’t ask any of those simple questions.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The after aftermath. Velma and Marcie have a conversation.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>36</h1><p>Daphne stops Velma before she can make it inside the hospital, right in the doorway, too. The doors slide up and bam there’s Daphne. She waves and Velma smiles though she looks down, it’s becoming a bad habit for her. In the past, she’s been ok with keeping eye contact except now she’s feeling like it’s best to just avoid everybody. Not the best tactic. </p><p>“Where are you going?” Daphne asks.</p><p>“Where are you going?” Velma accidentally asks, it’s to avoid the answer. But Daphne probably knows that already. It’s even obvious by her expression. “I’m going to check up on Marcie.”</p><p>“Come see the Hex Girls with us!” Daphne links arms with Velma.</p><p>“Is that such a good idea?”</p><p>“Of course! Why wouldn’t it be?”</p><p>“I mean, is Fred going? He’s sort of. . .very, very injured.”</p><p>Daphne shrugs. “He insisted ongoing. Shaggy’s driving. Besides, I've seen worse, trust me.” She points out at the parking lot to where Scooby is sitting in the driver’s seat bopping his nose on the steering wheel making it honk at them. Apparently, Scoob is driving even though that's probably illegal. So is killing a person, that's in Ben is dead. Sarah doesn't count, she was already very dead. “Come on, Velma.”</p><p>Except Velma shakes her head as she slips past Daphne into the ER. “Maybe I’ll catch you there later. I wanna check in on Marcie.”</p><p>“Ok, just. . .didn’t know you two were still talking.”</p><p>Velma freezes up. She didn’t even make it far. “Why would you say that?”</p><p>“Kidding!” Daphne's laughing as Velma stands there about as confused from the start. “I’m only kidding, really.” But where's the joke? She stays put and Scoob honks the horn again. They hear Shaggy yell something out one of the windows at them. “Ok, see you there later.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Velma watches Daphne leave and it’s back inside the hospital. They’d all spent some quality time with the inside of the building there with lots of people seeing to them and lots of people saying they’ll be ok. As Velma walks past the check-in counter, she glances at the woman behind it and waves her hand saying, “Parces.” <em>Look away</em>.</p><p>“Excuse me?” the woman behind the counter says. She looks up from her computer. “Can I help you?”</p><p>The energy from the book drifts through the hospital wing. Velma can feel its presence but its energy is disrupted by. . .distractions. A lot of distractions. People are chatting all around her and there’s Daphne, Fred, Shaggy, and Scoob drifting away from the hospital. She has all these questions she needs to think about and focus on and her brain isn’t choosing anything of use.</p><p>“Sorry, I’m here to visit. . .Marcie Fleach.”</p><p>“Present.” </p><p>Velma turns to see Marcie around the corner, she’s checking out of the hospital. It appears she’s signing something and then starts to head towards Velma who continues to stand there feeling her approach. It’s the book, she tells herself. It’s just the book. Energy radiates off the book with all its power. And Marcie stops in front of her. The two stare at one another while the woman behind the counter leans back taking in this exchange, she looks confused but also invested. Most of the conversation in the ER waiting room is just staff behind the counter. Not a lot else going on in Oakhaven.</p><p>“Hey,” Velma whispers.</p><p>Marcie nods.</p><p>“Everybody else. . .they left already for the Hex Girls concert.”</p><p>“Oh? Is that such a good idea for Fred?”</p><p>“I said the same thing.”</p><p>“Of course.” Marcie smiles and waves to the woman behind the counter and heads towards the doors with Velma turning to follow her without ever following her. “You waited for me?”</p><p>“Yeah. . .I wanted to talk to you about something."</p><p>“Yeah?"</p><p>It's time to talk. Velma follows her right outside, but it's easy to find distractions especially as they fall in sync with one another. Their feet land in unison. They’re moving as one, which can be a nice thought. One that needs to be lost. Velma’s toes clip a curb as they step out of the parking lot and onto the sidewalk. Her balance shudders, the back of their hands touch, and Velma bites down on her lower lip.</p><p>“I know what you did,” Velma jumps to the point. To be honest, she’s procrastinated long enough. It’s been one long, long, long delay of a conversation. One that’s been poking at her brain but her brain is good at finding distractions. Clues are great to pick through rather than approaching the reality of life. “Why’d you take it?”</p><p>The two continue to walk as if they weren’t having a serious question. Though Marcie’s footsteps are no longer moving in unison with Velma. She fidgets with her glasses and sighs. “For somebody who asks a lot of questions and solves a lot of mysteries, it sure took you a long time to start looking for answers.”</p><p>“That’s not a very good answer to my question,” retorts Velma.</p><p>“I took it because. . .it’s complicated.”</p><p>Velma stops. “Then explain.”</p><p>But Marcie continues walking along the path. They’re not too far from the center of Oakhaven. The sound of the Hex Girls beats out the wailing ships. “Let me. . .explain later, ok. We should just join the others and ignore all of this.”</p><p>“<em>No</em>, I’m going to wait here until I get some answers.”</p><p>“Guess you’ll be here a while I hang out with the others.”</p><p>Velma shakes her head. “You wouldn't. They'd be asking where I am not let just you join like by yourself without me. You're not really one of the gang.”</p><p>Marcie sighs. She’s stuck standing there with a few inches separating the two of them. Music still bounces all around with energized screams from concert goers.”V, it wasn’t going to end any other way. You knew that, right? If you thought different, you would’ve been interrogating me from the start. I know you would."</p><p>Good point, but. . .</p><p>“I was just. . .happy to see you,” Velma blurts, she doesn’t mean to say those words out loud. She wants to keep them to herself, wrestle with them, and look through all the clues in her brain leading up to her actually being ok with seeing Hot Dog Water reenter her life. “How’d you get out of prison early?” It’s a quick subject change, but the whiplash doesn’t seem to catch Marcie off guard. All she does is fidget with her glasses, it’s pretty casual for anybody who wears them. “Was it Mr. E?”</p><p>“Trade secret, I’m afraid. Sorry.”</p><p>The <em>sorry</em> is tragically genuine, a real apology. “Did you know that Ben Ravencroft was going to show up and invite us here?”</p><p>Marcie shakes her head. “No, I was going to try and join you guys. . .as a mole to pass information along to Mr. E.”</p><p>“I know what a. . .nevermind. That’s not a trade secret?”</p><p>This time Marcie only shakes her head.</p><p>Velma inhales deeply. “Ok, then.”</p><p>“I didn’t really want to, and then. . .” Marcie waves her hands around at Oakhaven like it’s an answer. It is. A shared answer between the two of them. “. . .This happened. . .”</p><p>“But nothing changed?”</p><p>“I told you, it’s <em>complicated</em>.”</p><p>“Right, right.” Velma starts to walk again. There’s no movement in unison, they continue towards the concert. “When we join the rest, act like this conversation never happened.”</p><p>“Ok.” Marcie touches Velma’s shoulder, but Velma shrugs away a bit. “Do you really wanna. . .pretend this is all normal?”</p><p>“Yeah, because afterward you leave and don’t ever bother us again.”</p><p>“. . .Makes sense. . .” Marcie tripes over her own feet. She catches her balance by catching Velma’s shoulder. This time Velma lets her stand upright before they continue together. Closer to the concert where music is tearing away at their other sense. “Aren’t you going to ask for the book back?”</p><p>Yes? No? Is it so bad Velma wants to see what she’ll do before deciding how to take action? She smiles at Marcie, no words put to her thoughts. Even if Marcie takes it, won’t she be able to trace it? But also if Marcie takes it, that means she’s bringing all that power across the country towards who knows what. </p><p>On the outer rings of the concert crowd, waits the Mystery Gang, they’re hanging out by the van with some food in hand. Shaggy and Fred sit on the hood of the car as Scooby is out there dancing to the Hex Girls sing together. Daphne’s caught in the music with him. She pauses as she spots the two arriving at the scene. Daphne slips away from Scooby and puts her hand out, Velma takes it and she pulls Velma a little closer.</p><p>“Took you long enough!” Daphne laughs, but she needs to shout over the music. She puts a hand out also pulling Marcie closer. An action that catches her off guard enough that Daphne ends up asking, “What?”</p><p>“Nothing,” Marcie whispers. Velma only catches it from lip-reading but Daphne isn’t paying close enough attention and looks pretty confused. “Nothing! How are you feeling?”</p><p>“Ok!” Daphne tries to get Velma to dance who sort of sways to the music, but not really. It can hardly be called the bare minimum. “Party poopers!” Daphne hesitates. “Do people say that anymore? Party poopers? I feel like that’s something my mom says all the time but she’ll yell it at staff at her events whenever they don’t smile.”</p><p>“Is Fred ok?” Marcie asks, pointing at him.</p><p>“Yeah, he won’t dance with me though. . .probably cause he’d rip his stitches and destroy another shirt.” Daphne even laughs at her own joke. She looks over at Fred and Shaggy. They all wave to each other. Velma waves, too. “Crazy, huh?"</p><p>“Crazy,” Velma and Marcie respond in unison. They glance at each other. </p><p>The Hex Girls move into their next song. One they’ve heard before. Daphne squeals and says something about liking it. It’s sort of lost in the excitement. The same excitement Velma feels buzzing through her. All this energy. There’s so much she can do with it. She does actually dance this time around leaving Marcie to bop, off-beat. They keep looking right at one another. If Velma wanted, she could easily take Sarah’s diary from Marcie. Chances are, Marcie knows this. Yet still, they dance, pretending to celebrate as the Hex Girls are up there singing, <em>Earth, Wind, Fire, and Air. We may look bad but we don’t care</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry, this took forever to post! I also have the ending, which I hope to post either today, tomorrow, or Monday!</p><p>Thanks for hanging in there for so long and reading this! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An ending.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>37</h1>
<p>“What? No! Why-Why are you lying to me?”</p>
<p>Velma’s bag digs into her shoulders as she hugs a book to her chest, her train ticket is poking out. She keeps staring at it, memorizing the time so she’ll be ready to figure out what track she’ll need to get on. Trains are more confusing than they have to be sometimes. Thorn honks, she’s waiting for Velma, promised to give her a ride to the station.</p>
<p>“What do you mean. . .why?” Daphne’s not done yelling at Velma. “Come back with us.”</p>
<p>Everybody else is piled up in the vehicle behind her and by <em>everybody else</em>, Marcie’s gone. That night they all crashed at The Hex Girls’ place then that morning they woke up to find the sleeping bag Marcie used all rolled up with a note with a single word left behind, <b>Sorry</b>.</p>
<p>“Can’t.” Velma reaches out holding Daphne’s hand for a split second. “Just not yet. I need to explore. There’s lots of ghost stories to look at here and sites to see.”</p>
<p>“What’s the first stop?” Daphne doesn’t release her hand and Velma moves a little closer. “Bangor? Portland? I don’t know what is what way or is it something grander like Boston or New York?”</p>
<p>Velma snorts and blushes. She looks at her ticket. Thorn's honking almost startles her out of the moment. “No. . .Philadelphia.”</p>
<p>“Ew, why?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know. It was the first ticket I could get at a good time.”</p>
<p>“Right, but aren’t you stopping somewhere better like. . .New York first? Just get off there.”</p>
<p>Velma shrugs. “Probably, but I’ve already started to reach out to some people there. Looked up some of their more haunted selections so thought why not. Adventure. Like there's a whole museum full of human dead bodies and an old prison to visit that looks all Medieval. So. . .that's where I'm going now, I guess."</p>
<p>Daphne quickly hugs her. “Adventure.” She smells of all the purple flowers in the world. Lavender. Lilac. Velma’s unsure if those are purple flowers, well, the first is obvious. She hangs tight to Daphne. Seems a little unfair that they all ended up together again after so much time. At least, this time they’re parting on positive terms. It’s for the better, really. “Send me postcards but also make sure you call me. I also accept gifts, if you want to send any packages."</p>
<p>“I’ll keep all of that in mind.” Daphne releases Velma letting her step away. She’s hugging her book even tighter to herself now that she has nobody else. “See ya.”</p>
<p>“Love you. . .” Daphne says right as Velma is about to get into Thorn’s car. Velma smiles at her. “Really. I’ll see you later.”</p>
<p>“Love you, too. Bye, Daphne.” Velma climbs into the passenger seat and Thorn glares at her. “What?”</p>
<p>“You’re going to be late.” </p>
<p>“No, I’m not. We have time. It’s not like a flight. No need to be there like two hours early.”</p>
<p>“How do you know that?”</p>
<p>“It’s what the website said.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Thorn shrugs and starts to drive. “Sorry, so much chaos happened here. Don’t lose my number or anything.” At a stop sign before the covered bridge, she glances at Velma who is too busy looking at all those initials out there. It’s still what she sees rather than thinking about all the events with Ben and Sarah Ravencroft. They really did that, didn’t they? “It’s nice to have another witch among us.” Only Velma is looking back, ignoring the spot where Ben turned against them. Maybe he's trying to dig his way back to them with magic or with his own fingers. Even with music playing and the air on in the car, Velma hears those wailing ships out on the water. They sob and she watches them fade with the rest of it. Some of the energy she's felt dissipates, leaving unusual exhaustion settling into her brain. Half asleep, Velma's sitting there while Thorn drives hoping she'll also make a mental note about the power of place.</p>
<p><b>Past</b> </p>
<p>Velma and Marcie are seated at a small table, stuck staring at each other. Even though the person who brought them there left menus, Velma didn’t even look at them. Instead, she stared at Marcie who looked all quizzical in response but failed to ask <em>what</em> to break the awkward silence weighing them down. Some words sprung into Velma’s mouth, it caught her off guard. The words felt impossible, as if they made her heart skip a beat, but if they really did, she’d be dead. The moment then would remain awkward, but probably less silent considering sudden death.</p>
<p>“So. . .Hot Dog Water. . .you like mysteries?” Velma asked.</p>
<p>“My name’s Marcie, it’s not like we’re in school or anything anymore.”</p>
<p>True. Velma lifted a menu up so Marcie couldn’t see her cheeks burn up. Her ribs felt like they’d crack from holding down a snort. She needed to get through this without embarrassing herself or Marcie. “So. . .Marcie. . .do you like <em>solving</em> mysteries?” Velma peeked out from the menu’s corner to spot Marcie’s expression. She got the wordplay, it was obvious by her expression. There is an importance in the distinction between liking mysteries and liking to solve them.</p>
<p>“What, V, you asking me to solve mysteries with you or something?” Marcie picked at her fork. "Isn't that like you asking me to marry you or something? You guys love mysteries so much."</p>
<p>“Maybe?” Velma lowered the menu. "Wait, the maybe is to the first question and um, no, to the second. It's just-It's really just about mysteries and not like matrimony."</p>
<p>“Ok, but what about all your friends? Don’t think they’d like me around, but then again, <em>you</em> asking me, that’s the real surprise.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. The real surprise.”</p>
<p>“What a twist!” Marcie burst out laughing and Velma did, too. </p>
<p>So true. What a twist.</p>
<p>
  <b>Present</b>
</p>
<p>Velma attempts to balance a milkshake and some chicken nuggets she got from the so-called food court at the train station. There is still some time to kill. She moves to grab some napkins when she spots somebody dropping something out of the corner of her eye. It startles her for some reason causing her to knock her milkshake and chicken nuggets over. Darn, better luck next time. Just whatever fell hit the ground so much louder than she’d ever expected and it fell with the weight of the world balanced on its spine. Velma sighs, looking at it before looking back up again.</p>
<p>“Hey! You! Dropped!” She stops, her words caught in her throat. It felt as if it swelled up around the word <em>something</em> like she was going into anaphylactic shock. </p>
<p>Velma stares down watching as the milkshake inches closer and closer to Sarah’s diary. It did fall with the weight of the world, its energy radiating and bending the world around her.</p>
<p>Good thing Velma moves fast enough because she snatches it off the ground even though she wants to rub her eyes to make sure she is seeing this right. The frantic energy, the absolute chaos that travel created and. . .</p>
<p>As she straightens her back, looking up to find Marcie standing right there. It didn’t even matter they were in the small entrance of the restaurant. People yell for them to move. But they won’t. No. Velma holds onto the book while she stares at Marcie who she thought had to be an illusion. </p>
<p>Right? </p>
<p>Which one is more real? </p>
<p>The book, well, it’s in her hands so it’s physically present. She can feel its energy shimmering, its pages trembling, waiting for action. Unable to accept reality, Velma pulls her glasses off her face and struggles to clean them. She needs to be sure she’s seeing what she’s seeing before leaping to conclusions. Though such hesitation has messed up so much already. When she puts them back on, it was just her standing alone in the entrance hugging Sarah’s diary while the milkshake sinks into her shoes.</p>
<p>“Come on, V!” Marcie throws some napkins on the floor. “Do something!” </p>
<p>She’s crouching there cleaning up Velma’s mess and what? </p>
<p>All Velma can do is try not to laugh. </p>
<p>Instead, she chokes on her laugh releasing such an embarrassing sound. One that’s undefinable. It hurts, some tears spark up in her eyes and she can’t stop laughing leaving Marcie to do all the work while rolling her eyes.</p>
<p>“What?” This time when Marcie looks up, Velma is kneeling down in front of her. She crouches there hugging the book. “You’ve lost it, haven’t you?</p>
<p>“I thought I imagined you and you moved and I really thought it was in my head.”</p>
<p>“From when you. . .” Marcie catches on and laughs. Somebody trips over them but they glance at the person who shakes their fist at them. Velma helps Marcie stand up as she throws out some napkins and Velma tosses the cup. “You can’t see without your glasses.”</p>
<p>“I can’t see without my glasses.” Velma backs up a bit. “I could-I could. . .” At least, she’s out of other people’s way. There’s a few people watching their interaction. Velma looks at the book again. “You shouldn’t! I could. . .I could slap you right now for dropping such an old book like that but also-also. . .” <em>She brought it back</em> “. . .I could kiss you.”</p>
<p>“Then why aren’t you?”</p>
<p>“Slapping or kissing you?”</p>
<p>Their small audience weighs in with a feel rooting for the: <em>Slap her!</em> while others shout:  <em>Kiss her!</em></p>
<p>“I mean, you could do both.” Marcie shrugs. “I think I deserve both.”</p>
<p>“Oh, both? You think-You think you deserve both?” Velma gives Marcie’s shoulder a little and chuckles. </p>
<p>Rather than stand around the little restaurant area, she continues forward, cradling Sarah’s book. She basically crashes into Marcie steering her out of the place and away from their little audience that gathered there. They move together, falling in sync with each other as they head toward the main area. It opens up, the ceiling arches above them with all sorts of etchings. All around people move all over the place. Out there Velma holds Marcie’s hand and Marcie stands there looking down at their little connection. It’s not much, but already Velma’s there blushing. </p>
<p>“I should. . .” Velma starts signaling to a board that lists what platforms to meet the trains at. “I should get going?” Her words start to blur together, which is actually kind of embarrassing. That’s not even the real question on her mind. Besides, it’s a statement, she just said it as a question. “What-What-What are you doing here?”</p>
<p>“I. . .had. . .” Marcie attempts to start though Velma ends up cutting her off to finish her statement.</p>
<p>“A change of heart?” The worst part, Velma snorts, trying her best to not laugh at her own joke. Though she means it. “. . .Sorry. . .Just go, go.” Velma groans. Not right. “I mean, not like just go as in leave, I mean just go as in speak.”</p>
<p>“I got that. Um, anyway, I um, called Thorn and Thorn said you’re headed to Philly?”</p>
<p>Velma nods before adding a few yeahs. “Philly.”</p>
<p>“Good.” Marcie lifts up a ticket. “Me, too.”</p>
<p>As if Marcie’s lying, Velma squints and looks closer at the ticket to analyze everything on it. The numbers and words are close to being too small. But it says Philadelphia. Really, it says <b>PHL</b> with the same departure and arrival times. Sarah’s book almost takes another dive in the train station. All the feeling leaves Velma’s hands as her brain can’t really process these back-to-back events.</p>
<ul>
<li>Marcie taking the book.</li>
<li>Marcie working for Mr. E.</li>
<li>Marcie leaving when she asked.</li>
<li>Marcie returning with Sarah’s book.</li>
<li>Marcie’s getting a train ticket to be on the same train.</li>
<li>Marcie’s going to Philly.</li>
<li>They’re going to Philly.</li>
<li>They’re going to Philly together.</li>
</ul>
<p>Velma looks from it to Marcie and then back at the ticket before she gazes at Marcie. Somehow she laughs, it’s another snort-laugh, but she laughs and leans forward, she moves closer, their forehead touch as Velma continues to chuckle.</p>
<p>“What’s so funny?” Marcie pipes up, her forehead still touching Velma’s. Their noses so close to touching, if Velma weren’t too busy hugging everything else, she’d hug Marcie to cut down on some of the awkwardness she let build.</p>
<p>“Just, nothing, I don’t know. Happy?”</p>
<p>“Happy?” Marcie somehow emphasizes the question mark.</p>
<p>“Happy.”</p>
<p>Marcie looks at her ticket before she slips it into her pocket. “Good because that’d be weird.” </p>
<p>“Ok, but what happened to me never wanting to see you again?” Velma hardly picks at her food. It’s too distracting with the board constantly flipping through times. Each new announcement. It’s not all digital, each number and letter flips into place. There’s a waterfall of information. </p>
<p>“Oh, well, then I hope you’re the one who had a change of heart.” Marcie pauses. Such sarcasm was woven into her earlier words then even though it persists, actual doubt exists, too. “You did, right? Like you were just lying with your whole happy, happy thing, right?”</p>
<p>“That’s bold to ask before we get on about a ten-hour train ride together.” Velma smirks.</p>
<p>“Pretty bold, but <em>that</em> isn’t an answer to my question.”</p>
<p>Velma smiles. “I mean, I guess, but. . .”</p>
<p>“Oh, no, but what?” </p>
<p>Velma looks at Sarah’s diary with all its power wound around its pages. There’s so much they can do and accomplish in this world. It’s hard to know where to start and when to go back. There will be things waiting for them back in Crystal Cove. Probably a lot of trouble waiting for them back in Crystal Cove. </p>
<p>Though maybe they don’t have to return. </p>
<p>That’d be wrong. </p>
<p>There’s too many people Velma loves back there. Daphne, for one. Her mom, another example. Also, she loves Fred, Shaggy, and Scoob. And there is trouble lurking around all of them. Maybe this isn’t a good idea. To run off along the east coast, instead. Though watching Marcie stand around with her raises some doubts about all the people she loves being on the west coast. Chances are. . .</p>
<p>The train is called though distracting both of them. </p>
<p>. . .She loves Marcie. . .</p>
<p>It’ll start boarding in about fifteen minutes and a track number is listed. People flutter from all parts of the station to the staircase announced. Still, Marcie and Velma continue to stand in their same spots.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to actually answer my question, but, it would be nice,” Marcie comments. The doubt mixed with sarcasm sounds dangerous. Its edge makes her sound snappy, upset. Because she has every right to be, right?</p>
<p>Velma chuckles and Marcie looks ready to walk off when instead, Velma leans forward catching Marcie. She hugs Sarah’s book with one hand and catch’s Marcie’s elbow with her free hand. She leans forward quickly kissing Marcie on the cheek before she falls back, leaning away on her heels. Marcie’s standing there, she touches her cheek while she gawks at Velma before managing to catch her cool again.</p>
<p>“What? Is that all you got? I could. . .do better?” </p>
<p>But Velma leans forward, about to kiss her, she quickly reminds her, “What? It’s not a competition. Marcie hugs her. The book is stuck between the two of them as they kiss, lost in a moment, not one that can last. </p>
<p>An announcement calling for their train causes them to move from the moment. Marcie squeezes Velma’s hand. “That’s my girl.” Velma’s cheeks burn red, she chuckles and holds onto Marcie’s hand as they cut across the station towards a line that heads downstairs to a platform after a ticket check.</p>
<p>In line, Velma looks more at the book than Marcie. “I never said what I need to say. The <em>but</em>.”</p>
<p>“I have mixed feelings about buts.” </p>
<p>“You can stay but only if you  join me, you better love <em>solving</em> mysteries and maybe learning a little more witchcraft.” Velma watches Marcie’s reaction because the truth is, life is a bit too complicated right then and there.</p>
<p>Whatever trouble is brewing in Crystal Cove though, they could be stronger. If not already, they can grow to become stronger. They can grow and become stronger together.</p>
<p>“Those happen to be two of my favorite things.” Marcie and Velma hustle along in the line. Soon they are taking their tickets out and showing them to somebody before climbing onto an escalator. “I’m a fan of your buts.”</p>
<p>Velma nods. “I know. They’re good buts to agree to.”</p>
<p>Velma smiles at her. Marcie’s smiling, too. Not a lot of space is between them as they wait to arrive in the station area below the floor. Somehow this is the time to stay in the here and the now. The now with a train coming, adventure coming, and it’s freeing to be so far away from all the chaos back home. Not to mention. Again, Velma’s looking and smiling at Marcie because it’s nice to have her there, too. Besides, hopefully, whatever is happening back home can wait for their return because chances are, it’ll really be something.</p>
<p>Since Velma can’t see the future, she starts to make up a list in her head as they head onto the platform. Marcie is right behind her, their fingertips touching. In the near future, she can hope for maybe the following:</p>
<ul>
<li>A seat next to Marcie and not a stranger.</li>
<li>Philly Ghosts</li>
<li>Witchcraft practice</li>
</ul>
<p>“What?” Marcie catches Velma staring at her.</p>
<p>“Nothing.”</p>
<p>“No, what are you thinking about?”</p>
<p>“Just. . .you know. . .stuff.”</p>
<p>A lot has changed since right before Marcie walked right back into the shop. She’d been there contemplating loneliness and now instead, her list and near future include:</p>
<ul>
<li>It’s not just me, I’m not alone.</li>
<li>I’m here somewhere, with Marcie.</li>
</ul>
<p>It’s a good beginning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Shout out to everybody who stayed and read all of this! Thank you so much and all your kind words and kudos and so on mean a lot to me!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>